Kyuubi is Naruto's dad
by Tsuki Kyuubi Uzumaki
Summary: On the night that the Kyuubi was sealed in Naruto, Kyuubi was given a human form to raise Naruto, read the story to see how this changes Naruot's life. Please read and review. Later there will be some couples, NaruSaku, and SasuYoru, she is my OC and Naruto's sister. Good Kyuubi.
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue**

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Naruto, but I do own the plot

**The story starts: t**he night of the Kyuubi attack, the fourth hokage just sealed the Kyuubi inside of Naruto.

The fourth stares at his sleeping son, who has blonde hair like him and also has three lines on his checks, he is wondering when he will appear. Then a man with short red hair dressed in a traditional red kimono stand in front of him. "You," he says, "What have you done to me!" The man looks at himself turning in circles.

"I gave you a human form, Kyuubi," the fourth hokage says to the Kyuubi, and he is mad.

"I thought you sealed me in your brat," Kyuubi said and pointed to the blond infant.

"I did, but I gave you enough chakra to sustain that body of yours and to raise my son," he said.

Kyuubi thinks, "He must be joking," then he says, "What make you think I will raise him, do it yourself," the fourth shakes his head and Kyuubi lifts him up by the front of his shirt, "you're giving me your son!"

"Now he won't be alone," was the last thing the forth said before he died. The Kyuubi throws his dead body and walks to the boy who was crying.

Kyuubi puts his hand down and the blond child starts laughing, Kyuubi smiles from amusement and picks up the boy. Then thinks of something, "I don't know the kids name," he says and looks ticked off at Minato. Kyuubi checks the blanket to see the name Naruto stitched in it, he sighed with relief, he didn't want to name Naruto. Kyuubi could hear footsteps coming from the forest so he runs to the Leaf Village. Kyuubi goes to the abandoned Uzumaki complex; he walks into the hokage's old home and into Naruto's room that his parents had already made for him. Kyuubi puts him in the crib and goes into his new room, Minato and Kushina's old room. Kyuubi falls asleep and starts his new life with Naruto.

Five years later

Naruto is running home and away from an angry mob calling him a demon child, he turns down an ally way, but runs into a dead end. He looks around for an escape way then he sees an infant covered in red chakra hidden in a box and hugs the girl to hide her light, Naruto waits with her until the mob gives up and leaves with the girl in his arms.

Naruto walks in and says, "I'm home daddy."

"Welcome back, Naruto, I'm making dinner," Kyuubi says string the soup. Naruto walks in to see his dad in an apron with his long hair red hair in a ponytail, Naruto tries to walk away until he hears, "Who is the child on your back Naruto?" Kyuubi says without turning around.

Naruto froze and thinks, "I am in so much trouble." Naruto turns around and says, "Umm I found her in a box on my way home and she was glowing red like you when I hand dyed your hair black for week." Kyuubi remembered having black hair when Naruto was three and how he showed him why not to anger him.

Kyuubi turned around and says, "Hand her to me," Naruto hesitates and Kyuubi makes a 'give me' jester with his hand. Naruto walks up to him and he picks her up, she was wrapped in an orange blanket and had red hair down to her shoulders, Kyuubi looks up at his son, "Naruto, where did you find her again?" He asks his son.

"In a box down an ally way," Naruto answers.

"Why were you in an ally?" Kyuubi asks with great concern. "Where those villagers chasing you again?" he said infuriated. Naruto nodes, Kyuubi makes a mental note to walk Naruto home when he starts at the ninja academe. He looks down to the child in his arms and at Naruto's depressed look. "So," Naruto looks up, "what should we call her?" Naruto's face lights up with joy and he runs to the window, "hey, I asked what to call her!" Kyuubi says to his son.

"The moon is pretty tonight, the stars are so bright, and the sky is really dark. The night is so pretty tonight especially with the full orange moon," Naruto continues to look out the window.

"So her name is Yoru?" Naruto nodes, if Naruto wants or thinks something he sometimes he won't say it; instead he will coach his dad into thinking of it. "Yoru means night so her full name will mean night tailed beast.

Naruto nodes, "she is now Yoru Bijuu, like I am Naruto Bijuu and daddy is Kyuubi Bijuu," he says with a smile. Kyuubi puts Yoru in Naruto's old chair and has him sit in a normal one, "yay it's time for food, thanks for the meal." Naruto says and eats ask Kyuubi bottle feeds Yoru.

"Naruto," Kyuubi says and he looks up, "if you wanted a sibling we could have talked about it but if you bring another random child in this house again and expect me to raise them then I will give them to the Anbu, understand?" Naruto nodes, he doesn't like the Anbu because if it was up to them then he would either be dead or in prison, that's what his dad told him anyway. "If your finished then get ready for bed ok, Naruto," he nodes, puts his dishes in the sink and runs to his bathroom to get ready. Kyuubi looks at the girl in his arms, no he looks at his new daughter. He walks up to the calendar and writes down on October 10th Naruto and Yoru's birthdays. "If he wants her to stay then he will have to learn how to share his birthday," Kyuubi chucked to himself. "Naruto are you ready for bed yet," he screams down the hall.

"Yes daddy," Naruto says and runs to his dad and takes Yoru from his hands surprising Kyuubi, "Yoru can sleep with me!" He holds Yoru tightly and runs to his room.

"Naruto don't run with her in your arms you'll drop her, we aren't dropping this one!" Kyuubi screams chasing after Naruto, Kyuubi catches Naruto in Kyuubi's room already asleep with Yoru in his arms. Kyuubi lies down next to them and pats Naruto's head.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 1**

**I don't own Naruto, just the plot.**

**Seven years later**

**"Naruto, Yoru, if you two don't hurry up you'll be late for orientation," Kyuubi yells down the hall to his children.**

"Almost done dad," Yoru calls back, she puts on an orange jacket with black lines around her shoulders and back with the Uzumaki symbol on her back and orange pants with ninja shoes on, with her red hair in two ponytails and goggles (like Naruto's in the anime). Naruto zips up his black jacket with orange strips around his shoulder with the Uzumaki symbol on his back and fastens his kunai on his black pants and tightens his ninja shoes. Naruto and Yoru run down the hall to see their dad, the Kyuubi in human form without tails, in a red shirt, ninja pants and with his red hair in a ponytail, "dad lets go, today I get to start at the academe with Naruto nii-chan, and I am in the same class to so watch you back bro," Yoru says with a smile and runs out the door.

"Yoru, one I am stronger than you and two the only reason your in my class is because your jutsu that dad taught you," Naruto figures out that Yoru has already left, "hey come back here!" The blonde screams at his little sister and chases after her. Kyuubi chuckles to himself and follows his children to the academe. When they get there, the third hokage was there, "hi old man," Naruto greeting the hokage.

"Hello Naruto, hello Yoru," the third says to Naruto and Yoru, who is upside down in a tree showing off. "I see Yoru is still good at chakra control, how have you two been?"

Before Naruto and Yoru can answer Kyuubi walks up to then, "hello hokage-san, Naruto, Yoru the ceremony is about to start, let go," they node and run to where the other kids are. Kyuubi looks at the third hokage with a hate full stare, and then goes to where his children are. Kyuubi figures that if the hokage wants that he could take Naruto and Yoru away from him and he was never going to let that happen.

"Welcome, parents please stand behind your children," the third says and everyone's parents walks behind them, as well as Kyuubi and Naruto walking behind Yoru, "congratulation on entering the academe young new ninjas." Everyone's parents hung their kids and Naruto walks up to the school.

"Yoru are you ready to become a ninja?" Naruto asks and she nodes.

"Hi dope," a boy with a big neck band on his shirt says to Naruto, "who is she?" He looks at Yoru and smiles a little.

"Sasuke, this is Yoru, my little sister," Naruto tells his rival.

"I am in the same class as you and Naruto nii-chan," Yoru says with a smile on her face and adds, "and Sasuke don't call my brother a dope, it's my job to make fun of him!" Sasuke smiles and Naruto picks up Yoru and walks away. Kyuubi, Naruto, and Yoru get home after they caught Yoru because she escaped from Naruto half way to try to race.

"Dad, can we have ramen for dinner, please," Naruto asks with puppy dog eyes and Yoru copies him.

Kyuubi doesn't like them eating only ramen but that is still their favorite food, "fine, we can go to Ichiraku for dinner tonight," and both of his children cheer. The family heads to Ichiraku, Naruto gets three large pork ramen and Yoru gets one pork ramen and two miso ramen. Kyuubi didn't go in because he doesn't care for ramen but he will eat it on a rare occasion. Kyuubi walks in after a few minutes and puts the money on the table and says, "Time to go," and Kyuubi is heading home. He doesn't like to be in the village that hates him and one of his children for being his fox body jailer. Nothing bad has happened to Naruto since Yoru joined the family and followed him around like a puppy though.

Naruto and Yoru walk home until they get stopped by an angry mob yelling, "That demon child has returned," and one man pointed at not Naruto but Yoru, she tricked the villagers into thinking she was the Kyuubi's jailer. Naruto doesn't know why the villagers had always bulled him but now they were going after his sister, and he knows she did nothing wrong. Another mob member, a woman this time, "that demon girl killed my husband," she points at Yoru, who isn't even old enough to be the Kyuubi's jinchūriki.

Yoru looks at her brother and says, "Met me at home," then she ran straight through the mob and heads to the Hokage's office. Naruto goes home like his sister asked him to and when Yoru can't sense Naruto anymore she screeches to a stop and gives the mob a cruel smile saying, "mess with me all you want but not around my family," Yoru lets red chakra come out making a fox clock, "check mat," she says about to attack the crowd but then the Anbu come before she moves, Yoru quickly deactivates the fox clock when she sees the Anbu, who she hates just like Naruto and Kyuubi.

The crowd was already scared from Yoru's fox clock but now that the Anbu was protecting her they were petrified, "return to your homes," a man said he has white hair and was holding an orange book called Ich Ich Paradise. The man with white hair comes from out of nowhere, but the people lesson to him and go home grumbling. "You should go home to kid," the man says, the Anbu men left and the man with the orange book started to walk away.

"Wait," Yoru says and grabs the man's arm, "who are you?" She said without making eye contact

"I am Kakashi Hatake, the copy ninja, and you?" He asks.

"My name is Yoru, Yoru Bijuu, younger sister to Naruto Bijuu," Yoru says looking up.

Kakashi closes his book and says, "You're the jinchūriki's younger sister, right," it wasn't a question.

Yoru nodes and says, "but I take the responsibility for it so people think I am the jinchūriki and not him, and it has been that way for years now and I am happy he can live a normal life," she smiles.

Kakashi walks up to the red head and sits in front of her, "you know all you're doing is getting yourself hurt and unwanted attention," Kakashi says but Yoru shakes her head.

"If it wasn't for Naruto then I wouldn't have a future," Yoru looks at the white hair man and he looks a bit shocked at what the red hair girl had said. The man vanished in a puff of smoke a bit confused and Yoru ran home as quickly as she could because it was almost dark. She opens the door to her home and says, "Sorry I am late I was held up," she smiles.

Naruto runs up to her and hugs her, "baka, are you hurt," (stupide) the blonde boy says.

"Are you ok, what happened, did those villagers?" Kyuubi asks and stops himself when he can smell the scent of a Bijuu on her, over the years Kyuubi has been leaking his chakra into Naruto and he has turned it into his own but he has never seen Yoru with this scent, "Yoru are you a…" Yoru knows what her father was going to ask and nodes her head. Kyuubi had never thought Yoru was a Jinchūriki or a real bijuu, what is going on? "Naruto, Yoru, you two should go to sleep; you guys do have school tomorrow right?" Naruto remembers that fact and runs to the bathroom to get ready so he would be rested enough for the test tomorrow he didn't tell Yoru about.

Yoru looks at her father and says, "I am not a jinchūriki and I am not all bijuu, and that is all I will say about it tonight, good night dad," Yoru kisses her dad's head, goes to her room and locks the door behind her. Yoru's room has a very large book shelf full of books about ninjutsu, genjutsu, taijutsu, medical ninjutsu, hand sighs, many other types of jutsu and some books about the villages' history. It also has a desk and a bed on the floor because she broke the stand for it when she was three and Naruto dared her to jump on the bed with him. Yoru threw her jacket on the chair and picks a random book from the shelf, "tonight's book is," she closes her eyes and then looks at the one she choose, "how to perform the shadow clone technique," she sighs and starts reading, "I will have to master this tonight and red the whole book and get some sleep, good luck to me," and she starts her training.

"Dad," Naruto asks in his room, on the floor their is poorly drawn pictures of Sasuke as his rival and equally drawn pictures of Sakura with hearts on them, Naruto gave all his books to Yoru so he has a book shelf full of manga and with a desk full of scrolls, the only thing he reads besides the manga's. Naruto was lying on his bed with a dark wood frame. "The villager's use to pick on me until Yoru was three then they started attacking her, do you know why?"

Kyuubi looks at his son and was only half lessoning to him but could still understand what he was saying, "I think your sister did something to make them stop trying to get you and made them go after her," he answer as honestly as he could because he didn't even know the whole story.

"That's wrong," Naruto screams and they both hear a crash from Yoru's room, "sorry for disturbing your upside down reading time," Naruto screams to her.

"Naruto I will kill you later, good night," Yoru screams back stammering in between words.

"But dad," Naruto continues his last thought, "do you know what made them chase both of us?" Of course Kyuubi did know that it was his fault and his real dad's fault for sealing him in his only son.

"Naruto, you know about when the Kyuubi attacked the village?" Kyuubi asks talking about himself in the third person, Naruto nodes, Kyuubi has dreaded the day when he would have to tell Naruto and Yoru the truth but now was as good as any, "Naruto I am the Kyuubi, I attacked the village twelve years ago and I am not your real parent, your real father sealed me inside of you making you a jinchūriki like your mother was," Kyuubi tells him not knowing how he is going to react, but he prepares for the worst.

**please review and I will update a.s.a.p.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2

**I don't own** **Naruto, I do own the plot.**

Kyuubi takes a deep breath and waits to here Naruto scream at him for not telling him sooner, but he doesn't Naruto just nodes and laughs a little. Kyuubi is dump struck.

"Dad, I knew this the whole time," Naruto puts his hand on Kyuubi's shoulder and smiles, "anyway if you had wanted to you could have just left me there that night and had nothing to do with me because you didn't have to lesson to the fourth hokage," Kyuubi smiles then is shocked at the realization that he hadn't said anything about Minato asking him to raise him and before he can ask Naruto says, "Yoru told me four years ago." How the heck does she know all this! Is what Kyuubi is thinking.

"Ok, good night Naruto," Kyuubi says then leaves his room. Kyuubi walks to his daughter's room and knocks on the door, "Yoru I'm come in," thud, crash, Kyuubi jumps back, "Yoru what the heck are you doing in there?!" He opens the door to see her floor covered in open books and his daughter nowhere to be seen, "Yoru!" He screams and stars pushing everything around looking for her.

"Hi dad," Yoru pops up from under her covers, Kyuubi stairs at her. "What happened, ok now I know, night." Yoru roles over and goes back to sleep.

Kyuubi leaves reluctantly and goes to his room, "I hope this isn't going to last long, and this is just some faze humans go through." He went to sleep.

In the morning Kyuubi made breakfast, after Naruto and Yoru finished they were out the door. "What were you doing last night Yoru?" Naruto asks his sister.

"Training for the Genin test today, thanks for reminding me yesterday," Yoru says smiling, and Naruto is scared for trying to hide something from his little sis.

"Sorry," he says. They run the rest of the way in silence.

"Today we have a new student," Iruka tells the class, "she is Yoru Bijuu."

"Nice to meet you all," Yoru says with a smile, the whole class starts whispering about how young Yoru is and that Naruto has a sister. "May I take a seat now?" Iruka nodes and has her sit next to Sasuke who is sitting next to Naruto, all the girls whine when Yoru sits next to Sasuke.

"Today we will be taking the genin test, we will be doing this one at a time, Naruto your first, then Yoru, Sakura, Sasuke, Ino, and so on by where you sit." Naruto got up and left the room with Iruka, they enter a room with one table that the hokage was sitting at that was full of headbands. "Ok Naruto we need you to do five clones," Naruto nodes and does the hand sighs making five normal clones and one that look like the first one from the anime. "Good job on the first five but what is that?" Iruka points at the deformed clone, and Naruto shrugs. The third gives Naruto his head band and Naruto and Iruka walk back to the class room. When they get their Naruto sees Sasuke kissing his sister.

Yoru looks at her brother and says, "I stood on the table in front of him and got in Sasuke's face because he called you a dope again, people thought we were going to fight and someone accidently pushed me into him and you already say the result. It's my turn to take the test right, let's go," Yoru walks past Naruto and leaves to where the third is.

"I am going to kill you for kissing my sister Sasuke that was her first kiss!" Naruto screams at him and Sasuke' fan girls aren't very happy about Yoru being Sasuke's first either.

"Sasuke and I was support to be each other's first kiss," Sakura says to Naruto angrily.

"Hey, I thought I said only I can pick on my brother," Yoru says to Sakura and before she can respond she sees seven Yoru's and backs off. "Naruto look I am a genin now!" She shows Naruto her new head band, "and I learned to use the shadow clone technique before you ha-ha." Naruto chases his sister until she uses the clones to confuse him, "sorry about taking your first kiss Sasuke," Yoru says to him. Sasuke pats her head and leaves to take his test. Everyone passes the test and gets assigned to teams. Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, and Yoru are on team seven.

The four wait in the room until Naruto says, "I'm going to prank our new teacher for being late," he puts an eraser in the door.

"Naruto," Yoru says, "If he falls for that then I will stand on the ceiling and drop kick him," Naruto nodes and shakes his sister's hand.

"Are you actually going to do that?" Sasuke asks curiously, Yoru nodes.

"Your funeral if he isn't nice he may just attack you back," Sakura says still mad about Yoru kissing Sasuke. Yoru gets above the door and waits until a man walks in, he has white hair and is covering one of his eyes with his head band, bam, the eraser hits his head then, crash, Yoru jumps on top of him, and Naruto is laughing so hard he is on the floor. Everyone is speechless, Yoru gets off of him and helps him up trying not to laugh herself, but landing on his head did hurt her.

"Sorry, wait I know you, you're the guy that was with those Anbu men, Kakashi," Yoru point at him furiously, "you should have dodged instead of letting me fall on you, baka (stupid)," she grabs his hand and puts him up.

"Let me see my first impression of you three, I hate you all," they're new teacher says.

"Wait, three! There are four of us!" Naruto says ticked off.

He nodes and walks to the roof, everyone sits down, "ok so tell us about yourselves, likes, dislikes, dream, and hobbies."

"Then you go first," Yoru says.

"Yay, you're a total mystery," Sakura says.

"Ok, I am Kakashi Hatake, my dreams are none of your business, but I have a lot of hobbies," Kakashi tells his new team. "Your turns, Yoru," everyone looks at Yoru.

"Well, I am Yoru Bijuu, I like my family and looking at the stars, I dislike stupid girl who only think of boys that will never like them and I also hate you Kakashi," she smiles at Sakura and Kakashi then continues, "my dream is to surpass the hokage and my dad, and my hobbies are star gazing and looking after my big brother," she chuckles at her brother who is pouting.

Naruto goes, "I am Naruto Bijuu! I like instant ramen and like the ramen that master Iruka treats me to sometimes at Ichiraku, and I like my little sister, sometimes. I dislike waiting three minutes after you pour the water in instant ramen. My dream is to be better than lord hokage and become the next hokage," Naruto is playing with his head band the whole time.

Sasuke is next, "I am Sasuke Uchiha, I hate a lot of things and I don't like a lot of things either," Sasuke looks at Yoru when he says what he likes then look back at Kakashi, "I don't have a dream, but I do have a goal. I plan to restore my clan and to kill a certain person," Sakura blushes and Naruto looks nervous.

Sakura is last, "I am Sakura Haruno, I like no love a boy and he is," she blushes furiously, "my dream is to," she blushes even harder, "I hate Naruto," she says with a serious and disgusted face. Yoru stands up and walks away then vanish into a puff of smoke.

"Enough, tomorrow we will do some real training," Yoru pops her head from out of a tree and looks at Kakashi, "it is a survival exercise, here are the details of the assignment, and unless you want to puke don't eat breakfast." He vanishes in smoke and Yoru come out from of the tree landing on Naruto.

"Why did you land on me?!" Naruto screams irritated, "you are softer then Sasuke and I wanted to see the paper," Yoru says. Sasuke hands his paper to her and leaves, Sakura follows him. "Race you home Nii –chan," Naruto smiles, and they race home, Naruto wins.

"Victory, my name is Naruto," Naruto puts his hands in the air. "Yep, and one hundred other victories, my name is Yoru," she sticks her tongue out at Naruto laughing, wail imitating him and Naruto growls at her.

"Welcome home you two," Kyuubi greats him kids, "hungry?" Both node and run for the kitchen to get a snake, "so who team are you two on, who is your teacher, and do I need to kill him?" There dad says the last question in a serious voice and look at them for their answers.

"We are on the same team and our other team mates are Sasuke Uchiha and Sakura Haruno, we are on team seven, our teacher is Kakashi Hatake and maybe," Naruto answers in one breath. "O and Yoru got her first kiss today," Kyuubi is doing a spit take with tea when Naruto says the words Yoru and kiss.

"Naruto shut it," Yoru says and punches her brother lightly. But there dad's eyes turned red and Naruto knew he shouldn't have said anything about the kiss with Sasuke.

"Who kissed you Yoru," Kyuubi demanded.

"One, chill," Kyuubi's eyes went back to normal and he sits back down, "two it was just and accident, I got in his face and the kid behind me accidently pushed me into him, resulting in the kiss, and three if I tell you and you kill him I will never leave my room," Kyuubi nodes still wanting to know who got is daughters first kiss, Yoru continues, "and finally he is Sasuke Uchiha." Snap, that is the sound of Kyuubi's self-control breaking.

"THE UCHIHA IS DEAD!" Kyuubi roars.

Naruto is looking at his dad like this is normal and says, "Go ahead but Yoru will lock herself in her room again like the time when you grounded her from reading, and to this day we still don't know what she did in there for that whole month," Kyuubi sat down still mad and drinks his tea, "good dad."

"I am going to bed early night," Yoru says and goes to her room to rest. Naruto trains for the rest of the day until he goes to sleep and Kyuubi trains with him to get out some of his anger.

**Please review and tell if you like it, I will be adding a new chapter later today.**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3

**I don't own Naruto but I own the plot.**

The next morning, "Yoru come on, Kakashi said no to eat breakfast," Naruto yells at his sister who has a piece of toast in her mouth now.

She swallows it, "well dad said we can't leave unless one of us eats and you said no, and I didn't feel like hearing him yell at me about skipping the most important meal of the day, and he says you at least have to eat this," she gives a piece of toast to Naruto and he eats it quickly, then they leave.

"Morning class," Kakashi says to everyone.

"Your late," Naruto and Sakura scream at him.

Kakashi puts down a clock and presses the button on top of it, "I set it to go off at noon," he holds out two bells, "your task is to take the bells from me, if you can't then you won't get lunch and will have to watch every eat in front of you." Sakura and Sasuke's stomachs growl because they didn't eat breakfast and Yoru looks at Naruto smuggle. "There are only two bells, I didn't think I would get four so Yoru will you help me out?" She nodes and walks over to him and takes a bell, "each person only needs to get one bell, so the person who doesn't get a bell will be sent back to the academe in shame," Kakashi says, "and you can use shuriken, attack with the intent to kill or you won't get a bell, go." Kakashi says that word and everyone hides.

Naruto attacks Yoru with a kunai and he hits a shadow clone, "come and get me baka Nii – chan," Yoru screams from the forest, instead of chasing after her Naruto jumps back into hiding.

Naruto goes up to Sasuke, "hey," Sasuke looks at him, "if we want to get him then we need to team up."

"Are you going to ask Sakura," Sasuke asks, Naruto shakes his head and points behind them to see Sakura trying to take down Yoru, and then here screaming and fainting, "does she know how to use a genjustu?" Naruto shrugs, "I think she does but I don't know." Sasuke calls Naruto a dobe under his breath and the attack Kakashi together but Naruto is taken out very quickly by one thousand years of death, if you don't know what this move is then look it up. Sasuke and Kakashi start fighting, Sasuke uses fire style, fire ball technique. Kakashi hides underground and when Sasuke is looking for his Kakashi pulls Sasuke underground until only his head is showing, and then Kakashi starts to read his book, Make – Out Paradise. Naruto attacks Kakashi and grabs a bell, he also gets Sasuke out of the ground then they run and hide.

"Did you get it?" Sasuke says out of breath, Naruto holds up the bell smiling.

"This is way easier than getting something from Yoru, trust me," Naruto says.

"To true bro," Yoru says when she comes out of nowhere. "I told you so, this is a team building exercise," Naruto nodes too show he agrees with her now after she left him a note that said, get Sasuke's help to pass and Sakura's help if she isn't fighting me. Ring, the clock goes off. Kakashi looks at Naruto and Sasuke who got his bell and Sakura, who looks really sad.

"So does she pass?" Kakashi asks Yoru, she sighs and nodes, Naruto and Sasuke look surprised.

"Barely though," Sakura smiles and sighs with relief, _yay now I can win over Sasuke._ Sakura's inner voice says. Kakashi looks at her confuse but doesn't question her.

"Now give me back my bells," Kakashi says strictly, Naruto gives Kakashi the bell but Sakura doesn't move, "well?" Kakashi holds out his hand at Sakura, but Yoru put the bell in his hand.

"She had it, because it fell out of my pocket, but I stole it back so she still passes," Yoru says proudly.

"Well, let's eat," Kakashi says that and everyone grabs a lunch and starts eating. "That is all for today so by," he leaves and the new team seven eating with each other for the first time.

"Thanks for covering for me Yoru," Sakura says.

"I don't know what you mean, all I did was drop a bell and you happened to find it, and I got it back after you sprang my trap," Yoru says.

"So what did happen with you two?" Naruto asks.

"Sakura is going to go on a few dates with you as… Payment for my kindness," Yoru says with a fox's smile.

"Really Sakura – chan?" She nodes, "yay, when?" She shrugs and looks at Yoru and she points to Naruto.

"It's his choice, after all you guys are going to start dating soon," Yoru says in a matter of fact tone. "Sasuke want to leave the love birds alone?" He nodes and walks away with her leaving Naruto and Sakura alone.

Both are blushing, "umm, we can have our first date at my house, I can cook a little," Naruto says quietly, Sakura nodes, they finish eating and they both go home.

Sasuke and Yoru finish eating and talk, "so umm," Sasuke says.

"Something wrong, do you like Sakura too?" Yoru asks.

"No, but," he takes a deep breath trying to find the right word and says, "Do you want to get something to eat later or something."

"Are you asking me out, Uchiha?" Yoru says intrigued.

"That's if you want to you don't have to," Sasuke tries to talk but she interrupts him.

"Sure, it sound fun come over tonight and we will go out, by." Yoru leaves than Sasuke leaves.

**Review, please no one has reviewed any yet, and the next chapter you will see how the two couples dates go. :) Also sorry about this chapter being a little shorter than the other. the next one will be longer.**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 4

**I don't own Naruto, I do own the plot. **

Naruto and Yoru tell each other about going on a date tonight then tells there dad who is less than thrilled, "so my son is bringing his date, Sakura, over for dinner and my daughter is going out on a date with an Uchiha tonight," both node, "Naruto good for you and Yoru he is way older then you, you're only seven and he is twelve," Kyuubi says trying to talk sense into his youngest child.

"So, he was my first kiss and maybe I like him," Yoru looks down when she says the last part.

"God help me," Kyuubi says, "fine, but I want to meet him first."

"Ok, he is picking me up later, thanks daddy, by," Yoru kisses her dad's check and runs to her room to get ready.

Kyuubi didn't even realize what just happened until Naruto says, "I think she planned this all out," Kyuubi just nodes and takes Naruto to his room.

"You should dress nice for this girl, what does she look like?" Kyuubi is looking through his large closet full of every kind of clothing you can image, and some that you wish you didn't see.

"She has long pink hair and is really cute," Naruto says then goes into a daydream, all his dad got from that is that she has pink hair and he gives Naruto a white shirt and a black suit to put on. After he gets it on Kyuubi goes out to town.

He walks into the flower shop, "welcome," Ino says, "hi Kyu – san, what do you need today?" Kyuubi tells everyone out of his family that his name is Kyu Bijuu, and he buys flowers from Ino's parents' shop so much that Ino knows him now, "orange and red roses?" Ino asks because that is what he always gets.

"Not today, I need a lot of pink roses today," Ino gets the roses and looks at him with a smile.

"Are these for your date?" Ino says with a smirk and Kyuubi looks at her shocked, "I will take that as a yes, make sure you are nice and dress very nice too, also don't forget to tell her you have kids on the first date," Kyuubi looks at her and remembers this for if he ever does date but thinks _I don't need a kids advise on dating, I am the king of demons for crying out loud!_

"The flowers are for my son's date," he tells Ino.

"Who did Naruto get a date with?" Ino asks with a high point of interest, Kyuubi is about to answer until Sasuke walks in. "Hi Sasuke – kun, what to you need?" Ino looks at him with love in her eyes, but Kyuubi looks like he wants to kill him.

"A red rose, that's it," Sasuke says.

"Who is it for, Sasuke – kun, a girl you like?" Ino hoping he says it's her.

"None of your business," Sasuke says coldly and not noticing Naruto and Yoru's father he walks away.

"You should be more polite to women, Sasuke," Kyuubi says to him, "especially if you think I will let you date my daughter if you act like that," Sasuke turns around and then leaves', thinking that he is talking about Ino.

"Sasuke's going out with Yoru?!" Ino screams, "And you let it, good job," she pats Kyuubi's shoulder. "I never thought that an over protective dad like you would let her date, ever," Ino says surprised and proud of him.

"He will figure out what I mean tonight when he picks her up, by Ino," Kyuubi walks out of the shop.

"By Kyu – san, good luck, please don't attack Sasuke – kun, "Ino says as he leaves. Kyuubi heads home and when he gets home he sees Naruto in a chair with the black suit on correctly and Yoru in an orange designer shirt and with black ninja pants on tying a tie around Naruto with him struggling to get away.

"What are you two doing?" Kyuubi asks a little concerned for Naruto's safety because if Yoru pulls to tightly then he will pass out.

"Dad help she is trying to kill me," Naruto screams trying to get away from his sister.

She makes four shadow clones and the hold Naruto in the chair, "no I am trying to make you look nice, besides you couldn't tie the tie earlier so I am doing it for you, there I am done," the shadow clones high five each other than vanish.

"Give these to Sakura," Kyuubi hands the pink roses to Naruto and put one on the suit.

**Skip to when Sakura and Sasuke arrive**

Ding, "coming," Kyuubi answers the door to see Sakura in a pink dress and with her hair down, "come in, you must be Sakura, right," she nodes and goes inside, "Naruto, your girlfriend is here," he screams to his son.

"Girlfriend, umm we aren't," Sakura tries to say until she sees Naruto in the suit and blushes.

"We'll have dinner when Yoru's date picks her up, is that ok, and I will introduce myself when the Uchiha gets here," Kyuubi walks away.

"That's your dad?" Sakura asks, "Ino said he is very grouchy."

"He can be but right now he is distracted by Sasuke coming to take Yoru on a date," Naruto says in a matter of fact tone.

"Sasuke – kun is taking Yoru on a date? Sakura says defeated, _wail she gets to go out with my Sasuke I have eat with Naruto, I will get my revenge if tonight is horrible,_ Sakura's inner voice says.

Nock, nock, "I will get it," Yoru says running for the door, Sakura stops her.

"That's what you are wearing to go on a date with Sasuke? Nope, I am helping you dress better, let's go," Sakura drags Yoru into her room and makes her change clothes and does her hair.

Naruto gets the door, "hey, Sasuke, come in Yoru will be out if they don't kill each other first," Naruto says thinking about Sakura making Yoru wear a dress and how dad is helping her. Sasuke is wearing black button shirt with the Uchiha symbol on the back and black pants.

"What do you mean them dobe?" Sasuke asks as they sit down at the table in the dining room.

"You will see," Naruto says, and right after he finish saying that Sakura, Yoru, and Kyuubi come into the dining room. Yoru is in a light red long dress with her hair in a fish tail bread, an orange flower behind her ear, and with small high heels on.

"You must be Sasuke, I remember you from the flower shop," Kyuubi says a little irritated that he had even agreed to this. Sasuke silently cured himself for making a bad first impression. "I am Kyu Bijuu, nice to meet you two," Kyuubi says. He doesn't use his real name because that would only end with too much explaining and the loss of friends.

"Nice to meet you, sir," Sasuke says, then he hands Yoru a red rose, that Sakura takes it from Yoru and puts in her hair taking out the orange rose.

"Shall we leave?" Yoru asks Sasuke, ne nodes and takes her hand as they leave, "I'll be home later, by," she close the door and they are gone.

"Dad, you forgot to give her a curfew again, and I don't think she will be coming home tonight," Naruto says.

"I know," his dad says in an ultimate defeat voice, "I'll get dinner," he leaves to get the food.

"Your sister is smarter than anyone gives her credit for," Naruto nodes, "so is it true, that she met Kakashi before or was it just a pass by?"

Naruto shrugs, "ask her, and you look really nice tonight, Sakura – chan."

"Thanks, you to Naruto," Sakura says blushing. Kyuubi comes out and put the food on the table then leaves the room, "your dad isn't eating with us?"

"Nope, he is probably going to train then eat something else in his room, or he has gone to stalk Yoru's date," Naruto says, " and if he does the second one then you will not be seeing him again, except for his grave," Sakura laughs and Naruto smiles, "but I am not joking," then it is quiet. They finish eating and they look for Kyuubi and to their relief he is already a sleep in his room. The two talk for a wail until it starts to rain hard.

"O man, I can't get home in this," Sakura says madly, "I am going to be is so much trouble later."

"Here," Naruto hands her a piece of paper, "write that you are going to stay the night and will come home tomorrow," she does as instructed and her puts the note on a bird that flies the note to her parents. "Now that that's over, you can borrow some of my clothes to wear tonight, and you can stay in my room," he says smiling. He hands her a light blue shirt and night pants to change into and he changes into a dark blue shirt and night pants.

He shows Sakura his room and she gets into his bed and when he tries to lay down to she says, "What are you doing?"

"Sorry, I am used to sleeping with someone on stormy nights like this I, I thought it would be ok, I can sleep on the coach," Naruto gets up but Sakura grabs his shirt and shakes her head. Naruto lies back down next to Sakura and they fall asleep together.

**Sasuke and Yoru's Date**

Sasuke takes Yoru to a fiancé restaurant and when they go in people stare at the odd couple, the so called jinchūriki and the boy who can get a date with any other girl he could want Uchiha. After they finish eating and that took a long time, because the waiter and Sasuke started arguing over you can eat at the restaurant, Sasuke won after fifteen minutes of the argument. Though as a last minute though Yoru lies about her name and says she is visiting Konoha, which brought the argument to a close. But every time someone from the restaurant staff came near the table Sasuke would give them the coldest stare in the history of stares, the man who started the argument manager gave Sasuke and Yoru the meal for free and adds desert into the deal as an apagoge. After the two leave it starts raining hard.

"It won't be letting up until tomorrow, from here whose house is closer?" Yoru asks.

"I think mine, let's go," Sasuke says, he puts his suit jacket on Yoru's head then takes her hand and the two run for Sasuke's house. Sasuke gets two towels and gives on to Yoru.

"I hope this isn't too much trouble," Yoru says drying off and hands him back his jacket.

"No, I will get you something to change into," Sasuke walks into his room and gets out an old shirt that's too small on him now and some night shorts, he changes into a black shirt and pants. He gives the clothes to Yoru and shows here the guest room, than he leaves. She changes and lays down, _what am I doing this wasn't support to happen._ The sound of thunder reverberates throughout the empty Uchiha's house.

Yoru walks to Sasuke's room and he is still awake, "something wrong?" Sasuke asks her.

"Can I sleep in here with you?" Yoru asks, Sasuke is surprised to hear this and before he can ask why thunder sounds and lighting flashes, and Sasuke sees Yoru clutching her hands together an with her eyes closed afraid.

"Yay, sure, come on," Sasuke lifts up the covers and Yoru craws in, instantly falling asleep. _She is scared of thunder storms; she must do this with Naruto every time there is a storm like tonight. _Sasuke looks at her, his bed is a queen size but he can still feel her next to him, _she is warm, this is what _it's_ like to sleep with another person_. Sasuke falls asleep.

**Review and tell me what you think, I will put the next chapter up tomorrow. I know this chapter is very long.**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 5

**I don't own Naruto just the plot**

**Bijuu's place**

Naruto wakes up with Sakura and him holding hands and that he is hugging her. "Morning Sakura – chan," Naruto says yawning and sits up.

"Morning," Sakura says, _wait this isn't my room, and that was Naruto's voice, that's right I slept over and we shared a bed._

"Did you sleep well, Sakura – chan," she nodes and they both get up and go to the kitchen.

"Morning you two, sleep well?" Kyuubi asks as soon as they are in the kitchen. Both blush, "I don't care what you two do but I don't want any grandkids for a few more years," he says smiling.

"Dad! What the heck is wrong with you!" Naruto screams sat him, Sakura is blushing even more now and Naruto is too.

"You two should eat some breakfast now, eggs, bacon, toast, potatoes, and juice," Kyuubi said and put down the plats loaded with food and the drinks, then he leaves to train alone.

"Your dad is really nice," Sakura says and tastes the food, "wow this is good," she says amazed.

"Yay, he can be when he want, but one thing I do know is that he is an awesome cook and he is teaching me so I will be just as good as him someday," Naruto says then takes a drink. Both of them eat breakfast then are at a dilemma.

"What am I support to wear?" Sakura asks, she didn't think about bringing a change of clothes, but she did bring her head band.

"I have an idea," Naruto runs to Yoru's room and carful opens the door, "dear god, home many books does she have?!" Naruto screams and Sakura hears him and looks at his book shelf that is lacking of books. "Here," Naruto runs back into his room with a pink jacket with the Uzumaki symbol on the back, a black shirt, and black pants with pink lines going down the sides of the pants, and it is all in Sakura's size.

"How, where did, when did," Sakura could decide on what to says first.

"Yoru sews and she made this when she liked pink and wanted to wear it all the time, there is also purple, green, and white," Naruto says.

"Thanks," Naruto leaves the room so Sakura can change and he gets dress in the bathroom. "Naruto, if we don't leave now Kakashi is going to beat us to the meeting sight.

"Right, dad we're leaving," Naruto calls to his dad then they head to the forest were Kakashi is waiting for them.

**Uchiha's house**

Sasuke wakes up first to see Yoru hugging him and lying on his chest, last night Sasuke forgot he took off his shirt, and that his arm is around Yoru. Sasuke sits up trying not to disturb the sleeping Yoru and he carefully gets out of his bed, letting Yoru sleep for a little longer. He walks into the kitchen and makes breakfast, fish, eggs, soup, rice, and green tea. Yoru gets up and walks into the kitchen as Sasuke is setting the table. "Morning," Sasuke says.

She yawns, "Good morning, Sasuke – kun," she blushes, "I mean Sasuke," trying to correct herself.

"Sit down its time for breakfast," Sasuke sits down on a pillow because his table is low and Yoru sits down and they eat, "is it good?" Sasuke asks.

"Yes, it's really good, you should have just cooked last night instead of taking me out this tastes a lot better," Yoru says smiling. The two finish breakfast then come to a stop when Yoru forgot to bring extra clothes. "I only brought my head band, how did I forget my clothes," Yoru starts rambling to herself.

"You can borrow some of my clothes, here," Sasuke hands her a blue Uchiha shirt, big neckband and all, white shorts, and the slandered ninja weapon holders. Yoru undoes her braid and puts it up in pigtails.

"Are these really an Uchiha's artier, its comfier then I thought it would be," Yoru plays with the shirt and moves around to see if she can move easier in this instead of in her normal clothes.

"Yes all the Uchiha's wear these cloths," Sasuke is holding a necklace behind his back of the Uchiha symbol, but he can't Deeside whether or not to give it to Yoru, "here," he holds out the necklace hoping for the best.

"Cool thanks," Yoru has Sasuke put it on her. "O god," Yoru looks at the clock, "Sasuke we are going to be late."

"Ok, let's go," Sasuke and Yoru run to the forest where the team is meeting Kakashi.

"You for are late," Kakashi says to his students, "what are the girls wearing?" Naruto looks at his sister and Yoru looks at Sakura.

"Naruto," Naruto looks scared, "YOU WENT IN MY ROOM! I WILL KILL YOU!" She pulls out a kunai knife and charges for Naruto, who blocks her.

"She needed something to wear and you never wear it so I thought it would be fine, anyway, WHY ARE DRESSED LIKE AN UCHIHA!" Naruto yells back at her.

"Same reason," Yoru puts away the kunai knife and walks over to Sasuke and Sakura says close to Naruto.

"Well now, back to why we are here, today's mission is to protect a man, he is at the Hokage's office lets go," Kakashi says and everyone follows him, when they get to the Hokage's office they see a drunken man.

"I am Tazuna, a bridge builder of ultimate renown, and until I am safely home I expected to protect me with your lives," he says, "and are you really bring that little child with you," he points to Yoru, and that angers Naruto and Sasuke.

Yoru smiles, "well I am quite strong, and I don't think that an escort mission should require a lot of strength anyway, right," she smiles like a fox then walks away. Everyone is at the gates of Konoha with bags and they start walking. Yoru and Sakura are still wearing the cloths the boys gave them, and Yoru told Sakura to keep the cloths Naruto stole from her room.

"There aren't any ninjas in the Land of Waves right?" Yoru asks.

"Right, we won't be fighting any ninjas on a C level mission," Kakashi says. Yoru nodes and walks back ahead to Sasuke and Naruto.

Then two ninjas come out from a puddle and cut Kakashi into tiny pieces and say, "one piggy," then they go after Naruto, "two little piggy," but Sasuke throws kunai knifes and get the two ninja's weapons stop. Yoru jumps on their arms and kicks them both in the face, and the two ninjas get free, one goes after Naruto and the other goes after Tazuna. Naruto snaps out of his shock and nocks the first guy to the ground knocking him unconscious. Sasuke goes in front of Sakura who is trying to protect Tazuna, Yoru runs behind the second ninja and kicks him knocking him unconscious and Yoru is sitting on him.

"Wow," Kakashi comes out of nowhere and was about to save the day but the ninja's are already defeated.

"God you love being late Kakashi, but they are already asleep," Yoru gets off the ninja and Naruto drags the other one over and throws him on top of the other ninja, then Kakashi ties then up. "This isn't a C rank mission anymore it's more like an A ranked mission, sweet," Yoru smiles, "so who is after you Tazuna?"

"Blunt child aren't you, I am being chased by Gato because of the bridge I am building," Tazuna says until Yoru interrupts him.

"Ok, well I want to see this through," she puts her hands behind her head, "are we going to continue?" Everyone counties to travel until they get to the Land of Waves by boat, when they get off the boat they are traveling through another forest, then the group is attacked again.

"Well if it isn't Zabuza Momochi, the kid who ran off and left the Land of Mist!" Kakashi says. "I will take him on." Zabuza is covering his mouth, has black hair, his mist head band is on his head sideways, and he isn't wearing a shirt.

"Kakashi of the sharingan, I presume, if it wouldn't be too much trouble could you surrender the old man?" Zabuza asks.

"Protect Tazuna and don't interfere with the battle," Kakashi says and revels the sharingan he has hidden behind his head band. Everyone goes around Tazuna and Kakashi attacks Zabuza, he vanishes using a jutsu and then he appears in front of Tazuna and Kakashi destroys his water clone. The real on appears behind Kakashi and cut him down, but it is only his water clone and Kakashi holds a kunai knife to Zabuza's head.

"You are good but I won't be easy to fool," Zabuza gets behind Kakashi and holds a kunai to his head.

"I am tired of this," lop, Zabuza's head is decapitated from his body and Yoru is holding the bloody kunai.

**Please tell me what you think I and I will upload the next chapter next Saturday. Sorry about the long wait but I will be in a Tec free zone till then.**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 6

**I don't own Naruto, just the plot**

Everyone is speechless, Yoru's hand and parts of her face is covered in his blood and she looks emotionless, like she could just keep killing like that. "Are you ok Kakashi?" Yoru asks he nodes. Yoru takes out a rag from her bag and covers it in water then cleans the blood off of herself. "Did I scare you guys that badly by killing him," Yoru looks at her teammates, "sorry," she looks down.

"I think you just suppressed everyone," Kakashi says trying to cheer her up. They escort Tazuna to him home. When everyone goes to sleep that night Yoru goes outside and sleeps in a tree, _maybe I over did it by killing him like that, would stabbing him had been better, or maybe I should have just knocked him unconscious. No he was too dangerous to leave alive and if I left him alive then he would try to kill everyone, what I did was right, I hope. I hope they don't hate me._ She holds the Uchiha symbol on the chain Sasuke gave stares at the star for the rest of the night.

"I never thought she could kill someone," Naruto says.

"Well she was trying to protect use and I guess she thought that was the only way, and what did we do. We stared at her and didn't say anything," Sasuke says.

"Well it was kind of shocking," Sakura says trying to cheer the boys up, "where is she anyway, I haven't seen her since we got here."

"The girl that came with you is outside," Inari says, "she said that she would not come inside." Then he left the three ninja's alone.

"Let's just go to sleep," Naruto says, Sasuke and Sakura look at him shocked, "if you try to talk to her right now she won't lesson and may attack, so she will be better tomorrow." Everyone goes to sleep. In the morning after breakfast Kakashi takes everyone to the forest for some training.

"Today we are going to climb trees without using our hand," Kakashi demonstrates how to and throws kunai knife to everyone. Naruto walks up the tree with eases like Kakashi, Sakura runs up the tree on her first try, Sasuke uses too much chakra and leaves a foot print in the tree, and Yoru runs up the tree like Sakura even though she can walk up it like Naruto and Kakashi. "Well it looks like every one except Sasuke can do it," Kakashi says. Sasuke tries again and gets it like everyone else.

"Spoke to soon, Kakashi," Sasuke says grinning.

"Good job," Yoru says smiling a little.

"Sorry about yesterday," Naruto blurts out.

"Me too," Sasuke says.

"So am I," Sakura says.

"Doesn't matter," Yoru says and they look surprised, "ninja's have to kill people so I shouldn't have gotten a little mad because of the silent treatment, I do it to people all the time," Yoru says.

"The silent treatment right?" Naruto asks half kidding.

"Nope," Yoru says looking at Naruto and smiles, "just kidding," and everyone sighs with relief. _No I am no _she thinks.

The bridge is completed on time and Tazuna names it Naruto, he wanted to name it Nigh but Yoru said it would be better to call it Naruto. They head back to Konoha and everyone heads home. Yoru asks Naruto to leave the part about her killing someone out when telling dad about the mission and he said ok but that he was going to lie about something and at that point Yoru doesn't care.

Naruto tells Kyuubi about the mission, "and then Yoru bite Zabuza and everyone is really surprised especially Zabuza and he is screaming for her to let go and then she kick him in the nuts," Kyuubi make a face at that part, "and Kakashi beats him up, and we got to show off how to climb a tree without using our hands."

"Hey, Yoru, did you bite someone on your mission?" Kyuubi screams down the hall.

"Yes, he angered me so I bite him and kicked him below the belt why?" Yoru screams back.

"No, reason," Kyuubi started to reconsider training her in hand to hand combat. But the only reason she knew how to answer is because she head actually did that to someone when she was younger. The three at dinner and when to sleep and then Naruto and Yoru, dressed in her usual outfit, got the meet Kakashi for a mission and he is late as usual.

After the mission Naruto and Yoru walk through town, Yoru starts walking backwards, "so, do you think that Kakashi will," Yoru bumps into someone knocking both of them down, "sorry," Yoru gets up and helps up the person she knocked down. She looks at the teen dressed in black clothes, has something on his back, and is wearing a sand ninja head band.

"That hurt you know," he says mad.

"I know and I am sorry for running into you, umm, what is your name?" Yoru asks.

"Kankuro," he says.

Yoru looks at the blonde girl standing next to him, she has for pigtails and a giant fan, "I am Tamari," she says.

"Cool, I'm Yoru and that's Naruto," she points to her brother, "I am sorry though," she smiles, "and the one in the tree is Sasuke, but who is you friend with red hair?"

Everyone looks in the tree to see Sasuke sitting there but they don't see the other person she is talking about until he says, "I am surprised you could sense me," he says, Naruto and Yoru look at him and they see he has the kanji for love on his forehead and no eye brows. He jumps down right in front of Yoru.

"So what is your name?" Yoru asks looking at his start in the eyes, his team mates are scared and are surprised that Yoru isn't running away and can stare right in his eyes full of the intent of killing. Yoru matches his killing intent with her own. Tamari and Kankuro back away from the two red heads.

"Garra of the desert at your service, and you are?" Garra asks her.

"Yoru Bijuu at you service," Yoru can shock anyone but what she says next surprises everyone including her brother, "do you want to be friend, Garra?"

Everyone gawked at her, "why do you want me to be your friend?" Garra asks.

"Because you are a lot like me, more than you think, so are we friends?" Yoru hold out her hand.

"Sure," Garra takes her hand; Kankuro and Tamari look at her and then Garra and wonder why she isn't dead right now. He lets go and says, "We are leaving, by Yoru." The three sand village ninja vanish, Naruto and Sasuke run up to Yoru.

"Are you ok, are you insane?!" Naruto screams at her.

"Yes, and maybe a little, but they are here for the chunin exams," Yoru says. Naruto looks at her confused, "Kakashi is going to beat us to the bride if we don't leave now, let's go," Yoru, Sasuke, and Naruto run to the bridge and Sakura is already there.

"Hi everyone, you will never believe what I did, I signed you all up for the chunin exams," Kakashi says.

"Nice job," Yoru says.

"Good one, you almost had us," Naruto says.

"You have to fill out these applications," Kakashi hands everyone an application. "It's your choose whether or not you enter. If you choose to enter then you need to report to room 301 at the school by 4:00 tomorrow afternoon, that's all," Kakashi vanishes.

"Let's go home and tell dad Naruto, see you two tomorrow, right," Yoru says smiling, Sasuke and Sakura node and the Bijuu sibling go home.

"Dad, dad you will never guess what Kakashi gave us," Naruto said running into the training grounds.

"Good Lord, if he gave you two porn I will kill him," Kyuubi says.

"Wait, what, no, he gave us forms for the chunin exams, cool right!?" Naruto says excited.

"You are right, let's go and prepare now," Kyuubi grabs his children's arms and leads them inside. He has them sit down and gets books from the library in their house and places them on the table, "I want both of you to read and memories everything in these books by dinner, good luck," he walks away into the kitchen. "I guess I can make ramen for dinner tonight, but I will give them a three hours then I will make dinner," Kyuubi goes back to his training outside.

"Why read, why can't we train?" Naruto says pouting.

"All you do is train your body not your mind, dad has taken this test before remember, so there must be a written test at the beginning then a physical test that we are more than prepared for," Yoru says look up from reading the advance strategy guide Kyuubi left her.

"All right, then answer me this sis, if I need to train my mind why did he leave you the advance books and me the books you read two years ago?" Naruto asks

"Easy, when you read you have to start with the first book, so dad says you have to read the novice and advance ones and I only have the advance ones because I already read the novice ones so you should start reading Nii – chan," Yoru says and continues with her book, Naruto starts his books. Every few minutes Naruto would ask about something and Yoru would explain it to him. After three hours of studying Naruto finishes half the books and Yoru barley finishes her books. Kyuubi brings his kids ramen and after they finish Naruto reads the advance books and Yoru rereads them to make sure she understands them. Yoru and Naruto fall asleep studying and Kyuubi takes them to their rooms to sleep in their beds.

The next morning they wake up and Naruto does some basic training with Kyuubi and Yoru goes into town. She walks around looking at everyone and to her surprise she sees Garra, "hi Garra," she calls to him.

Garra looks at her, "hello Yoru, what do you want?"

"Wana get a snack, there is a really good tea shack around the corner," Yoru is smiling when she says this, but Garra looks at her confused. "What's wrong Garra, if you aren't hungry then we can do something else."

"Why are you trying to be nice to me," he asks bluntly.

"Well we're friends remember, yesterday you said that we can be friends," Yoru says, "where you just lying," she says hurt.

"I have never had a friend," Garra says.

"Join the club, until very recently I have been alone, shunned, and almost killed by my own village, because of what they think I am," Yoru says, she sits down on a bench.

"Well you have never had your father try to kill you," Garra says and sits next to Yoru.

"I was abounded by my real parents and got adopted by Naruto's dad, does that count?" Yoru asks.

"Where?" Garra asks.

"Down a back ally in Konoha, where garbage is left, and I was only an infant too, want to try again?" Yoru asks to see what else he will ask her.

"Your family and supposed comrades looks at you like you're a monster," Garra says.

"I lopped of a guy's head and everyone stayed away from me like I did it for pure pleaser when I was trying to save them from getting killed by him," Yoru says and puts her head on her hands.

"Well I guess we are alike, like you said yesterday," Garra says.

"I told you so," she sits up, "we are friends now right?" Garra nodes and Yoru smiles, "can I ask you a favor then?"

"What kind of favor?" Garra ask interred.

"I need help killing someone during the chunin exams, I was wondering if you see him first during the second test that you could help me kill him," Yoru explains.

"Why are you going to kill him?" Garra asks even though he is going to help her regardless of her answer.

"He is a danger to the people I care about, that's all," Yoru says.

Garra smiles evilly, "ok I will help you kill him, what does he look like?"

"Grey hair, glasses, and when I see him I will tell you who he is, and remember during the second test, alright," Yoru looks at Garra.

"Right," Garra says, "I will see you at the exams, Yoru," she nodes and wave by to him as he vanishes. Yoru heads to the school and waits for her team.

**Tell me what you think and I will update sometime tomorrow**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 7

**I don't own Naruto, just this plot.**

Everyone arrives at the school and team seven goes inside, when they get inside they see two people in front of room 301 and a boy in green ties with a weird haircut. "You miss understand we are trying to spare you," the two boys say that are guarding the door.

"You'd better let me through and drop the force – field illusion you created while you're at it," Sasuke says.

"We have business on the third floor," Yoru says. The crowd watching looks confused.

"So you figured it out," one of the boys say.

"It was easy right, Sakura? You were probably the first to notice it," Sasuke says.

"Yep, you are the most analytical and best in our cell at understanding the art of illusion," Yoru says.

Sakura smiles, "of course I noticed it, obviously, we are still on the second floor."

"Of course," Naruto adds. The sigh changes from 301 to 201.

"Not bad, but it isn't enough," one of the guys kicks at Sasuke and he kicks back but the boy in green blocks both of them.

The boy in green lets go of both of their legs and walks over to were Naruto, Yoru, and Sakura are, "hi am Rock Lee, your Sakura aren't?" he says looking at Sakura. "Would you lie to go out with me?" He smiles and a gleam appears at the end on his smile, "I'll protect you with my life!"

Naruto got tired of lessening to this and walks in front to Sakura, "I would like you to leave my girlfriend alone, Bushy Brow," Naruto says looking ticked at Lee, Lee looks down in defeat.

"Hey, what is your name?" A boy asks.

"It's common courtesy to give your name first," Sasuke says smiling.

"You're Neji Hyuuga," Yoru says to Neji.

"You two are rookies are you? How old are you?" Neji asks Sasuke and Yoru.

"I don't have to tell you anything," Sasuke says.

"Seven, and if you want to learn something about other people give them some information on you first next time," Yoru says. Team seven walks away and Lee follows them.

"Hey, you with the scowl, you me here now, what to fight?" Lee says.

"You want to fight me here and now?" Sasuke asks.

"Yes," Lee answers and jumps down the stairs, "my name is Rock Lee, among sticklers, requires one to introduce oneself before asking for the name of another Sasuke Uchiha."

"So you knew who I was the whole time," Sasuke says glaring at him.

"I am calling you out! I want to test the effectiveness of my techniques against the last surviving member of your legendary clan. Besides…" He blushes looking at Sakura then winks, Sakura looks very disturbed and starts trembling, "you're an angel," he blows a kiss to her and a heart starts flying to her. Yoru grabs the heart before Sakura has to dodge, then she rips it to shreds and step on the remands after she drops it.

"So you're challenging me even though you know my lineage? In other words you're a fool," Sasuke says, "so dog – brow do you really want to learn what it means to be an Uchiha?"

"Absolutely," Lee says.

"Let me handle this, he will be toast. Just give me five minutes," Naruto says ready to fight.

"I have no interest in you, only Uchiha," Lee tries to inform Naruto.

"I don't care," Naruto charges at Lee, and Lee throws him at the wall. "Mark my words; none of you will beat me. I am the greatest fighter among all the junior ninja in Konoha!"

"This could be fun, I accept your challenge," Sasuke says.

Sakura looks at the clock, "don't do it Sasuke, we have less than an half an hour left to turn in our applications!"

"This will only take five minutes," Sasuke charges at Lee.

"Konoha hurricane," Lee screams and starts to spin, Sasuke dodges the first attack and tries to block the second one but he is hit and lands a few feet back. Sasuke activates his sharingan and charges for Lee again. Lee kicks him in the air proving Sasuke's sharingan useless agents him, "exactly, I am using only taijutsu, kagebuno."

"Sasuke," Naruto and Yoru scream. Lee starts to unwrap the banged around his hands, then a pinwheel hits one of them and stopping him from moving.

"That is enough Lee," a turtle says.

"Sasuke," Yoru catches Sasuke but falls in the proses.

"Are you ok?" Sakura asks Sasuke, he is trembling right now.

"Lee I hope you are prepared," the turtle says and Lee node, "he is all yours Guy,"

A man that looks like the grown version of Lee appears with one hand around his eye the other in the air saying, "Ah the exuberance of youth. All of you are full of it." Everyone one in team seven stares at him with shock and a little disuse. Guy gets of the turtle then he punches Lee calling him an idiot, then they huge under a setting sun on a beach.

"Can we leave now, this is way too disturbing for me," Yoru says. Everyone node and they walk away, and when they get to the door the four ninjas see Kakashi.

"I am glad you guys made it here," Kakashi says, "tis way you all qualify to apply for the chunin selection exams. The way the test is set up, it can only be taken by three – person cells, or four in our case."

"Alright," Yoru says smiling..

The four go inside and as they open the door Naruto says, "look out everyone, 'cause here we come!"

Everyone looks at the big crowd of people who are going to take the test, and then out of nowhere, Ino hugs Sasuke from behind, "Sasuke, where have you been cutie?"

"Ino, get off my boyfriend," Yoru says irritated.

"What?!" Ino lets go of Sasuke and walks up to her, "you want me to believe that you high strung dad is letting you date? That is impossible for Kyu –san."

"Well it is true," Sasuke says and kisses Yoru on the check and putting his arm around her.

Ino looks at Sakura and Naruto, "Sakura is mine," Naruto says kissing her on the check.

"O man I just remember I need to find Garra, late," Yoru runs into the sea of people.

"Hi," Shikamaru says, "this is way too troublesome," and Choji is walking with him.

"There you are!" Kiba yells, "Looks like the gang is all here."

"Hi," Hinata says bushing. Shino just stands by Kiba silent.

"Would you guys do us all a favor and shut up?" A man with gray hair and glasses says. "You three gangs of would be hotshots are all genin right? Kids barely out of the local ninja academe? This isn't a school field trip, you know."

"Who the heck do you think you are?" Ino asks.

"Name's Kabuto, so what? You kids need to open your eyes."

"Why," Sakura asks, and then everyone looks around and sees other ninjas staring at them.

"Watch out for the guys from amagakure, those who hide in the rain, they have short fuses. Everyone is on edge, waiting for the exam. I thought I would give you a heads up before they beat you all to a pulp. I have taken this test seven times already so I know how these people act," Kabuto says.

"Wow you have to have a lot of experience," Sakura says impressed.

"You are the man Kabuto," Naruto says.

Kabuto nodes, "cute, okay… The least I can do is give you sweet little babies some vital intelligence on what you're in for with these shinobi skill cards."

"Can you look up anyone?" Sasuke asks.

"Why? Someone you have an interest in?" Kabuto asks.

"Garra from sunagakure, hide in the sand, and Rock Lee from Konoha," Sasuke says.

"You know their names? Then it's no sweat," Kabuto pulls two cards from the deck and hold out Lee's card first, "Rock Lee, he is a year older than you three, mission data: 20 D – ranked mission, 11 C – ranked. His team's mentor is Might Guy and his taijutsu physical skills have grown exponentially this past year. He has no other talents worth mentioning, he was considered a standout among the genin, but he didn't apply for the chunin exam. He is a first-time like you three and his teammates are named Neji Hyuga and Tenten."

He holds up Garra's card next, "Garra of the sand, 8 C - ranked and one B – ranked mission, wow! Not many rookie shinobi get B – ranked mission! I don't have much more information on him because he is from way out in the dessert, but he's come back from every mission unscaved, without a scratch."

"Yep, Garra is pretty strong," Yoru says coming out from the crowd and everyone moves out of her way.

"Why did it take you so long to say hi?" Naruto questions his sister.

"I didn't want to interrupt Kabuto talking about Lee and Garra," Yoru says.

**Yoru and Garra's talk**

"Hi Garra," Yoru runs up to Garra.

"Hello, Yoru," he says, "what took you so long?"

"I got held up by some other ninja but I took care of it," she says looking back, "do you see the man with silver hair in a ponytail with the glasses?" Garra nodes, "that is Kabuto."

"The man we will kill during the second test," Yoru nodes.

"What are you two talking about over here?" Kankuro says looking at his little brother and Yoru.

"Nothing that concerns you," Yoru says shrugging, "I guess this is my cue to leave see you later," Yoru tries to walk away but Temari stops her.

"Where are you going kid?" she asks Yoru.

"I was going back to where my team is before my brother gets himself in trouble or almost dead," Yoru says.

"You have a little brother here?" Garra asks.

"No, sadly, it's my older brother, I am the youngest," Yoru says looking down then looks back up, "and if I don't head back now I fear what is going to happen because of the weird man over there," she points at Kabuto. The two other sand ninjas look at him; Yoru waves to Garra and vanishes into the crowd.

"What, were did she go?" Kankuro looks around and Garra points back at the where Kabuto and Naruto are.

**Back to the present **

"Would everyone please just shut up?!" A man yells, "Sorry to have kept you waiting, my name is Ibiki Morino. I'm the proctor and chief examiner for the first part of h exam. Now the first test is a written test."

"What, a written test," Naruto says shocked.

"I hope you remember the studying we did last night," Yoru says smirking. Everyone picks a number to decide where they sit, Sasuke is sitting in the middle left, Naruto is in the front next to Hinata, Sakura in the middle back and Yoru is next to Garra.

"Papers face down until I give the signal. Now listen up, there are a few big rules that pertain to the first test. I will write them down, I will not take any questions and I will only say this once. Rule one each question is worth one point and there are ten questions, so if you get them all right then you will have ten points but if you get them all wrong then you will have zero points. Rule two is still a team event so all the teams point will be added up at the end of the event. The third rule is if any candidate makes any of the proctors think you are cheating then the team that person is on will lose two points, and if you lose all your point you will fail and be asked to leave. Also if any shinobi does get at least one point in each cell then the whole team will fail. You have one hour starting now."

Yoru starts to tap her pencil and Naruto remembers everything from the books he read last night, _Yoru must have used a jutsu to help me remember everything in the books so we all can pass, thank god, I didn't understand a word of this till now._ Naruto starts writing down the answers and Yoru stops taping her pencil. Sakura knows all the answers and writes them down.

_Come on Sasuke, relies this test was made for cheating, _Yoru thinks as she writes down her answers, then she sees Sasuke turn on his sharingan, _good he figured it out._

**I hope you liked this chapter, I was going to put it up earlier but I couldn't find a stopping place so read the next chapter that I will try to put up tomorrow to see how this goes. Please someone review, no one has yet.**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 8

**I don't own Naruto just this plot**

**Thank you for the review**

_Garra still hasn't answered a question, maybe I can help._ Yoru grabs Garra's hand lightly and writes 'you can copy my test if you want I am already done. Write on my hand to respond.'

Garra writes on her hand, 'I am fine, but thanks.' Yoru lies her head down and fell asleep. Naruto is continuously checking his answers to see if he got them right. One down side to Yoru's memory jutsu is you can't remember if you wrote it down right even if you just wrote it down correctly.

"Excuse me," Konkuro says standing up with his hand raised.

"What is it?" one of the proctors says.

"I've got to go to the bathroom," he says smiling.

The proctor handcuffs him and says, "Of course, one of the other proctors will be accompanying you."

"Why not," the two walk out of the room.

_I wonder if they have figured out that that proctor is a puppet,_ Yoru sits up.

"Time to get ready for the tenth question," Ibiki says, "and before I say this question I will be adding a new rule." Konkuro walks in, "looks like you're in luck; the time you spent with your doll hasn't been a completely wasted. Don't worry about I just sit down. Let me explain, this rue is absolute, first you must choose whether or not you accept or reject this question."

"Choose, what happens if someone doesn't accept the question," Temari screams.

"If you reject the question and don't answer it then you will lose all your points and you will fail, and both of your teammates fail with you," Ibiki says.

"What," a boy screams out.

"Then why would anyone reject it?!" Screams another boy.

"If you take the question and fail then you will never be allowed to take the journeyman ninja exam again."

"You can' be serious. That's ridiculous! There are ninja here who've sat here for the chunin exams more than once already! We know there are!" Kiba yells.

"Just your rotten luck, I wasn't making the rues in the past years, and I am now. I've been up front of you with you; you can take the failing grade now and try again later. Anyone who has any doubts would be smart to reject the question right now, and then come back and reapply next year and the years after that," he says smiling, "ready, let's begin. Those who choose not to take this question raise your hand and you can leave after your number has been confirmed."

After a minute people started to raise their hands and teams leave, Sakura is about to raise her until Naruto rises his trembling. Every one team seven is surprised; Naruto slams his hand down, "never underestimate me! I won't quit and I won't run! I will accept your stupid question and even if I end up as a rookie for the rest of my life I will still become hokage, even if I can only make it by pure stubbornness, I don't care!"

"This is your last chance, if you want to quit then quit now."

"I never go back on my word, that's my shinobi way."

"Good call, so everyone that is still here passes the first exam," Ibiki says, "all seventy – eight of you here passed…" Ibiki gets cut off when a black ball crashes through the window.

"What the," Naruto and Yoru say at the same time.

The black fabric is hit to the wall and a women comes out, "None of you are in the clear yet, or in any position to celebrate, I am the second exam officer Anko Mitarashi, let's go people time is a – wastin. Follow me." There is an eerie silence.

"Can't you sense the mood here," Ibiki says from behind the sign.

"She reminds me of Naruto," Sakura says.

"Wow, you must have made it to easy o well, follow e to the next test and I will explain the rues there."

"This looks like a creepy place," Sakura says.

"Don't worry I'll protect you," Naruto says confidently.

"You are about to find out why this is called the Forest of Death," Anko says. "Before we can start, I need everyone to sign these consent forms. I will explain the exam then you can sign the forms, with the other members of your cell bring the forms to the hut behind you and submit them. This is like a game of survival and capture the flag but with scrolls." She shows everyone the round forest surrounded by the gate and the tower in the middle. "You have to get a haven and earth scroll, within five days to the tower. Now let's talk about the rules, one obviously it's all your members must make it to the tower in the allotted time with the two scrolls. So if you loss a team member for any reason, injury or death, then you are out. And under no circumstances can you leave the forest before time is up. No recesses and no time- outs. Also you are forbidden to look in the scrolls. That is all the explanation I will give, we will trade on scroll for three forms after you get the scroll choose the gate to start from and everyone will start at the same time. Also on more piece of advice, stay alive."

"It's almost time to distribute the scrolls," a man says after they cover the hut with a black tarp.

"Are you ready Sasuke?" Yoru says hugging him from behind, Sasuke comes back to reality and pats her on the head and nodes.

Everyone gets there scrolls and head to a gate, "all right," Anko yells, "part to of the journeyman ninja selection exam begins… Now!"

**I know this chapter is a little short but I will try to put a new one up later today and if I don't then the new chapter will be up by Tuesday or Wednesday. Also thank you to all the readers. Please review.**

**Time for shameless self advertisement, I am writing a Bleach fanfic, called Grimmjow's watch, please check it out, thanks.**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 9

**I don't own Naruto, just this plot. Sorry I am just now updating but I got very sidetracked today.**

"I am going ahead ok, so when you guys go forward then I can head back and we can meet half way," Yoru says.

"No, we are not slitting up," Naruto says crossing his arms.

"Well I am going whether you like it or not so by and don't forget about the whistle," Yoru says then vanishes into the forest.

"Hey, and she is gone," Naruto says, "Now I have to pee," he walks over to a tree.

"No in front of me, I am a girl," Sakura says and punches him in the head and he runs to a bush further away.

"Much better," Naruto says coming back.

"I thought I said to stop being vulgar in my presents," Sakura says lifting her fist. POW, Sasuke punches Naruto in the face, "Sasuke that's nice to help me but that was a little over the top."

"What was that for," Naruto says rubbing his check.

"What have you done with Naruto?" Sasuke says and Sakura looks confused.

"What do you mean, hello, I am right in front of you and bleeding," Naruto says.

"You're wearing your shuriken on your left when Naruto's right handed, and the real Naruto is behind you," Sasuke point to the real Naruto standing up.

"Wow, good night," Naruto says then knocks him unconscious, "what was that supposed to be my replacement?"

The three ninja's move further into the wood then stop, "remember this if we ever get separated we can't trust each other blindly or it will probably end worst then last time, we will make a password. It will be a poem called Ninki, when I ask for it this is how you will respond, 'we thrive in the chaos of the enemy tide. Quiet shinobi don't need dens to hide. Our only concern is to watch and wait until the enemy lowers the gate.'"

"How do you expect me to remember that?" Naruto ask.

"I already got it," Sakura says.

"Can't it be something easier like "ramen"?" Naruto asks.

"I will take the scroll," Sasuke says, and then a large gust of wind blows and cuts Naruto's check.

"Ow, what the?" Naruto says and the wind picks up again.

"A new enemy?!" Sasuke says, everyone jumps and hides.

Three grass ninja's come out, the one with long black hair says, "Stick around you two, it could be fun, I'll go in alone!"

Sasuke is hiding in a bush and Sakura find him, "Sasuke."

"Not another step, what's the password, the "ninki." Sasuke says holding a kunai knife.

"Oh, right 'we thrive in the chaos of the enemy tide. Quiet shinobi don't need dens to hide. Our only concern is to watch and wait until the enemy lowers the gate.'

"Good," Sasuke says.

"Hey, guys, are you alright?" Naruto says running out from behind a tree.

"Not so fast Naruto, the password," Sasuke says.

"The 'Ninki' right, 'we thrive in the chaos of the enemy tide. Quiet shinobi don't need dens to hide. Our only concern is to watch and wait until the enemy lowers the gate,' Naruto says perfectly and Sakura sighs with relief. Sasuke throws a kunai at Naruto and he dodges it, "hey."

"What are you doing Sasuke, he said the password correctly!" Sakura screams at him.

"And this time he is good enough to deflect my attack," Sasuke says ready to attack again.

"Wait a second here!" Sakura yells.

"Well done, what gave me away?" The black haired grass ninja asks.

"I knew you were underground the whole time eavesdropping on everything we said, that's why I chose that kind of password, the kind that the real Naruto would never be able to memorize," Sasuke says proudly.

"I see watch and wait, eh? This is going to be more fun than I thought," the ninja says smiling.

Naruto jumps out of a tree, "where is Sakura – chan and Sasuke," he looks around, "what, it's huge!" He screams at the giant snake. Naruto tries to dodge it but he gets captured by the tail and swallowed, "hey, it ate me!"

"That was another phony Naruto!" Sakura says surprised.

"I suppose you'd like to steal this earth scroll wouldn't you? Since you've already have the got a heaven scroll!" The ninja says then swallows his scroll, "now shall we see who will be stealing scrolls from whom? We'll fight to the death," he put one of his fingers in his eye and shows Sakura and Sasuke a vision of them being killed by kunai knifes through their heads. The man takes out two kunai knifes and throws them, but before they hit Sasuke stabs his own leg and gets Sakura and himself out of there. The two are now hiding behind a tree.

Naruto still in the snake is thinking of a way out, "I've got it, art of the doppelganger, solid form," the snake explodes, "I am the shinobi that will become hokage, so don't mess with me! I got better things to do than become a snake turd! Now I have to find Sakura – chan and Sasuke, then my sister."

"Sasuke speak to me are…" Sakura yells but Sasuke covers her mouth, because her screaming will get them discovered and killed. Sakura looks  
around and sees a large snake but can't say anything about it, she gets Sasuke hand of her mouth and screams, "Sasuke, snaaaake!" Sasuke jumps in the air and throws a few kunai at the snake as it tries to attack him, he kills the snake, but the ninja with black hair comes out of it.

"For shame, letting your guard down, stay on your toes like good prey should! It makes it more rewarding for the predator." He slithered u the tree like a snake and stopped when he was almost hit by Naruto's kunai.

"Sorry, Sasuke but I can't remember that stupid password," Naruto says with grin.

"Sweet Naruto that was awesome!" Sakura screams.

"Naruto to the rescue, hunh? You're completely psyched to be saving the day but now would be a good time to run for your life! This guy is way out of our league!" Sasuke screams at Naruto.

Hehehe, my complements of your stunning defeat of the giant snake," the ninja says.

"Hey, why don't you pick on someone you own size, or something like that," Naruto says.

Sasuke looks at Naruto then the man, he deactivates his sharingan and says, "If it's our scroll you want, come and get it, take it and leave."

"Sasuke what the heck do you think you're doing?! Is this some clever way of beating the enemy, by handing over everything we've got?!" Naruto yells at him.

"Well done, you're obviously natural born prey, instinctively knowing that your only hope lies in the chance of the predator being distracted by something tastier."

"Come and get it," Sasuke says and throws the scroll at him. Naruto jumps and grabs the scroll before he gets it and land next to Sasuke, "stay out of this you'll ruin everything!" Naruto punches Sasuke in the face, "what do you think you are doing?!"

"Naruto, what are you…?" Sakura says.

"I forgot the stupid password but I know this Sasuke is a fake," Naruto says.

"Naruto I am me you dobe," Sasuke says.

"That's bull; you're the idiot, idiot. You're a coward, which Sasuke isn't so you aren't him. I am not sure we need to be afraid of this guy and even if we did hand over the scroll there is no guaranty that he would spare us. So even if you are Sasuke then I would still be calling you an idiot and maybe a chicken too!" Naruto says.

"This is rich, Naruto, and your right," the ninja licks his eye, "why bargain," he pulls up one of his sleeves to reveal a tattoo and he bits his thumb; "when I can just kill you and take the scroll," he puts blood down the tattoo.

"Shut up," Naruto says and charges for him.

"Don't do it Naruto!" Sasuke yells at his teammate.

"Summoning no jutsu," the ninja says and summons a snake that swats Naruto through a tree and him into another one.

"Naruto," Sakura and Sasuke scream.

"Excellent, but let's not take any chances, eat the boy," the ninja tells his snake.

"Eat snot, sucker!" Naruto yells as he is about to attack, but the ninja blows him away into another tree.

"And now it's Sasuke's turn, let's see how he hands it."

Naruto comes out of nowhere and makes the snake bite the branch in front of Sasuke, "are you ok you big chicken," Naruto's eyes are red now. The ninja wraps his tongue around Naruto and pulls him up to him, "Heyy, let go of me!""

"So the nine tails brat is still alive and kicking! How fascinating that when he is consumed with rage, so of the Kyuubi's chakra, an amazing development." The ninja uses his tongue to lift Naruto's jacket and shirt to reveal the seal, "there's the proof, the spell that seals the monster within appears on your skin like a tattoo," the ninja charges chakra in each of his fingers then jabs them all into Naruto's stomach, knocking him unconscious. The ninja takes the scroll and throws Naruto.

"Naruto," Sakura scream and throws a kunai to stop him from falling. "Sasuke, Naruto may be nothing like you, he can be clumsy and a hand full and sometimes a big nuisance, but at least he's got guts! Naruto is no coward, right?!" Sakura yells.

Sasuke snaps out of his little fear moment and activates his sharingan and pulls out his weapons. Sasuke attaches wire to the weapons and throws them at the ninja, he dodges but Sasuke throws three different weapons at him and he notices the strings. "A sharingan, a three pronged attack!" The ninja catches the weapon in his mouth and Sasuke sends a fire jutsu down the wire and it lights the ninja's head on fire.

"That on child should have such a mastery of the sharingan power, truly a worthy successor to the honored name of the Uchiha clan. In fact in think I want you all to myself after all!"

Sakura runs over to Sasuke's side.

"It's marvelous fun making you show me all of your tricks," Sakura and Sasuke become paralyzed, "you really are his brother, you can see and conceal things with those eyes of yours of your like Itachi himself could never dream of!"

"Just who the heck are you?!" Sasuke scream at the ninja.

"I'm Orochimaru the giant snake, if you would like a rematch then pass this exam as quickly as you can," Orochimaru says as his burns the heaven scroll. "I will see you again if you manage to defeat three sound ninja that answer to me."

"What are you talking about?! We never want to see you again!" Sakura screams.

"Perhaps not but wishing won't chase me away," he makes a hand sign and then his neck grows long and he bites Sasuke on the neck, "I look forward to see you again Sasuke, in your quest for power."

"W – What, everything hurt," Sasuke says and falls to the ground passing out from pain.

"What did you do to Sasuke?!" Sakura asks Orochimaru.

"II just gave him a present to remember me by," he says and vanishes.

"Naruto, Naruto, Sasuke is," Sakura looks to see Naruto still unconscious, she move them to a place where she can hide them and take care of them.

**Review and tell me what you think. Next chapter you get to see what Yoru has been doing the whole time wail the rest of her team is fighting Orochimaru. I am going to try to update later today.**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 10

**I don't own Naruto, just this plot.**

Yoru is jumping from tree to tree looking for Garra until she sees him and his team, "hey," Yoru yells at Garra scaring the three sand ninjas.

"Yoru, are you here alone?" Garra asks.

"That was too close," Konkuro says.

"Well it is your fault for provoking him," Temari says.

"Yep, are you ready," Yoru asks and Garra nods , " good lets go then."

"What, where are you two going?" Konkuro asks.

"It's none of your concern," Yoru says smiling and the two leave, Konkuro and Temari look at each other and think the same thing,_ what is Garra and that girl going to do? _

"Do you know where he is?" Garra asks.

"Yes right over here," Yoru stops and they see Kabuto alone drinking water.

Yoru jumps down, "boo," Kabuto turns around and throws a kunai and almost hits Yoru but she dodges it, "chill."

"It's one of the rookies, where is your team?"

"I would say a few miles back and catching up," Yoru pulls the kunai out of the tree, "but I think I need to do this quickly so do me a favor and stay still," Yoru lunges at him and he dodges.

"What are you doing," he knocks the knife out of her hand and he hold her up agents a tree, "are you really trying to kill me rookie?" He asks amused.

"Let me go," she struggles but she couldn't get out of his grip.

"Sure, after you tell me why you tried to… What is going on?!" Kabuto is lifted into the air by Garra's sand and he comes out from the trees.

He closes his hand, "sabakusoso," Kabuto is crushes and his blood splatters everywhere, including on Garra and Yoru.

"Cool and ew," she walks over to the river, "we should wash off," she takes of her jacket and pants. Garra turns around; she looks at him confused then smiles, "I am wearing a tee shirt and short so you can turn around."

Garra just rises of because he didn't get a lot on him but Yoru was covered in blood. She washes her cloths in the water and lays them on a rock to dry and is trying to wash the blood out of her hair. "How do you know that it got in your hair?"

"I don't but if it do and someone on my team sees it somehow then I would have to explain all this," Yoru gestures to Kabuto and the blood splattered everywhere.

"Here, we get extra," Garra hands her a heaven and earth scroll.

"Wow Garra thanks, um, I don't have anything for you though," Yoru says feeling bad but still accepts the scrolls.

"It's fine," Garra says.

Yoru feels skeptical then thinks of something, "actually I think I do have something," she gets out of the river dripping red and takes a whistle with a string tied on it out of her pants pocket, "you can have this."

She hands it to Garra, "thanks," he smiles a little, this is the first gift he has gotten from a friend before, "you may want to wash off some more though," and Garra points to the red puddle under her feet.

"Yikes," she sit by the river and tries to wash her hair again, "that whistle is special, if you blow it then I will know where you are because it will activate a jutsu I put on it," she hold up the whistle around her neck, "counting ours, I have made four."

"Four?" Garra sits by her.

"Yes, mine, yours, my brother's, and my dad's, the only down side of it is it gives me tunnel vision and I can only see the trail and it's a different color per person."

"So why do you wear one, if its suppose to help you find others?" Garra asks.

"This one turns off the tunnel vision but I still will see the path to the person and it's a response, too," Yoru rings out her hair and put it back up, "I wonder what your color would be?"

"We can try it right now, is it loud?" Garra asks.

"No one can hear it except me and maybe a few animals, and if we are I can't be this close. My dad blew it when I was this close and it felt like it was going to die from the bleeding in my ears," Yoru goes a mile or two away from Garra and he blows the whistle. Yoru's vision shrinks and she can see a dark red line, she blows her whistler back and regains her sight and goes to Garra. "Did you hear that?"

Garra nods, "so what is my color?"

"A dark red," Yoru says. _Now I have to look out for Garra's dark red path, dad's orange red path, and Naruto's orange path._ "I think we should probably head back to our team," Yoru says sadly.

"You are right let's go," Garra says but he doesn't want to leave his friend, he put the whistle around his neck and the two go.

As they are heading back Yoru can't shake a bad feeling she is having, she loses her footing and falls, "what, aaaa," she screams.

Garra turns around and sees her falling and uses his sand to catch her, "are you ok, what happened?"

"I just lost me footing that's all," Yoru stands up and stumbles again, _what is going on, this hasn't happened since,_ and Yoru relies something, "Naruto you idiot," she says leaning on the tree.

"Your brother, did he just blow his whistle or something?" Garra ask as he has her lean on him.

"No, the problem is he _didn't_ blow it and now I think he is in trouble, I have to go," Yoru tries to stand again with more success this time.

"Aright, I will see you when the exams are over, right," Garra asks.

"Of course, by Garra," Yoru runs off and Garra goes to his team. _What is happening there, did they attack before I could come back, is it that late, crud I need to go faster or I won't make it before Sasuke._ Yoru activates her fox clock with one tail and runs faster.

When she gets close to where her team is she turns it off and runs as fast as she can in her normal form, when she gets there she sees Sasuke with weird tattoos trying to rip of a sound ninjas arms', Naruto and Lee unconscious, Sakura on the ground beat up, and then he pulls the ninja's arm out of their sockets and breaks them.

"I hope you are more of a challenge," Sasuke says walking to the other sound ninja.

"Sasuke stop it," Yoru screams and jumps out of the tree and land in front of him. She hugs, "this isn't you, please change back."

The marks on Sasuke from the curse mark faded away and he falls into Yoru's arms, "Sasuke."

"You're pretty tough! Obviously in your current state we have no chance of defeating you, Sasuke. Please accept this is a token of my admiration and as someone reparation for your trouble and allow s to leave in peace. After what we've have done that may seem like a lot but something big is a foot that merits further investigation and confirmation! I give you my word that on behalf of all of us, if you let us go then we will stay till the end next time we fight, even if we are losing," the sound ninja says as he gets his two friends

As he is about to leave Sakura screams, "Wait, you've got to tell me who Orochimaru is?! What did he do to Sasuke and why did he choose Sasuke?!"

"I don't know, we were just following orders," the sound ninja says then leaves.

"Hey is everyone ok? I hope this won't be any trouble but I am leaving Lee in your care," Sakura says.

"What happened to me?" Sasuke asks.

"Ok, I am tired of being in the dark, tell me what happened," Yoru says. Sasuke tells her up to the part where he passed out and Sakura tells the rest. _Orochimaru is here, I should have known that and hadn't left, I am an idiot._ "I am just glade everyone is ok."

"What about this one, shall we kick him till he wakes up?" Shikamaru asks.

"Oh oh can I do it?" Choji volunteers.

"I will wake him up," Yoru says running over to her brother, she unzips her jacket and takes out her whistle covers her ears and blows as hard as she can.

No one can hear it but out of nowhere Naruto is rolling around covering his ear screaming, "bloody murder," everyone is shocked.

Then Yoru hits Naruto in the head, "that is for not calling me when you guys got in trouble."

"What, what do you mean?!" Naruto yells at his sister.

"You forgot about the whistle that I gave you again, baka!" Yoru screams at him and he falls back.

"Oh," Naruto says quietly, "wait, Sakura what happened to your hair?!" Naruto gets up and runs to his girlfriend.

"I wanted to update my image, a new look. Having long hair is fun and I liked it but let's be real this is much easier to manage," Sakura says Naruto nods but doesn't really believe what Sakura is saying.

"Well we should head to, the tower now," Yoru says, everyone has already left.

"But we only have this scroll now," Naruto says a little sheepishly.

"No we don't, looky," Yoru takes out the heaven and earth scrolls Garra gave her.

"Where did you get those?" Sakura asks amazed.

"I have a friend who wants us to pass this test, so let's go, shadow clone no jutsu," Yoru says and two other clones pop up, "get on," they say.

"Why don't we just walk, that is a waste of chakra, Yoru," Sasuke says.

"I know a path to the tower that will takes up there in no time and you all are to beat up to keep up," Yoru says crossing her arms, all of them.

Everyone looks at Yoru then themselves, she can back without a scratch and with two scrolls and they are all injured one way or another, "if but only till we get there," Sasuke says.

"Alright but first I am going to have to ask you guys to close your eyes the whole time," Yoru says apologetically.

"You're not going to use _that_ jutsu are you?" Naruto asks skeptical that she found a short cut.

"Yes, but it is way faster that way," Yoru says.

"Well we should trust her," Sakura says, "and if this is faster than I don't see why we should say no."

"I have agree but I still don't like that you have to do all the work," Sasuke says.

"Outnumbered now get on and close your eyes, oh and you will feel a strong breeze so hold on," Yoru cares Sasuke and her clones care Sakura and Naruto. After the three ninjas close their eyes Yoru activates her fox clock but hides her chakra so they don't feel the spick and she runs. After an hour of ridding Yoru they get there she deactivates the clock and tells everyone to open their eyes. "Tada," she says raising her arms out of breath and she stands in front of their teams door.

"Wow that was a short cut," Sakura says impressed.

"Let's go in the door," Naruto says.

**How did you like this chapter, review and I will update on Friday, and I am sorry about putting it up at night again, I forgot to post it. :P.**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 11

**I don't own Naruto, just this plot.**

**Also thanks for the reviews girr**

The four ninjas enter the room and they look around, "well now what do we do?!" Naruto asks.

"Open the scrolls," Yoru says and everyone looks at her shocked.

"Yoru, we will get in trouble," Sakura says.

"But the instructor said not to open them until we made it to the tower," Yoru says, even though she never said that it made scene.

Naruto and Sakura open the heaven and earth scrolls then wind started to swirl around the opened scrolls, "Naruto, Sakura let go of the scrolls," Sasuke says and they throw the scrolls. Naruto and Yoru looked at the man recognizing him and Sasuke says, "Are you?"

"Hey, long time no see," Iruka says.

"What's going on?" Sakura asks.

"You three look like you had a hard time but Yoru looks fine," Iruka says.

"I cared then here, but I did it so we could get here faster," Yoru comments.

"Why was Iruka sensei summoned?" Naruto asks confused.

"At the end of the second test its set up so we chunin meet up with the exam takers and I was allowed to greet you four," Iruka says smiling.

"Greet us?" Sakura asks.

"Congratulations you all passed the second test, I would like to treat you all to ramen," Iruka is interrupted by Naruto jumping on him and hugging him, "Naruto lesson till the end."

Sakura and Sasuke sit down, "he still has energy," Sasuke says.

"Yep, I only found one way to stop all that energy," Yoru says to Sasuke.

"And what is that?"

"Hold up a vegetable and he will run away from you so you don't have to deal with him, or I bow my whistle in his ear and he scream and runs away, or you could just do this," Yoru stands up and walks over to Naruto ,"Naruto if you keep acting like this then dad will take away your ninja rights and retrain you in the art of quiet and stealth for the fifth time," Yoru says and Naruto stands there quietly, Yoru walks up to Sasuke and says, "see."

"so what would have happened if we opened the scrolls during the test," Sasuke asks.

"I was ordered to knock them unconscious for the remainder of the test," Iruka says.

"Um sensei, what does the scroll on the wall mean, there are words missing so we can't understand it," Sakura says.

"It's the Hokage's motto, yeah, the 'heaven' in this paragraph refers to the human mine and 'earth' refers to the body. 'If you lack heaven seek wisdom and be prepared,' for example Naruto's weakness is his brain, 'gain knowledge and be prepared for missions.'" Sakura and Yoru laugh at the pouting Naruto. "'If you lack earth then run in fields, seek advantages,' so if Sakura has low stamina then she needs to continue training. And if you have both earth and heaven then you can succeed in any mission."

"So then the missions become safe and easier," Yoru says cutting in.

"Then the part with the missing word?" Sakura asks.

Iruka unrolls the scroll, "so the word that represents chunin, the 'person' from the scroll goes there, the last sentence is, and 'the rules will guide a person's extremes. You four passed this part of the chunin exam, that see if you have the makings of a chunin, I want you all to keep this motto in your heads as the test goes on. Well that's all I have to tell, good luck on the third and finally test and don't push yourselves to hard."

"We are all ready for this sensei," Yoru says.

Everyone walks through to the next doors to see a lot of Konoha ninjas and Garra's team, "well I guess we are early," Naruto says, "let's go wash off."

They when to the bathrooms and all took showers and rested. Soon more teams arrived until the 5 days were up; all the teams are now standing in front of the Konoha teachers. "This is going to be awesome," Yoru whispers to her team, "and dad is going to love hearing about this," Naruto and Yoru smile.

"Hokage sama will be explaining the third test," Anko screams into a mic.

"Before I do that, I must explain the reason for the test. Why do we always take the test with ally countries? 'To promote friendship among the countries.' 'To raise the leave of the shinobi,' I don't want anyone to be confused about the true meaning of this exam. The true meaning is a replacement for war among the ally countries."

"What, you can't be serious?!" Yoru says.

"If you go back in time then all our allies were once our enemies who fought over who would rule, in order to prevent useless fighting we set up the chunin exams so each country choose people to fight."

"Why do we have to do this bull? Isn't this to decide who becomes a chunin or not?!" Naruto screams.

"So there are two sides to the test," Yoru says.

"Leaders from other countries and clients will be watching the third exam to see which country is the strongest. This exam is to show off who is stronger and it only has meaning because your lives are at risk and people who have already taken the test come back for this dream. One more thing, before the third test begins I need to say that this test is a life risking battle and it has your dreams and country's prestige on the line."

"I get it," Naruto says.

"I don't care, just get on to the life threating part and what it entails," Garra says.

A new ninja comes in a takeover, "I am Hayate, before the third test there is something I want you to do, a preliminary to decide who gets to participate in the third test."

"What, so there is too many people to take the test or something?!" Yoru says, "That's stupid."

"As the third said there will be guest and it will take too long to fight with all of these people and we only have a limited amount of time. Alright, those who don't feel like they can continue step forward because we are starting the preliminary immediately."

"What? Right Now?! Kiba screams.

"Also this is individual, and it will be from now on," Hayate says.

Sasuke grabs the curse mark, "Sasuke, you should quite if the curse mark is still hurting you!" Sakura tells Sasuke. "You've been in pain this whole time, I am telling the teachers," Sakura is about to raiser her hand and Sasuke is about grab it but Yoru does that first.

"Sakura, this is his choose, not yours to make for him, just but out," Yoru says looking at Sakura irritated.

"I am just an avenger; I am only doing this to answer the question, 'am I strong?' I don't care about chunin of whatever and they are here," Sasuke says.

"The preliminary will consist of one on one fights, the winners of each fight will get to fight in the third test. There are no rules, the fight is over when one of the fighters are unconscious, admit defeat, or are dead, I can stop the fight and say who won if I want. And the object that will control your fate is this electric scoreboard, it will show your name and the person who you will fight name. Now let's see who will be fighting first," Hayate says and everyone looks at the board. The names that appear are Sasuke Uchiha and Choji. You two stay in the ring and everyone else go up to the top.

Everyone walks up the stairs and Sasuke looks disturbed and upset by something Kakashi says to him and they walk by each other. Sasuke is holding his shoulder because the curse mark is hurting him.

The two start their fight but before Choji forfeits, because he just wants to eat and not fight Sasuke.

Kakashi appears behind Sasuke and says, "Well good job, I guess" he takes Sasuke away somewhere else. The next match is Shino vs. Abumi Zaku. The Sasuke broke his arms during the first part of the second test so he is wearing bandages around both arms.

"Now begin."

"You should forfeit, or you will be finished," Shino says.

"I only need one arm to beat you," Zaku pulls out one arm, he attacks Shino and he blocks.

"You can't defeat me with one arm."

"Shut up," something comes out of Zaku's hand and blows Shino away, Shino stands up and there are bugs on his face, and there are a lot of his bugs on the field. (I am not going to write the chats the have during the fight, except for Yoru's.) The bugs attack Zaku, he pulls out his other arm now and he tries to attack but his arms fall off, Shino's bugs had blocked the pipes in his arms causing the pressure to destroy them. Shino punches him in the face and wins the match.

Kakashi comes back, "hey."

"Don't just hey us!" Sakura says but gets interrupted by Yoru.

"How is Sasuke is he ok now?" Yoru asks worried.

"Don't worry he is resting in a hospital right now." Yoru and Sakura sigh with relief.

"The next match is Sakura vs. Ino."

The two girls go down to the fighting area and both put their headbands on their foreheads and fight for five minutes until they knock each other out and they both loss.

"Next match is Konkuro vs. Kiba."

The two walk down to the area and fight, it was over quickly because Konkuro knocks him out with his puppets very quickly and almost killed him, earning him Yoru's glare and Garra's too after he sees her upset. Konkuro wins.

"Next match is Shikamaru vs. Kin Tsuchi."

The two inter the area and they fight, Shikamaru joins there shadow and she only laughs at him when he pulls out a kunai and she has to do the same. They throw the kunai and both dodges, but Kin hits her head in the wall knocking herself unconscious. Shikamaru wins.

"The next match is Tenten vs. Temari."

The two enter the fighting area and begin. Tenten throws kunai at her but they all miss, Temari wins the match by attacking Tenten with her wind attack.

"The next match is Hinata vs. Neji."

The two walk down and fight with their gentle fist, Neji goes to fare and almost kills Hinata but the fight I stopped. Naruto goes down and swears by Hinata's blood that he will defeat Neji.

"The next match is Lee vs. Garra."

Lee and Garra enter the area and fight. Lee is blocked by Garra's sand until he takes off his weights and gets a lot faster, then he hits Garra. Lee opens the five of the inner gates and continues to attack Garra. He throws Garra to the ground but he is cushioned by his gourd, Garra is about to crush Lee's arm and leg until they were completely unusable but Yoru screams at Garra not to hurt him badly. But he still breaks his arm and leg but they will be able to heal to their original condition now or back to the way they were before Garra broke them.

"And the final match is Yoru vs. Dosu Kinuta, the last person will get a pass and that is Naruto."

Naruto wishes that he was fighting instead of Yoru but she walks down to fight with Dosu. "you should quit before I kill you little girl."

"How about you quit before I snap your neck and kill you first, because I know what you did to my team and I am out for some revenge."

"Begin."

Dosu attacks with his sound attack and Yoru covers her ears, she glares at him then throws kunai as fast as she wants people to think she is, Dosu dodges them all and attacks her with a kunai knife she threw. "I am tired of this," Yoru says, and her team remembers what she did the last time she said that. She runs behind him with speed he didn't expect to see and he falls to the ground. Everyone looks at her shocked except for Garra, "I didn't kill him!" She screams ticked off and walks away wining her match.

All the winner, except for Sasuke, stand in front of the hokage, "I would like to start explain the main test now," the hokage says, "The finals will be one month from now."

"We aren't doing it right now?" Naruto asks.

"This break will allow you to make preparations for the test."

"Preparations?" Neji says.

"Now you can get to know your enemy and yourself, in these fights you had to fight without any knowledge of your opponents and now you can calculate your chances of winning and try to fine the weakness of your opponents. Also you can train yourself, and rest your bodies from all the fighting you have already done," the third says.

Everyone leaves and returns to their homes, "dad we are finally home!" Naruto screams as the two siblings enter the house. "I am going to crash on the coach," Naruto says.

"I will join you," Yoru says and the two head for the living room. When they look in they see a man with white spiky hair talking to Kyuubi.

"Welcome home you two," Kyuubi says, "this is our guess Jiraiya."

**Tell me what you think and review! I love to see them and they make me want to write more to the story. I will update tomorrow, hopefully. Also for pnce I am updating in the morning. :)**


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 12

**I don't own Naruto, just this plot**

"Nice to meet you," Yoru says smiling weakly.

"Hi," Naruto says.

Naruto and Yoru both sit on the coach looking at Jiraiya and their dad, "so how did the exams go, both of you pass?" Kyuubi asks, and they both nod.

"So why did you two meet?" Yoru asks more interested.

"What do you mean?" Kyuubi asks confused and Jiraiya looks equally confused.

"Well, you never bring girl guest over and now we see Jiraiya a male guest," Yoru tries to imply something without saying.

"Yoru!" Naruto and Kyuubi scream at her.

"I kid, anyway if you did do that than you would get someone cuter and less into naked women," Yoru says staring daggers at Jiraiya.

"So when did you get in town Jiraiya?" Naruto asks before something else starts.

"I came back for my research," Jiraiya says and stars at Yoru creepily and she backs down and nudges closer to Naruto.

"What kind of research?" Naruto asks.

"Jiraiya don't answer that!" Kyuubi says not wanting to destroy what little innocents they have left.

"For my novel," Jiraiya says not listening to Kyuubi.

"What kind of novels?" Yoru asks and Naruto nods.

"This kind!" He holds up an orange book with the words Ich Ich Paradise on it.

"You write porn?!" Yoru screams, "if I find you in my room or trying to peak at me I will kill you!" She warns the pervert.

"Porn?" Naruto asks, Kyuubi never told Naruto or Yoru about porn.

"I 'borrowed' Kakashi's book, Ich Ich Paradise and read it, then returned it quickly," Yoru says.

"Well I have a fan in this room then," Jiraiya says smirking, "would you like to help me with my research?" His nose started to bleed a little.

"NO!" Yoru scream, "I have my respect, where did you find this pervert?!"

"I town," Kyuubi says, "Wail you two were taking the chunin test."

**Kyuubi in town early that day (flash back)**

Kyuubi looks at his shopping list again, "I have everything for tonight dinner, when they see this they will be surprised," he holds the two bags full of ingredients and walks pass the bath house, he looks up and sees Jiraiya looking in at the girls side. _Don't tell me that that's Minato's teacher, a Sannin, he is a pervert! Now I am really glade I raised Naruto or this guy would have done it instead._ Kyuubi makes a shadow clone and it takes the groceries home, "hey."

"Shh, I am doing research," Jiraiya says and returns to his peaking.

"Don't shh me you pervert," Kyuubi picks up a rock and throws it at the Sannin, "pervert on the bath house!" Kyuubi screams.

Girls scream and throw buckets at Jiraiya and he dodges all but one, and that one makes him fall into a bush. "What did you do that for?!" Jiraiya asks irritated that his research was interrupted. "hey are you ok?" Jiraiya looks at Kyuubi who is about to fall over, _what's going on why do I feel faint, wait did something happen to Naruto, impossible. I will just have to suck it up or this Sannin will not take me seriously._

"I am fine," he stands back up and says, "I also don't think Sannin should act like perverts Jiraiya," Kyuubi says frowning.

"How do you know me, wait, you must be one of my many fans," Jiraiya says smirking, "I bet you want a piece of the action or an autograph."

"I am Kyu Bijuu, or more commonly know ask Kyuubi in my fox form," he says smiling back like the fox he is.

"You're the Kyuubi," Jiraiya says surprised, "I thought."

Kyuubi shushes him and says, "The village doesn't know and I will explain everything at my house, let's go," Kyuubi walks away, "but I still need to finish shopping."

"For who, your kids?" Jiraiya says jokingly.

"Exactly, glade you understand," Kyuubi says smiling and continues to walk and after Jiraiya recovers from shock he follows.

"You have kids?!"

"Yes, Naruto my twelve year old son and Yoru my seven year old daughter," he turns back to the fruit bender, "four apples and a watermelon please."

He pays for the food and the continue walking, "you mean you raised Naruto?! And who is Yoru, is she actually related to you?"

"Yes, Minato left me to raise his son and like I said she is my daughter, but Naruto founder her on the streets so I adopted her as his little sister and as far as I know, no she is not actually related to me, but she could be but I real don't care," Kyuubi says then buys some ramen and milk.

"How?"

"I assume you mean how I am in a human form, Minato did something with the seal and I just go used to it and started this family, a new life, and a clean slate." The two walk to Kyuubi's house and enter.

"I still don't understand, why you?!"

"Well it was either me or let the boy grows up alone and full of hate for the people who shun him, call him names, and try to kill him for reasons he is unaware of," Kyuubi puts away the groceries and makes some green tea, he hands a cup to Jiraiya and they continue their talk in the living room.

"We I am his god father," Jiraiya says.

"Oh, so where have you been for the last twelve years of his life? Writing the crud you perverts love to read and spying on naked women like the super pervert you are?!" Kyuubi stands up talking irritated that he even can call himself Naruto's god father when he hasn't even meet him once.

"Well," Jiraiya starts.

"You don't have to explain yourself to me but if you think you are going to take either of them you are wrong," Kyuubi says and sits back down, "if you want to spend time with Naruto then you can train him and his sister."

"What? Train them, why?"

"For the chunnin exams, they will like the break from my training style," Kyuubi says smirking and thinks about how he tries to train the harder than anyone else so they will get stronger.

"I don't want to know how you train them, but you have been raising him for this long, why, you can just kill him and then be free," Jiraiya asks.

"The answer is simple and right in front of you, I get a new life as a human and still get my power and I have airs now that I truly care about, and I get to be a father," Kyuubi says, "and I am NOT going to be a PERVERTED OLD MAN!"

"I am not just a pervert," Jiraiya walks to the open part of the room and does his moves, the dance he does when he introduces himself, "I am the great, the powerful, Jiraiya, and I am a super pervert," he makes a perverted face and wiggles his fingers in front of his face.

"Of course, a pervert sage, pervy sage is the nickname you will earn from my kids when they meet you," Kyuubi predicts.

**Back to where we were before the flash back**

"Dad, is pervy sage going to be staying over or for dinner or something?" Yoru asks.

"Told you so and yes he is going to train you two for the chunnin exam," Kyuubi says.

"So what are you going to teach us pervy sage?" Naruto asks exited.

"Things, we will start tomorrow," Jiraiya says, "and it's Jiraiya."

The four at a large dinner of stew, ramen, fish, rice, and dumplings, and the next day didn't start of very well, "pervy sage get out!" Yoru scream can be heard throughout the house. Yoru looks at Jiraiya in her room looking through her draws, "die!" She throws kunai at him, Yoru, still in her night gown, chases him out of her room and down the hall to the kitchen where Kyuubi is making breakfast.

"Stop!" Kyuubi says and turns around to see Yoru with her kunai and Jiraiya in front of her, "Jiraiya sit down at the table, we will talk about this later, Yoru give me the kunai and change, we will also talk about this later."

Jiraiya walks into the dining room and sits by Naruto and Yoru goes into her room to change, "so did you take anything or are you a spirit right now?" Naruto says trying not to laugh.

"What does that mean?"

"It means either you have a death wish or you a very stupid," Naruto says and then right after he finishes saying that Yoru comes in and sits down in front of Jiraiya. "We shouldn't do any train with anything pointy today or for the next week," Naruto says half joking and half serious. Kyuubi brings breakfast and everyone eats.

"Ok, let's go to the river," Jiraiya says, Naruto and Yoru leave ahead of him, but Kyuubi stops Jiraiya.

"Jiraiya I need you to do me a favor, check the seal on Naruto," Kyuubi says holding his arm.

"Ok, but why," Jiraiya says and Kyuubi releases his grip.

"Are you coming pervy sage," Yoru says peaking back in the house and walks in, pulls Jiraiya outside so they can leave.

Now they are at the river, "I will be teaching you chakra control by having you walk on water, this will teach you to distribute the chakra without it being the same each time."

Yoru and Naruto try it, Naruto falls in and Yoru walks around without trouble, "what that isn't right!" Naruto says made.

"Naruto come here," Jiraiya says and he goes to him, Yoru stays on the water. "Lift up your shirt."

"Why?"

"Just do it, and close your eyes," Jiraiya says, Naruto obediently lifts his shirt up and Jiraiya looks at the seal, he sees a five pronged seal that shouldn't be there. Jiraiya removes it and has Naruto try walking on the water again and he can do it without trouble this time.

"Alright, whatever you did worked," Naruto says.

"Alright you two come back, now I am going to have you sign a summoning contact with toads," Jiraiya takes out the scroll and unrolls it, "sign it in blood then put down your finger prints." They both do it, "now you can summon toads, let's try it, Naruto you first."

Naruto bits his thumb, and uses some of Kyuubi's chakra now that he can us it again, "summoning no jutsu," he slams his hand down on the ground and then a giant toad appears.

"I am Gamabunta, who summoned me?"

"I did," Naruto says.

"Well call me when your older and we will go out for a drink," he vanishes.

"My turn," she bits her thumb, "summoning no jutsu," then slams her hand to the ground and Gamabunta comes back.

"What why did you resummons me?"

"Actually I summoned you this time," Yoru says.

"How can I child summon me?"

"The same way I can cut off a grown man's head without batting an eye," she says.

"Call me when you are old enough to drink, we will have a blast."

"Got it," she holds up a thumb up and he vanishes.

"What did you mean cut of a man's head?" Jiraiya asks concerned.

"Oh I killed someone but it is a secret got it?" Yoru says smiling creepy and with the look of 'say a word and I will kill you too' mixed with 'how can I hurt anyone.'

"It is a secret so don't tell dad," Naruto says.

"Alright, well that's all the training for today, let's head back."

They told Kyuubi about most of their training and had a relaxing day.

**please review, and next time I am going to do a time jump to the day before the chunnin exam. : )**


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 13

**I don't own Naruto, just this plot. I am uploading later in the day because this chapter is really long.**

**The day before the chunnin exams**

"So what are we going to do?" Yoru asks her brother.

"Well I am going to ask Sakura on a date and relax before the exams, are you and Sasuke going to do anything?" Naruto asks.

"No, Sasuke is still training with Kakashi; I do know where they are but I don't want to disturb them. I can see if Garra want to hang out," Yoru says wondering aloud, "do you think the adults will mind?"

"I don't think they remember what today is anymore," Naruto says and they look at the large empty bottle of sake, Kyuubi and Jiraiya passed out with little cups on the table.

"Why did they drink last night again?" Yoru asks.

"I think they were celebrating or just wanted to get along for one night," Naruto says wonder why too.

"Oh well, good luck with your date," Yoru says and leaves to see Garra.

"Thanks, wait should we leave them in the house alone like this?!" Naruto looks at them and he finds one of Jiraiya's books and looks through it, "I don't get it," he puts the book down and leaves.

He stops by Ino's shop and gets a pink rose, then heads to Sakura's house; he jumps on her balcony and knocks on the glass. Sakura turns around shock and opens the door, "Naruto what are you doing here?" Sakura asks as she invited him in.

Naruto hold out the pale pink rose and says, "Would you like to go out on a date tonight?"

"Naruto," she says blushing.

"We can go to the movies then dinner, what do you say?" Naruto says.

"Sure, that sound great but what about you're training?" Sakura asks, "You shouldn't slake off."

"I know but today is my day to rest before the exams so I wanted to spend it with you."

"Alright I will see you later then," Sakura kisses him on the check and he leaves.

"Alright," Naruto says when he gets home, "god they are still out," Naruto smiles evilly. He turns on the sink with cold water and fills up a bucket, he also makes coffee. "Wake up," he throws the water on Jiraiya and his dad.

"What the, ah my head, what happened last night," Kyuubi says holding his head.

"I never though drinking with the Kyuubi would be so much fun," Jiraiya says.

"You two got drunk and I thought that since it is lunch time I should wake you two up," Naruto drops the bucket and brings the two black coffee, "drink this."

Naruto goes into the kitchen and makes a stir fry with rice, and he places it on three plats and puts them in the dining room, "are you guys coming?" Naruto screams to the living room, no response.

He walks over to the living room the see Jiraiya and Kyuubi talking, "time to eat, come on," Naruto says.

"Alright, I didn't know you could cook," Jiraiya says and walks pass him.

"Thanks, god why did I drink last night," Naruto helps his dad to the dining room.

"Kyuubi you such a light weight," Jiraiya says drinking some water.

"No he drank more than you," Naruto corrects him.

"How do you know that?" Kyuubi asks.

"Easy, Yoru and I watched for a few minutes and now we know what you look like with nine tails and fox ears, Yoru petted you last night and it was hilarious to watch," Naruto says they eats some.

"Oh god," Kyuubi says.

"Well its better than what she did o pervy sage," Naruto says, "Take off your head band."

Jiraiya does and they laugh, "What want did she do?"

"She wrote perverted sage on your forehead," Kyuubi says chuckling.

"It is also on your arm," Naruto says, "in permanent marker."

"What?!" Jiraiya says.

Yoru walks around town, _I wonder where I can find Garra?_ "Hey your Garra's friend right?"

Yoru turns around to see Tamari and Konkuro, "yes, Yoru, do you know where he is, Tamari, Konkuro?" Yoru asks using their names in hope they will learn hers.

"He is out training, why are you looking for him?" Konkuro asks.

"I wanted to see if we could hang out," Yoru say confused at his question, "why?"

"What makes you want to hang out with him, don't you find his scary, or scared that he will kill you?" Tamari asks bending down to Yoru's level.

"Well he is my friend, no I don't find him scary, and I am not scared that he will kill me. I think he is a lot like me anyway," she says smiling. "Well if you don't know where he is can you tell him that I want to talk to him when you see him?"

"Sure," Tamari says smiling award.

"Thanks," Yoru runs off. _I wonder when they will figure out that it's their fault that Garra is like this, all he needs is a friend and his family to believe in him and not treat him as a weapon._ Yoru goes home, "hey I am back."

"Welcome back sis, can you help me out," Naruto yells from his room and she runs there.

"What's up bro, wow, what is with all the cloths," Yoru looks around his room and sees suits, pants and anything boy wear to look nice.

"I am going on a date in a few hours and I don't know what to were," Naruto says.

"Alright, did you set up how to dress, where are you taking her?"

"No, and I am going to take her out to dinner and a movie," Naruto says.

"Ok, casual it is, wear this black dress shirt and those blue jeans," Yoru says, "I am going to take a nap, night."

"Thanks and nigh, but that is what you get for reading all hours of the night," Naruto says as she walks out. Naruto is about to leave but he tries to wake Yoru first, "hey, wake up or you won't sleep tonight," he says shaking her.

She groggily gets up yawning, "what time is it?"

"I think it's around 5 and I have to go but I thought I should wake you up first, later sis," Naruto says running for the door.

"By and good luck," she calls to him. He heads to Sakura's house with red roses in his hand and knocks on the front door this time.

"I'll get it," Sakura says and runs for the door, "hi Naruto I will be ready in a minute, come in," Sakura says brushing her hair.

"Thanks, and here," he goes in and hands her the roses.

"Thank you Naruto, we can leave in a minute," Sakura says and runs t her room to change. _This is awesome, I get to date my dream girl and I don't have to worry about Sasuke trying to take her because he is with my sister and if her hurts her then father and I will have to hurt him. But that does look like its going to happen, everything is going perfectly in my life for once._

"You must be Naruto," Sakura's dad says.

"He is so cute," Sakura's mom says.

"Yes sir and thank you mam," Naruto sands up.

"Mom dad, you aren't giving him any trouble are you?" Sakura asks coming down the hall, she is wearing a pink dress and caring a little hand bag, "I am ready now Naruto."

"Wow," he smile than snaps back to reality, "alright let's go."

"By mom and dad," Sakura says.

"It was nice to meet you," Naruto says as the two leave.

The two head to the theaters, "so are you ready to fight in the chunnin exams?"

"Yes and I am going to win for the both of us," Naruto says and kisses her on the check.

"How sweet, let's go to the movies now," Sakura says, "what is it anyway?"

"That is a surprise," Naruto says, they watch a Princess Fuun movie, then Naruto took Sakura out for dumplings at a restaurant. After they finish eating Naruto takes Sakura home then he goes home.

"I am home," Naruto whispers as he enters the house as quietly as he can.

"Hi bro, you know it 9:00 and your curfew is 8:30," Yoru says quietly grinning.

"Coming from my younger sister without a curfew!" Naruto whispers back.

"Touché, my brother, let's go to sleep, good night," Yoru whispers with a smile, "and don't blame me when you are sleepy during the exams."

"Good night," he whispers irritated and they both go to their rooms and sleep.

In the middle of the night Yoru hears a whistle, "what?" she says looking up, she sees a dark red path, "Garra," she grabs her whistle from her night stand and blows it to let him know she is on her way. Yoru gets dress and leaves through her window, and follows the red path to see Garra sitting on the roof of a building, "hi Garra," Yoru says as she land next to him.

"Hello Yoru, did I wake you?"

"No I was looking outside at the stars," Yoru lies trying to not say she was sleeping and still kind of tired, "um do I want to know what happen over there?" she points to the destroyed parts of the roof.

"Probably not, you like the stars?" Garra asks.

"Yay, I love to see them, the lights of the sky, and something that you always know will be there," Yoru says looking out at the sky, "what's up Garra?"

"Konkuro and Tamari said you were looking for me before they went to sleep," Garra says.

"They waited this long to tell you, man," Yoru lies on the roof, "why aren't you asleep yet, can't sleep?"

"I can't sleep, ever," Garra says.

"Well, I don't sleep much anyway, so we can talk for the rest of the night if you want," Yoru says smiling.

"Ok, but what about?"

"What do you do during the night?"

"I train and try not to get killed, you?" Garra asks.

"I run until my head is clear, train, read, and get yelled at by haters sometime, but not a lot, another reason I love the night." There is silence as the two ninjas look at the stars and think about all the nights they have spent alone. Before Yoru realize what she is doing, she lies down on Garra's lap and falls asleep.

"Why would Garra kidnap her?!" Konkuro asks Tamari. They went to the roof early I the morning and saw Yoru sleeping on Garra's lap.

"I want to know how, isn't she supposed to be a ninja?" Tamari says.

"Yes I am a ninja," Yoru says sitting up, "where am I, oh god, why am I in your house?" Yoru gets up, "where is my jacket?"

"Here," Garra comes in and hands her the jacket.

"Thanks and what did you mean by kidnapped?" Yoru says looking at Konkuro.

"You two were on the roof and you were asleep on his lap, what other reason is there?!" Konkuro asks irritated.

"I came over to talk to Garra last night and fell asleep on accident and I guess I fell on his lap," Yoru talks like this a normal thing, "I need to head home before my dad wakes up, see ya later," Yoru but on her jacket and jumps out the window, heads home. She goes in through her window, puts her hair up and heads out of her room.

"Look who is alive, sleep well?" Kyuubi asks.

"Yay," Yoru says stretching her arms, "what about Naruto?"

"He is dead to the world and won't wake up," Kyuubi says, "and I am not going to ever try to wake you up again, that's Naruto's job and punishment."

"I will wake him up," Yoru walks into Naruto's room and she sees all of his hand drawn Sakura posters, "I am going to get him a drawing book for is birthday," Yoru decides, "Naruto get up," she says as she shakes her brother.

"I want to be with you forever, Sakura – chan," Naruto says in his sleep.

"God I hate playing this card, no I don't," Yoru says chucking. She pulls out a kunai, "Naruto we are under attack, if you don't get up the man will kill you," Yoru pokes him with the knife.

"What, I am up I'm up! Yoru!" Naruto screams and chases her out of his room.

"Dad he is up," Yoru says runnin past him out the back door.

"Dad, where is she?!" Naruto says ticked off.

"Outside, but I would put on some pants first," Kyuubi says looking at Naruto in only his boxers.

"Right," Naruto gets dress then runs outside, "Yoru, I know you are out here, come out!"

Yoru jumps out of a tree and lands on top of Naruto, "I am here and I did, by," Yoru gets up and runs inside. "Morning pervy sage," Yoru says as she runs by him, Jiraiya decided to stay with Naruto's family and continue training the siblings. But today is a day he doesn't want to be there.

"Yoru," Naruto screams after her, "morning, Jiraiya," he stops for a second then contuse to give chase to his sister.

"Both of you stop, it's too early for this, and you should be saving your energy for the exam today," Kyuubi says as he put down there plats, "no sit down and eat."

"Yes sir," they both say and eat.

"So what did you do?" Jiraiya asks.

"She made me think we were under attack and poked me with her kunai to wake me up," Naruto says irritated.

"Well if you didn't sleep like a log then you should have woken up when I shuck you, but you didn't so I did the alternative, just be glade I didn't go to plane C."

Naruto shivers, "what is plan C?" Jiraiya asks.

"Don't ask," Kyuubi says, "you don' want to know."

"If I have to wake you up and the kunai trick doesn't work you'll see," Yoru says.

After everyone finishes breakfast the doorbell rings, "I'll get it," Yoru says and runs for the door, "yes?" she looks at the three Anbu men standing in the door way, one with a bear mask, owl mask, and one with a bird mask.

"We are here to see your father, will you get him?" One with a bear mask asks.

"Sure, Dad the Anbu wants to talk to you," she screams.

"I am coming, wait Anbu?!" Kyuubi runs to the door, "Yoru, go play," she leaves, "what do you want?

"The third hokage has requested that you join the guards to protect him during the third chunnin exam," the owl Anbu man says.

"When you say request I assume this a demand," Kyuubi says irritated.

"Good you understand, here is your uniform, do you have the tattoo?" the man with the bird mask asks.

"No I don't," Kyuubi says and takes the uniform, and looks at the fox mask, _how funny._

"Then come with us you need one," the Anbu man says.

"Alright, Naruto, Yoru I will be back I a few minutes," Kyuubi says and the four leave, they head for the hokage's office.

"Hokage – Sama, we brought him."

"Good you are dismissed," the third says.

"So why do you want my help with your guard, and this isn't cute or funny," he holds up the fox Anbu mask.

"I just have a hunch the extra protection will be needed and I thought it would be quiet suiting for you to wear a fox mask since that is what you are."

"Do I really have to get the stupid tattoo?" Kyuubi asks, he really just doesn't want to get the tattoo for a one time deal.

"Yes, because I may call for you to do more missions like this," the third says.

Kyuubi is silent and glares at him, "just give me the stupid tattoo." He gets the tattoo after a hour of redoing it. "God, did you have to have the worst person in history do it?"

"Well I don't think it was his fault for taking so long, you did threaten to tear of his head, show his family, and then burn it if he did it incorrectly."

"Hm," Kyuubi says, "I am going back home now if you are finished."

Kyuubi heads home, _great I am going to have to watch the old man and when my kids battle,_ "I'm back," he says as he walks in and he sees Naruto and Yoru fighting with kunai and Jiraiya watching, "what the heck?!"

"Oh god, run!" Yoru says and they scatter, Naruto runs to his room, Yoru runs out the back door, and Jiraiya just looks at Kyuubi nervously.

"Explain now," Kyuubi says.

"Ok, ok, wait what is with the tattoo, I thought only Anbu have them," Jiraiya says looking at Kyuubi's arm.

"I just join Anbu, apparently, now what was going on," Kyuubi demands.

"They were just training, and what do you mean apparently?"

"We have a training area in the backyard for a reason, and I made a rule for no training or fighting in the house. That hokage signed me up for Anbu, so I wasn't allowed to refuse the most powerful ninja in the village, even though he is probably the weakest," Kyuubi says the last part under his breath.

"Your part of Anbu?!" Yoru and Naruto go back into the living room.

"Why, they are idiots?!" Yoru says as she thinks about Kakashi.

"It was a request by the third hokage and it will give me something to do," Kyuubi says, "the exams are soon so get ready and pack extra weapons."

The three head to the stadium where the third chunnin test is, after Kyuubi puts on his uniform and he carries his mask. "See you after the fights and good luck to both of you," Kyuubi says and vanishes into a puff of smoke, he goes to the hokage's box and put on his mask.

"Let's win this," Naruto says.

"Right," Yoru says.

**I hope you like it, next chapter the third test, I will upload it tomorrow. Please review and tell me what you think.**


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 14

**I don't own Naruto, just this plot**

**OMG, I am super sorry about updating late, I had to do soothing else this week, but here is the next chapter.**

"Look the first fight is you and Neji," Yoru says looking at the bract.

"Thanks everyone for coming to the hidden leaf chunnin section exams, we will now start the main torment matches between the 9 participants who made it through the preliminaries. Please stay until the end!" The hokage says.

"This is who you will be fighting," everyone looks at the bract, Naruto vs. Neji, Sasuke vs. Garra, Shino vs. Konkuro, Temari vs. Shikamaru, and Yoru will fight the winner of the Sasuke and Garra match.

"The rules are the same as in the preliminaries and I can stop the fight if I see it fit, the first match is Naruto vs. Neji, the rest of you go to the waiting room."

"Good luck Naruto," Yoru says with a thumb up.

"I will win, believe it," Naruto says and put his thumb up too.

"It looks like you have something to say," Neji says smiling.

"I told you before, you are definitely going down here," Naruto says.

"Let the first fight begin."

"It will be fun seeing you fall and realizing what reality is," Neji says getting in his fighting stance.

"Enough talking let fight," Naruto says, "shadow clone jutsu."

"But in the end there is only one true body," Neji says.

"Stop acting tough," Naruto says, a few of his clones charge at Neji and the real Naruto with two clones, all charge up rasengans, _good thing pervy sage taught Yoru and I this move, but I get to unveil it first. _Neji is in a cloud of smoke and the two Naruto charges at Neji with the rasengans, he destroys two of the clones but Naruto his him from behind. Neji is sent flying into the wall.

"Where did you?" Neji gets up and Naruto head butts him back into the wall, then throws him to the middle of the fighting area.

"You always talk about how strong you are, then why did you mentally attack Hinata when she was trying so hard? Insulting Hinata and automatically deciding she is a loser, main family, branch family, I don't care, but a piece of crud like you who calls other people losers, I will never forgive you!" Naruto says as he walks over to Neji.

"If you are going to go this fare then I will tell you of the Hyuga's destiny of hatred," Neji says struggling to get up. "The main family has a special jutsu that has been passed down, it's a curse seal jutsu, and the curse seal represents 'a bird in a cage.' It's a symbol of being tied down to an inescapable destiny," Neji takes off his headband and shows Naruto the curses seal on his forehead. "They carved this seal in my forehead when I was four. A day when a cloud ninja who had come to sign a peace treaty with Konoha, ever ninja was attending except for the Hyugas because the heir turned three, Hinata – sama's birthday. Her father and mine were twins, but because he was born into the world first he leads the main family and my dad led the branch family. When the Hyuga first daughter grew and became three I was given this curse seal as a member of the branch family."

Naruto looks at Neji, "well I am sorry that you have been through so much crud but that isn't Hinata's fault, and that mark doesn't decide your destiny you do, you make your own path," Naruto says and punches Neji into the ground.

"You could never understand what it is like being burdened with a symbol that you could never rid yourself of," Neji yells.

"Shut up!" Yoru screams from the waiting room.

"I can, both my sister and I can, so what?" Naruto says, "Stop trying to act cool, you're not the only one who is special. Hinata is as burden as much as you are, a member of the main family but not acknowledged, trying her best to change herself, thinking about that as she coughs up blood wail fighting you! You're the same, the branch family is supposed to protect the main family but you did that to Hinata, you are disobeying your destiny!" Naruto screams at Neji. Naruto runs quickly and punches Neji under his jaw sending him into the air, "stop whining about destiny, you aren't a loser like me."

"Winner Naruto!"

"Great job Naruto!" Sakura screams from the crowed and everyone claps, and Naruto gives everyone the peace sign.

"Good job, Naruto," Kyuubi says under his breath, standing next to the hokage.

The medics took Neji and Naruto runs to the waiting room, "wasn't that awesome?" Naruto asks Yoru.

She punches him to the ground, "I am mad at you, leave me alone," Yoru say turning away so no one can see she is still crying from when she yelled at Neji.

"This is how you congratulate me on winning," Naruto asks still not noticing that she is crying.

Yoru stops and whips her face, "you did it slowly, I know that you could have finished it faster," Yoru says looking at her brother.

"Would a congratulation every one in a wail kill you?" Naruto asks.

"Would it kill you to also congratulate me on thing that I do well, if you start doing that then I may start congratulating you on things," Yoru starts to walk away to a different spot but says, "but you did do a good job though, so good job big brother," then she walks to a place where she can stand alone.

"They're quit restless, aren't they?" The kazakage comments.

"That was a fantastic match after all," the hokage says and Kyuubi smile under his mask.

"I am sure that is part of the reason, but I think they are more excited about the next match, for the experienced lords and shinobi leaders there isn't a match that they would enjoy more. By the way where is he?"

Kyuubi looks at the shinobi whispering something in the hokage's ear, "we have no choice, and Sasuke will be disqualified."

"Umm, hokage… - Sama," _if I have to call him sama again I will kill anyone who know who I am that hears me, _ "why don't you move the boy's fight to the last one so he can have a better chance of getting here, after all his teacher is Kakashi, the king of being late," Kyuubi says. "And I have to agree with Kazakage – Sama; most of the people here are here to this fight between Garra and Sasuke." _I don't like Sasuke that much, but I know Yoru will be mad if I didn't try to help her boyfriend. I just hope he get here soon, I am one of the people who want to see the match too, anyway, the Uchiha vs. the one tailed jinchūriki, who will win?_

"he is after all, a member of the Uchiha clan and we, as the wind country, request that our Garra be given a chance to fight," the kazakage says.

"What shall we do?"

"Very well, we will postpone the fight," the third says.

"Hokage – sama, are you really ok with that?!"

"Just inform the examiner."

"Yes sir," the ninja leaves.

Kyuubi bend down and whispers, "thank you," in the third ears.

"I'd never thought I would hear that," the third says to Kyuubi now that he is back in attention.

"You shouldn't get used to it, sir," Kyuubi says secretly smiling.

"Ladies and gentleman, the contestant for the next fight arriving arrived yet, so we will push their match back and start the next one." Naruto and Yoru sigh with relief. "The next match is Shino vs. Konkuro, come down!"

"I forfeit," Konkuro says.

"What are you a chicken?!" Yoru says standing next to him.

Everyone jumps back a little except for Garra; they all think _when did she get here?!_

Tamari looks at Konkuro, then jumps down into the arena, "look who is eager, Shikamaru get down here!"

Shikamaru seems lost in thought, and out of nowhere Naruto and Yoru push him down into the ring for different reasons, Shikamaru screams and lands on his head, Temari winces.

The crowd yells at him to get up and start the fight, "what, aren't you going fight, or are you just going to quiet?" Temari ask Shikamaru.

"Shikamaru, good luck," Naruto yells, _I hope that will get him to fight._

"Yay, don't die by her hands that honor is support to be given to your girlfriend," Yoru yells; _now Sasuke has some more time, why didn't Konkuro fight? I guess it's not really my business, I just hope this fight will give him some more time, and if not I can always suggest that I fight Garra and Sasuke fight the winner._

"If you won't come then I will!" Temari yells and charges for Shikamaru.

"Wait I haven't started the match yet."

"Oh man, that girl is really revved up." Shikamaru takes out some kunai and Temari attacks with her fan, there is a big explosion, "ya know, I don't really want to fight, and I don't care about becoming chunnin or not, but I will not lose to a girl," Shikamaru says completely unscaved.

"We can't have a guy losing to a girl, so I guess I will have to do it," Shikamaru says, Temari attack with her fan and Shikamaru hides.

"Go, Shikamaru!" Ino screams.

Temari attacks, "ninpou kamaitachi", a strong gust of wind hits Shikamaru and some of the crowd.

A shadow come from where Shikamaru is hiding and tries to get Temari, she gets far enough away that the shadow can't reach her, she figured out how to get away from Shikamaru's jutsu. Temari marks how far the shadow can reach with her fan; Shikamaru sits down a put his hands together to think.

"Looks like we are finally gets serious," Temari says, she attacks, Shikamaru gets behind tree and takes out a kunai and takes off his jacket. "How long do you intend to hide, just give up!" Shikamaru throws a kunai and Temari uses her fan to block. Then she notices his shadow and dodges when it passes the line. "No I see you were waiting for the sun to lower so your shadow can reach me."

"Temari move, from above," Konkuro yells. A shadow appears in front of her and Shikamaru's shadow moves again but Temari runs.

Shikamaru's jacket is causing the extra shadow, "you won't escape," Shikamaru yells as he moves his shadow to her. Shikamaru caught Temari in his shadow jutsu, "finally, shadow copy no jutsu complete."

"Your shadow shouldn't have been able to reach me."

"I will show you what's behind you," Shikamaru turns his head and Temari can now see the hole he used to extend his shadow.

Shikamaru walks forward and Temari has to too, they raise their hands, and Temari brasses herself, "I give up," Shikamaru says.

"What?!"

"I used too much chakra and I don't want to do another battle."

"Winner Temari."

"Well that was interesting," Yoru says.

Naruto nods, "he was winning, I am going to lecture him," Naruto jumps down.

Yoru sighs, "wait for me," she jumps down after him.

"Idiot," Naruto says.

"Shut it, super idiot," Shikamaru says.

"Why did you give up?!" Naruto asks irritated.

"Forget about it, let's just enjoy the next fight," Shikamaru says.

"That's right, Sasuke and Garra are fighting next, and I have to fight the winner," Yoru says the last part nervously.

"Man, where is the idiot anyway, what is he doing?!" Naruto says. A whirlpool of leafs form in the middle of the ring and when the leafs fall it reveals Sasuke and Kakashi standing back to back.

"Sorry we are late," Kakashi says.

"Your name?"

"Sasuke Uchiha," Sasuke says.

"Man, you know how much trouble you could have been in if you match wasn't post ponded?! But I do like the new outfit," Yoru says smiling.

"Nice to see you too, Yoru," he smiles at he then looks at Naruto. "From your excitement, you won the first round," Sasuke says to Naruto.

"Of course," Naruto responds.

"So he isn't disqualified?" Kakashi asks.

"No we pushed his fight to the end."

"That's good, good," Kakashi says.

"Don't loss to that guy," Naruto says, "Sasuke!" He screams suppressing Sasuke, "I want to fight you to."

"Yeah," Sasuke says.

"Garra, get down here."

"Naruto, Yoru, let's go back up."

"Yeah," Naruto says.

"Ok, good luck Sasuke, Garra is strong," Yoru says.

"For going up at least, we're going to walk up the stairs slowly," Shikamaru says.

"Are you still ticked off that I pushed you down?" Naruto asks.

"It was for your own good, if we hadn't then you wouldn't have fought," Yoru says, "meet you up," Yoru vanishes, and Naruto and Shikamaru walk away.

Yoru appears by Garra and looks at him, "hi."

"Sh," Temari says as she covers Konkuro's mouth.

"Good luck in the fight Garra," Yoru says smiling, "can I walk half way with you?"

Garra looks at Yoru and guested for her to follow him.

"If you talk to him then he will kill you, now she is dead," Temari says.

Naruto is running up the stair and Shikamaru is walking behind him, "come on, and hurry up!"

"There is no advantage to hurrying through life," Shikamaru says. Naruto stops and is frozen, "what's wrong?"

The two look to see Garra, Yoru, and two grass ninjas, "stop," one of them say, "These low level tournaments, like the chunnin exam are great for beating."

"And so this fight, could you loss it?" The other grass ninja asks.

"You two are going to die soon if you don't leave right now," Yoru warns them. Garra sand comes out of the gourd and he kills them by making them explode. "I warmed them, I'll see you later Garra," Yoru waves to her friend and runs back to the waiting room. Garra walks by Naruto and Shikamaru to the area to fight Sasuke.

"If those two hadn't been there we might have been killed, I have never seen a guy who can kill with such little hesitation, even Sasuke could be in trouble," Shikamaru says, "and was that your sister by him?!"

"Now let this battle begin."

**I hope you liked it, I am sorry about ending the chapter like this but I had to. Please review and I will update late in the week.**


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 15

**I don't own Naruto just this plot.**

Garra's sand come out of the gourd and Sasuke jumps back, then Garra grabs his head, "don't get so angry mother, I fed you some nasty blood earlier, I am sorry, but this time it will be delicious."

"Finally 'conversation' has begun…this is bad," Konkuro says.

"I've never seen Garra like this before a fight, is he really that much of an opponent?" Temari asks.

"Yes he is and what is the 'conversation,' is it bad?" Yoru asks coming out of nowhere.

"Oh god," Temari says shocked.

"You aren't dead!" Konkuro says shocked.

"Yes, I am alive, of course I am alive, I have been alive for year now and I am not going to die for a very long time, why wouldn't I be?" Yoru asks.

"Looks like it passed," Garra's team leader says.

"Come," Garra says ready for battle.

"Here I come," Sasuke says and throws shuriken at him, Garra's sand blocks the weapons and he turns the sand into a sand clone. Sasuke charges at it, jumps in the air and Sasuke kicks the sand clone, and then hits his arm into the clone. Sasuke's hand is stuck in the sand clone until he hits the clones head with shear force, destroying it. Sasuke charges to punch Garra and his sand goes in front of Sasuke's hand but Sasuke quickly appears behind Garra and punches him in the face, and sends Garra flying.

"So that's the armor of sand eh? Come on," Sasuke guessers for him to come. Sasuke quickly runs to Garra and kicks him in the face, "what's wrong, is that it?" Sasuke runs to Garra again and kick him in the jaw. Garra put up a sand defends around him. Sasuke charges for Garra, he punches the sand and it turns it into thorns cutting Sasuke, Sasuke kicks the absolute defends and jumps back not leaving a mark on it. Sasuke jumps onto the wall and does some hand signs, lighting starts to form around his hand then Sasuke runs into the absolute defends and slams his chidori into it. "I've got you."

"What's this warm stuff mother?" Garra asks, "Waa, it's my blood!" Garra screams. Something hurt Sasuke's arm and he tries to pull it out of the sand, he screams in pain. Sasuke uses his chidori and escapes the sand. Something arm had had Sasuke's arm and everyone could see the arm. Sasuke looks in the hole he made and looks shocked, the sand falls and Garra is standing there holding his bleeding shoulder.

"I knew it, a wound! The cocoon broke before he could completely transform," Temari says shocked.

"This isn't good, if this keeps going then," Yoru says.

"What?! Wait you know about him?!" Temari asks.

"Of course I do, I should know about someone like me! Anyway that isn't what I was talking about," Yoru says then white feathers start falling everywhere, "it's this."

Naruto looks at the feather and relies that it's a genjustu, "kai," he screams.

The hokage and the kazakage look at each other, "shall we," the kazakage says, two sand ninjas appear by him and he activates a smoke bomb. Three giant snakes appear by the arena and they are destroying everything in sight. The Kazakage holds a kunai to the 'hokage's' neck, "do it."

Four ninjas form a barrier, "for the sand to betray the leaf."

"The alliance only served useful as camouflage to make my enemy relax there guard," the kazakage says, "the stupid fighting games end here, from here history changes."

"To start a war, I knew that you aren't the man you said you are," the 'hokage' says smiling.

"Well I am impressed Sarutobi – sensei."

The 'hokage' smiles, _I a glade I have him tricked him into thinking I am the hokage._

"Garra the plan," Garra's team jumps down and stand around him.

"I knew it."

"What's wrong?"

"Fool, trying to transform into your complete form before you were given the signal."

"He's experiencing the side – effects, it's imposable to proceed now," Temari says.

"Then what are we supposed to do, do it without Garra?!" Konkuro ask.

Yoru jumps down next to Sasuke, "what the heck is going on?!"

"Abort the mission, take Garra and retreat, I am going to join the fight." Temari and Konkuro take Garra and run.

"Hey, Sasuke, I don't know about you but I am going o follow them," Yoru says, Sasuke nods and they chase after Garra and his team.

"So Garra was useless," the kazakage says.

"So who are you really," the fake hokage asks.

"I am hurt you don't remember me, but you are very old" Orochimaru says as he removes his mask, the fake hokage looks shocked, "oh you do remember me. I told you to pick a fifth, because you will die here third," Orochimaru licks the kunai.

"A large number," Kakashi says.

"It's not just that, the situation is more than that, look at the roof of the central watchtower," Guy says.

"That barrier is ninjutsu," Naruto says.

"Do either of you know where Yoru is?" Naruto ask with a kunai drawn.

"Kakashi look in the barrier," Guy says.

"Orochimaru," Kakashi says, Naruto looks at the central watch tower trebling.

"Where is Sasuke?" Sakura asks, then two sound ninjas attack her, Kakashi and Naruto protect her.

Sakura ducks, "just stay like that for a bit, ok," Kakashi says smiling under his mask.

"I told you I will protect you Sakura," Naruto says. _What is going on here, where is Yoru and dad, oh god if the third is with Orochimaru then dad is._

"Are you happy or," the fake hokage asks Orochimaru as tears form in his eyes. Orochimaru stabs his own hand, "you still have a small amount of sadness when trying to kill me."

"That's better, I finally feel better," Orochimaru lets go of the fake third and rubs his eye, "no just tired, I yawned and it let out some tears."

"I thought so, but I don't think you have realized something yet."

"And what is that," Orochimaru asks.

"Who I am," he transforms back into himself.

"Who are you?" Orochimaru asks looking at the red hair person.

**Review and tell me what you think, and try to guess who is the fake hokage, I gave a lot of clues. Sorry this chapter is short, I will update later in the week. : )**


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 16

**I don't own Naruto, just this plot. Also for making you wait for the chapter I made it super long.**

He moves his fox mask to the side of his head, "the people here call me Kyu in this form, but I am Kyuubi," he says smiling, "and I don't take kindly to people who attack my village!"

"Kyuubi," Orochimaru laughs, "the last time I checked the Kyuubi is a fox who hates this village, not a red head who doesn't know how to cut his hair."

"Coming from the white snake with long shine black hair and a butt bow, I am tell you the true but you don't have to believe me, after all," Kyuubi crakes his knuckles, "I am going to kill you."

"Touché, but I am not the one who is going to," Orochimaru was cut off by Kyuubi cutting off his head.

"I'm sorry I interrupted you," he says with a three tailed fox clock on, "please continue, who is going to die?" there is silent, "oh your already dead," Kyuubi uses a fire jutsu and burns Orochimaru's body but takes his head. "Look I didn't even cut off your hair," Kyuubi looks at the head and sits down, "what is going on, well I am just glade that the old fart is ok, now I won't get in trouble by this people for his death," Kyuubi chuckles, "and I thought Sannin are supposed to be strong." _It looks like I was thinking the truth, he heard me call the old man Sama and he knew who I am, _Kyuubi put him mask back on.

"Sakura, it was worth teaching you genjustu during the genin survival training, as I thought you do have a talent for it. Go and nullify the genjustu on Shikamaru and wake him up," Kakashi says, "Naruto help her out. This is the first mission you have had in a while, Naruto you should be happy."

"What kind of mission?" Sakura asks.

"Listen closely, for the first time since the mission wave country mission, an A ranked mission."

"Well, say it already," Naruto says jumping by Sakura, he has a little blood on his face and it not his, he wipes it off.

"Sasuke and Yoru are in pursue of Garra and the other from the sand village, Sakura and Naruto, you two are to nullify the genjustu on Shikamaru and track down Sasuke and Yoru," Kakashi cuts his thumb.

"Why don't we wake up Choji and Ino?" Sakura asks looking next to her.

"In this type of mission a small cell will do," Naruto says.

"Summoning no jutsu," Kakashi summons a dog, "hey Pakkun, will you be able to track Sasuke and or Yoru by their scents?"

"This little doggy is going to help us?" Sakura asks.

"It's a ninja dog," Naruto says a little impressed.

"Hey missy, don't call me a cute little doggy," Pakkun says.

"Ok Sakura and Naruto go nullify the genjustu," Kakashi says, the three nod and sneak over to Shikamaru.

"Shikamaru, from the very beginning," Sakura says annoyed, Pakkun bites his leg.

"Owwwww," Shikamaru screams.

"You were able to deflect the genjustu too, why were you playing possum?!" Sakura asks irritated.

"Bah, I didn't want to be attacked, I refuse! Who cares about Sasuke," Shikamaru picks up Pakkun and pinches his check and in return he bites Shikamaru's hand.

"Ouch!" Shikamaru scream.

A sound ninja appears behind Naruto, "Naruto, behind you," Naruto uses the back end of his kunai and hits the ninja in the stomach and sending him into the wall.

"Don't mess with me, I am not in the mood, datebayo," Naruto says seriously, "let's go," the four leave through the hole Naruto made when he hits the ninja through the wall.

The third looks around, "what happened," he looks around to see he is on someone's coach in an unfamiliar house then sees Kyuubi's clone.

"Good your awake, here," he hands him a cup of tea, "you're at my house, sorry I had to knock you unconscious, I wasn't going to show you were I live though," Kyuubi takes a sip of his tea.

"What happened?" the third asks, sits up and takes a drink.

"The Kazakage is Orochimaru and I took the necessary precocious to protect the village's leader," Kyuubi's clone says, "also I am a clone, the real on is still at the arena."

"What do you mean by that?"

"I took your place when Orochimaru set off the smoke bomb and thought he captured you, so if all goes as plane then he should be dead by now," Kyuubi says looking at a clock. "I will take you back to the village when the commotion dies down, I hope you don't mine, and if you try to leave the barrier around my house will stop you," Kyuubi says not caring about his answer, "more tea or a snack, I made some cookies earlier, I will get them," Kyuubi brings the plat of cookies.

"You intend on keeping me here until everything calms down?" The third asks and eats a cookie and is surprised it tastes good.

"You should think as it as being my guest, you should be honored, you are the second adult to stay in this house wail it's been under my care," Kyuubi pours the third and himself another cup of tea.

Kyuubi walks over to one of the sound ninjas and all four put up another barrier around themselves, "great, look if you put down the barriers then you can leave and I won't kill you," the four ninjas snicker and Kyuubi walks back to where he left Orochimaru's head and sits down again. _I am glade this won't be boring, _Kyuubi thinks with a smile. The other Anbu agents look through the barrier and Kyuubi says, "The hokage is safe, go help with the battle."

"What about getting you out?" One of them asks.

"I can get out by myself; anyway, the jutsu I want to use will kill anyone close to the barrier, so just leave," all the agents leave except for the one who asked him the question, _a women?_ "I said I will be fine," she leaves reluctantly.

"I still can't figure out why Yoru went with him," Naruto says.

"So, why am I being assigned to a mission like this?" Shikamaru complains.

"It's what Kakashi ordered us to do," Sakura says.

"This way," Pakkun says and veers off in a different direction, "hey pick up the pace, from behind there are nine men chasing us."

"Hey, hey, already? Man you've got to be kidding me," Shikamaru says.

"Doesn't look like they know where we are yet but they are getting closer, be on the lookout for surprise attacks."

"They are all probably above chunnin, if they fine us we will be annihilated," Shikamaru whines.

"We should pick up the pace then and hurry then," Naruto says, "or we can use a decoy and plane an ambush, but that would mean a high risk of death for the one who does it."

"I'll do it," Shikamaru says.

"Why you?" Sakura asks.

"It's better than being annihilated, besides if you think about it the one who can fulfill the job and survive is me," Shikamaru grabs a branch and turns around, everyone stops.

"I guess he is right, the shadow position jutsu is a delay tactic anyway," Naruto says and everyone looks at him, "I remember it from the books I read before the first test."

"I will catch up," Shikamaru says.

"We're counting on you," Naruto says and the three run ahead.

"The enemies are still coming, is he really stopping them?" Pakkun asks.

"He got a bad mouth but he would never betray us, he must be taking a minute," Naruto says.

"Good they stop pursuing us," Pakkun says.

"See he did it, he stopped them in their tracks," Naruto says smiling.

"That Shikamaru," Sakura says.

Kyuubi looks at the giant snakes attacking the village, "when is he," then a giant frog lands on one of the snakes, "he is here now, Jiraiya you had better hurry, sitting here is boring." Kyuubi looks at Jiraiya, "what the, why is the crazy Sannin dancing on his frog?!"

Temari and Konkuro, with Garra on his back, are running until Sasuke and Yoru cut them off, "you can't escape," Sasuke says.

"Sasuke and Yoru stopped moving," Pakkun says.

"All right," Naruto takes out his whistle and blows it.

"Ah, why did you do that?!" Pakkun ask angry.

"I was letting Yoru know that we  
are coming," Naruto say, "sorry."

"There is someone else chasing Sasuke and Yoru, and it's not human."

Konkuro gives Temari Garra, "take him and go."

"Yeah," Temari goes and Yoru follows her.

"I guess there's no helping it I will be your opponent!" Konkuro says and takes off his puppet on his back.

"No I will be your opponent," Shino says coming out of nowhere.

"It's you," Konkuro says.

"Shino, why are you here?" Sasuke asks.

Shino holds out his finger, "before you left the arena, I used some female bugs to spread their scent on you, the scent of a female is nearly nonexistent, only the male of the species can track the faint scent of such females, although the males themselves have the strong scent. Sasuke Uchiha, you chase after Garra, after all your match as be yet to be decided, I'll fight this one, since I was supposed to be his opponent anyway. I'll deal with this guy, you keep going."

"You're rather confident; you think you can do it?"

"Don't worry, I can keep him off your back for ten minutes," Shino says.

"By that time I will be finished here," Sasuke says and leave, trying to catch up with Yoru.

"Temari put me down," Garra says.

"You're awake," Temari says and put him down, she turns around to see Yoru, "that girl is persistent."

"Good you stop…" Yoru holds her head struggling to see, "god, I can't see, someone blew the whistle," Yoru realizes and misses a branch, "ahh," she land on sand. "Thanks Garra," he put her down next to Temari.

"What's wrong with your eyes?" Temari asks look at Yoru, her eyes had turn very pale, she takes out her whistle and blows it lightly, and her eyes turn back to normal.

Garra looks up and turns around, "Temari, scram," Garra says.

"What?!"

"Just get lost, mind your own business!" Garra says and smack Temari away a few feet.

"Garra," Yoru says.

"Yoru go and hide," Garra says.

"What?!" Yoru says confused the Sasuke is standing in front of them, Garra hold his head in pain, "Garra, are you ok?!" Yoru hold her arms around him so he doesn't fall.

"Although I don't know the motives of your village, I will stop you, Yoru get away from him," Sasuke says. "Also I want to see your true face."

"Stop it," Yoru stands in front of Garra with her arms out.

"You that are strong, you that have companions, you that have an ambition, you that is like me, once I kill you, I will be the one to have destroyed all of that, only then can I survive, only then can I feel alive!" Garra says.

"Stop it!" Yoru screams and turns around, she looks Garra in the eye and he looks back at her to see tear forming, "just stop," tears fall down her face. Garra's face returns to normal and he doesn't feel any more pain from his head and he has calmed down.

"What did she do?" Temari asks.

"You, how did you?" Garra says confused, she suppressed the one tails in him.

"It is a trick I learned from my dad," Yoru turns around and looks at Sasuke, "I am sorry but you two can't fight right now, that wouldn't be much fun for either of you, I mean it would be better to fight a full uninterrupted battle at full strength, right?" Yoru smiles then wipe her face.

"Fine," Sasuke says, he wants to fight Garra but he knows Yoru is upset and he cares about her, "but we will fight later Garra."

"Fine," Garra says.

Temari comes out, "how did you do that and not die?!"

"Garra, every time I see your siblings they ask me why I am not dead, why?! And for the first part of your question I learned it from my dad."

Garra looks at Temari and Sasuke jump to his girlfriend's sit, "we, you," Temari starts put Yoru mouths shut it.

"We should wait for everyone on the ground, Naruto will be here soon," Yoru, Garra, and Sasuke go to the ground with her, Temari stays in the tree.

Sasuke and Garra sit on opposite sides of Yoru, _why does this feel so weird, I know they wanted to fight but if they fought now then it would be too dangerous for everyone. I have a feeling that later I am not going to want to leave the house, or be around Sasuke._

Konkuro come running, "what's going on?" He looks down and sees Garra siting by Yoru and Sasuke.

Yoru gets up, "you three should probably leave now, so you can get out of here before more people come," Garra gets up and goes by his siblings, "hey Konkuro, Shino is still alive right?"

Konkuro nods.

Yoru nods then waves, after they leave she sits back down next to Sasuke, she nudges closer to him in an attempt to get him to talk. He puts his arm around her shoulders and pulls her close to him, _close enough. _

Naruto, Sakura, and Pakkun come, "what going on, where is the battle!" Naruto says ready to fight, "you're making your move on her NOW!"

"They left," Yoru says getting up, Sasuke gets up too.

"What happened?" Sakura asks.

"They left, but next time they come Sasuke has first dibs on a battle with Garra," Yoru points to Sasuke. "Why did you bring the little dog?"

"Look, don't call me a cute little dog," Pakkun says and walks up to Yoru.

"Oh, it's a ninja dog," Yoru says, "We should head back to help, wait Naruto do you know what happened to dad?"

"Ahh, I forgot about," Naruto screams then runs back to the village.

"Dummy, you didn't answer my question," Yoru says.

"Let's go, it will be easier with two" Sasuke says and they chase after Naruto.

"Wait for us," Sakura says and they chase after them.

"Where are you going Naruto?" Yoru screams.

"To the house, I have a hunch that we have a guest," Naruto says.

Yoru and Sasuke look at each other, "guest, wait you don't mean," Naruto nods, "god dad."

They run through the forest and when they get to where the house should be but it wasn't there, "did we take a wrong turn?" Naruto retraces his steps mentally.

"Kai," Yoru says and the house reappears, "genjustu."

They walk in to see Kyuubi and the third talking, "hi dad."

"Hello kids," Kyuubi's clone says turning to look at them.

"I told you we would have a guest," Naruto says victoriously.

"The third hokage?" Yoro says

"What, I thought he was still in the village," Sakura says trying to catch her breath.

"I couldn't smell him here, I still can't," Pakkun says.

"Alright everything has calmed down now, I will take you back," Kyuubi gets up and so does the hokage, they all go back to the village, Kyuubi cares the third on his back and is wearing his mask.

Kyuubi is sitting in the barrier then the four sound ninjas retreat and they escape, "Kyu, what are you doing here, where is the hokage?!" Jiraiya asks.

"At the house," Kyuubi stands up and grabs Orochimaru's head, "and now Konoha has one less enemy."

"Hey, guys," Naruto says ask everyone gets there.

"Hokage – sama," they all say, the clone puts him down and vanishes.

**Two days after the battle**

Naruto barges into Yoru's room, "that's it you are going outside now!" Naruto looks at Yoru hiding in her bed with her covers over her head, "are you dressed?"

"No, leave me alone, and yes I am dressed," she says and hides her face.

"Well I am taking you out for Ichiraku whether you like it or not," Naruto pulls the covers out of her hands and throws it and picks her. He throws her over his shoulder.

"Naruto put me down," Yoru starts hitting his back.

"Let's go," Naruto says and carries her out the door and to Ichiraku, "two large pork ramen please," he puts her down in a chair.

"I haven't seen you two here in a wail, how have you been?" Teuchi asks.

"I am fine but she is depressed," Naruto says pointing to Yoru, "I had to drag and carry her here."

"What happened?" Ayame asks.

"It's nothing," Yoru smiles.

"Well these are on the house, so eat up you two," Teuchi says.

"Thanks!" Naruto says and the two eat the ramen.

"Hey Naruto," Ayame stops him before they leave, "there is a festive in a few days, tell Yoru's special friend and take your girlfriend, there is supposed to be a romantic ride there," she winks and goes back in the shop, _perfect this will get her out of her sadness and I can go out on a date with Sakura – chan._ Naruto smiles, "ok you can go home if you," and Yoru is already gone before he finishes talking. "Now to find Sasuke."

Naruto looks around town and sees Sasuke walking, "hey, Sasuke," Naruto calls.

He stops and let's Naruto catch up, "what do you want dobe?"

"There is a festive in a few days and I thought that you would like to go," Naruto pauses to catch his breath.

"What?!" Sasuke says surprised.

"With, Yoru," Naruto finishes.

"I haven't seen her since the chunnin exams, so I don't know if can ask her," Sasuke says.

Naruto looks at him irritated, they move the conversation to a roof top so people would stop bumping into them, "you know where we live! Look I don't know what happened during the chunnin exams but, either you can take her or stop leading her on and end your relationship because I am tired of seeing her sad!" Naruto screams at Sasuke and leaves.

Naruto goes to Sakura's house and knocks on the door smiling; _let's see if Sasuke gets the guts to mess with her now! _ "Hi, Naruto, you come to see Sakura?" Her dad asks.

"Yes, sir."

"Sakura, your boyfriend is her," her dad says and he leaves.

"Hi, Naruto, what's up?"

"Well Sakura – chan, there is a festival in a few days and I wanted to take you on a date, so I thought that would be the perfect place, what do you say," Naruto hold out a red rose.

"Yes, yes, I was hoping you would ask me!" Sakura says excited, kisses his on the check and takes the rose.

"We I will pick you up before the festival, man I love your forehead," Naruto kisses Sakura on her forehead, "by."

Naruto heads home super happy, "I am home," he calls.

"Hi Naruto, where is Yoru?" Kyuubi asks him.

"What, she didn't come home?"

"No," Kyuubi looks at Naruto.

"I am back," Yoru says smiling.

"Oh thank god," Naruto says signing with relief.

Yoru punches him in the face knocking him down, "if you ever tell Sasuke I cried again then I will take all of your cloths, hand them all over Konoha, leaving you to find everything in you under where and I will have Sakura watch the whole time, along with every girl in Konoha. Got it?!" Naruto nods, shocked into silent, Yoru bends down and whisper, "But thanks," in his ear and goes into her room.

"But I didn't say you cried," Naruto says.

**A few minutes earlier with Yoru**

Yoru sits on Hokage Mountain and stairs at the village, "did I do the right thing, with everything I have done here, was it alright, or even worth it?"

"Hi, Yoru," Sasuke says and stands by her.

Yoru fakes a little smile and says, "Hi Sasuke, what's up?" Yoru pats the spot next to her to get him to sit down.

"Well I just got stopped by Naruto and he told me to make a choice."

"What kind of choice?" Yoru asks and looks at him.

"It's not the important but he told me about a festive in a few days and I wanted to take you, do you want to go with me?" Sasuke asks looking at her.

"Sure, it sounds really fun," Yoru says.

"Come back here tomorrow, I want to give you something," Sasuke says.

"Um, ok," Yoru says, then Sasuke kisses her on the head and leaves. Yoru lies back, _what was that about? Wait if it's involving Naruto, _she sits up, _he said too much!_ Yoru goes home with one thought going through her head, punch Naruto!

**Please review! And I am sad no one humored me and said who the fake hokage was. :( **

**I will update later. : )**


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 17

**I don't own Naruto, just this plot.**

Yoru is sitting on the mountain again waiting for Sasuke, "hey," he says with a box in his hand.

"Hi, Sasuke," Yoru says.

"Here," he holds the down toward her and she opens it.

"Wow, its beautiful Sasuke," Yoru holds up the light red kimono with dark red and orange flowers on it with a golden sash, "here," Yoru pulls out a box form her pocket, "it isn't as nice as this though."

Sasuke sits down and opens the box to see a whistle, "a whistle?"

"It is the same kind I use to find my friends, the same kind Naruto didn't use during the chunnin exam even though I reminded him about it."

"The one you blew and made no sound but scared Naruto to death," Yoru nods, "thanks." He puts it around his neck. Sasuke blows it and Yoru sees a light blue path, then she blows hers before Sasuke looks at her eyes.

"Where did you get the kimono?"

"I found it in my house," Sasuke says. _Was this his mother's?_ "And I bought these in town," he hands her yellow and black hair ribbons, "so you can wear different colors."

"Thanks," Yoru takes the black ones and turns her back to Sasuke, "can you put them up for me right now?"

"Sure," Sasuke ties them on her, "there, what happened to your eyes?!" Sasuke ask worried that Yoru's eyes, they are very pale.

"It's fine," Yoru looks at the orange red path and the orange path and she blows her whistle, "sorry I have to go home, I will see you tomorrow." Sasuke nods and Yoru goes home.

"I am home, what do you two wan…T, what happened?" Yoru asks shocked.

Kyuubi and Naruto look at her, "you don't want to know," Naruto says.

Yoru closes the door, "yeah I kind a want to know why dad is cross-dressing and where your jacket and shirt is, and why Jiraiya is wearing make – up," they look at Jiraiya sleeping on the coach.

"Oh, I did that and got a lot of pictures, I am tired of him coming back here tipsy," Naruto says.

"Explain what happened to you two, now," Yoru put Sasuke present in her room and they sit in the dining room.

**What happened to Kyuubi**

Kyuubi is walking in town and an Anbu agent stops him, "what is wrong?" Kyuubi asks_, she look so familiar, _"you're the women I saw at the chunnin exams."

"Your right," the women removes her mask to revel her blue eyes, and lets her black hair down too. "I am Mizuki Nanami."

"I am Kyu Bijuu, nice to meet you," Kyuubi walks away but Mizuki follows him. After a few minutes, "if you're going to follow me Mizuki then walk by me."

"Ok," she speeds up and walks by him and they stop by a tea shop.

"Did you want to talk about something?" Kyuubi asks and takes a bite of a dumpling.

"Um," she blushes and takes a sip of her tea, "well, I thought what you did, protecting hokage – Sama like that was amazing."

"It wasn't that hard, anyone could have done it, I was just faster. Is that the reason you have been following me for the last few days?"

She blushes furiously and drops her cup, "I didn't think."

Kyuubi catches the cup, "I don't care, but I would like to know why, here," he hands her the cup.

"Thank you Kyu – san, I um," Mizuki tries to talk.

"As long as you aren't trying to hurt me or my family its fine," Kyuubi says and drinks some tea.

Mizuki looks shocked, "are you married?!"

Kyuubi looks at her curiously then says, "no, but I do have two children."

"What are they, how old?" Mizuki asks calmer.

"A boy, twelve and a girl, 7, you should have seen them at the chunnin exams, Naruto Bijuu and Yoru Bijuu."

"Wow," Mizuki says. _What is with this woman, does she want something or is she trying to do something else?_

Splash, Kyuubi stands up soaked, "I am so sorry," the owner of the shop says, both girls try to dry Kyuubi off, "I have some extra cloths but they won't be to you style."

"It's fine, please, my I use them?" Kyuubi asks wanting to change.

She blushes a little, "yes, of course, please follow me." Mizuki follows them, the owner hands Kyuubi a women's kimono, and he changes into it.

He walks out of the empty room wearing the white kimono with small blue roses around the sleeves and bottom of it. "Wow, you look nice Kyu – san," Mizuki says.

"I guess," he looks at the kimono on him and puts his hands in the opposite sleeve.

"Here are your cloths, and you can keep the kimono, and the tea and dumplings are on the house."

"Thank you, have a nice day," Kyuubi says. Then Mizuki and Kyuubi leave, after they are away from the shop Kyuubi says, "You know she does that all the time."

"What?"

"She spills tea on me all the time, since I first started going there," Kyuubi says.

"She does, I wonder why," Mizuki says with a touch of anger and jealousy in her voice as she says the last part.

"I think she is just clumsy," Kyuubi says oblivious to what she thinks about him.

"Well," Mizuki starts but is cut off by Anbu men coming out off nowhere.

"We need you," they say.

"Ok, by Kyu – san, and thank you for spending time with me today," Mizuki says, puts on her mask and leaves.

"Good by Mizuki," Kyuubi walks home and sees Naruto without his jacket and shirt on.

**End**

"Ok, that explains dad," Yoru says, "now what happened to you Naruto?"

**What happen to Naruto**

Naruto is looking in the kimono shop, "excuse me miss?"

"Yes, is something wrong?" the store attendant asks, "are you lost, the boys section is over there," she points to the other side of the store.

"Oh I know, I want to get a gift for my girlfriend and I wanted a feminine opinion," Naruto hold up the two pink kimonos, in his right hand the kimono has small flowers at the end of the sleeve all different hues of pink. In his left hand the kimono has cherry blossoms all over it like they are falling. Naruto holds out his right hand, "I think she would like this one because of the flowers, but this one," Naruto holds out the other kimono, "has cherry blossoms and that's what her name means, which do you think is better?"

"Well, I like them both, but which do you think she will like better?"

Naruto sighs, _that's why I was asking you!_ "I will just get both of them," Naruto looks at the hair pins, "and this pink hair pin," he picks it up and goes to the check-out counter and pays for it. "Man, I am going to have to do some chores for some more money, this isn't going to be enough for the festival," he says looking in his green money frog.

"Step right up, if you can dunk the man then we will pay you 5000 yen," a man says spinning a cane. Naruto watches a man try it, he hit the target but he didn't fall. "Too bad, who else wants to try?"

"I will," Naruto walks to the front of the crowd.

"Ok young man, just hit the target with one of the three balls," the man hands him three balls.

"Ok," Naruto throws the first ball and hits the target but this time the man does fall in. the crowd applauds him, "can I have the 5000 yen now?" Naruto says and holds out his hand.

"But, that's… I mean here you go young man good job," he give Naruto the money with a fake smile.

Naruto leaves, _now I have a little more money and I humiliated that man. _"Ahh," girls scream.

Naruto runs there to see Sakura and Ino wet in an ally, "what happened?" Naruto ask. They look up to see Kiba with water balloons and he is about to drop another one, "no you don't," Naruto throws a rock and soaks him with his own balloon, Kiba runs away.

"I will kill him!" Sakura and Ino say together.

"You might want to change first," Naruto looks at his bag, "you can use my cloths." He takes off his jacket and shirt and gives it to Ino and Sakura. He turns around and blocks anyone else's view of them as they change. Ino is now wearing Naruto's shirt and Sakura is wearing his jacket.

"Thank you Naruto," Sakura says.

"You can keep the shirt Ino, and I will see you later Sakura, I will get my jacket back then, by," Naruto says, leaves then and goes home thinking how stupid he is for not giving them the kimonos. When he walks in he sees Jiraiya passed out on the coach, and then puts make – up on him.

**End**

"So let me get this straight, dad went on a date and a jealous women tries to soak you date but gets you instead and you had to wear a kimono or she was trying to get you to take off your shirt. Naruto buys two kimonos for Sakura and when he should have given to her he gave away his cloths instead, am I right?"

Naruto nods, "I wasn't on a date," Kyuubi says, "we just had some tea together."

"Sure dad, just keeps thinking that, and for the second date brings her some flowers next time, ok?" Yoru says patting her dad's shoulder. "And Naruto the wrapping paper is in the closet."

"Thanks," Naruto runs off to wrap the gift and Kyuubi goes to his room to change, then washes his cloths.

Naruto goes over to Sakura's house wearing a black shirt with the fire country symbol on it, he knocks on the door. "I am coming," Sakura say and answers the door, "hi Naruto," she is wearing the cloths Naruto gave her back in chapter 5. "Here is your jacket back," she hands it to him.

"And here is something for you to wear to the festival," Naruto hands her the box.

"Naruto, that's so sweet," she opens the box and sees the two kimonos and the hair pin, "that you, but why two, you really shouldn't have."

"I wanted to and I couldn't decide which you would like better so I go you both, see you tomorrow for the festival Sakura – chan," Naruto leaves.

**Review, I might give Kyuubi a girlfriend, vote yes or no, and I hope you are ready to see the festival. : )**


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 18

**I don't own Naruto, just this plot.**

The night of the festival Naruto is putting on his kimono and Yoru is putting on the kimono Sasuke gave her and the necklace with the Uchiha symbol, "how do I look?" Yoru wears her hair part up and part down, the front part of her hair is down and has the yellow ribbons tied in a bow near the end, and the rest of her is up in a ponytail.

"You look nice, and me?" Naruto asks.

"You too, but," she sniffs the air and covers her mouth and nose, "you stink."

"Are you two ready, what stinks?" Kyuubi asks covering his mouth.

"I don't smell that bad!" Naruto says irritated.

"I know we are kidding Naruto, but please, wash whatever it is off, now," Kyuubi says seriously.

"Is it that bad, I found it in your room," Naruto says and smells his arm, "I still can't smell it."

Kyuubi leads Naruto to the bathroom still covering his mouth, "it is a special type of colon that if you use more that on drop then it is too strong," Kyuubi gets a wet wash cloth a washes Naruto's arms and face to get the smell out. "There now it's gone, you should go and pick up you girl now Naruto."

"Right, meet you there, and thanks for the cash dad," Naruto runs out putting his money frog in his pocket.

"Hi dobe," Sasuke says standing at the door about to knock, but Naruto just keeps running to Sakura's house. "Yoru are you ready?" Sasuke says leaning on the door.

"Yep, dad hurry up or you won't get to meet you," Yoru is cut off.

"Well I have to wear both uniforms and I told you what is happening, just go ahead," Kyuubi says tying his Anbu mask on the side of his face. He is wearing his Anbu uniform under is male kimono.

The two leave for the festival.

Naruto arrives on Sakura's balcony, "hello, Sakura – chan, read for a night of fun?"

"Naruto," Sakura opens the doors and lets him in her room, Sakura is wearing the cherry blossom kimono and has her hair filled up and clipped in the back.

"Ready?" Naruto holds out his hand.

"Yep," Sakura takes his hand and they leave for the festival.

The four meet up at the front of the festival, but quickly part ways for different prizes. "Sasuke look," Yoru looks at the teddy bear in a shooting game, "isn't cute?" Yoru is holding Sasuke's hand, but he let's go and goes to the game and wins the bear.

"Here," Sasuke gives it to her.

"Thanks," Yoru says smiling she hugs the bear and hold Sasuke's hand.

"You two, want to take a picture to remember the night?" A man says, "come, come, I bet the little lady would love it."

"Can we?" Sasuke nods and they take the picture, Yoru and Sasuke are holding hands and Yoru's bear is by her feet. The man hands Yoru two pictures, but it looks like she only got one.

"Let's do this next," Sasuke point to the haunted house.

"Alright," they go through the haunted house and they see Sakura and Naruto in there, Sakura is holding Naruto's arm like if she let go she would die. After they get out Yoru is hold Sasuke's arm too.

"So what have you two done so far?" Sasuke asks.

"The haunted house ad we got our picture taken, you?" Naruto asks.

"I won her a stuff animal, we got the picture, and the haunted house," Sasuke says.

"Hey, is that your dad?" Sakura says, "Who is the women he is with, your mom?"

"We don't have a mom, oh that must be Mizuki," Yoru says.

"Why is she dressed like an Anbu agent?" Sasuke asks.

"Because they are both Anbu agents, even though dad hates the Anbu and anything to do with it," Naruto says, "hey how about Sasuke and I have a competition to see who can win the most prizes for their girlfriend, what do you say?"

"You're on, I hope you're ready to loss dobe," Sasuke says smiling.

"Go," Naruto says. The two boys leave their girls to do their fight.

"Um, do you want to go and gets some small fireworks and firer crackers?" Yoru asks

"Sure," they buy enough for six people.

"Let's do this," Yoru points to a frame painting booth, "we can put the pictures in them and give one to the boys and keep one."

"Alright," Sakura and Yoru paint the frames, Yoru paints the Uchiha symbol and the Uzumaki/ Bijuu symbol on each corner of the two frames she got and wrote 'Sasuke X Yoru' at the bottom and on the top she wrote, 'Forever.' Sakura draws her family symbol and the Uzumaki / Bijuu symbol together on each corner and draws a cherry blossom petal and a fish cake together on the top and bottom of the frame. She also draws half hearts on the sides of the frame; they both hide the two frames.

Sasuke and Naruto finish each game quickly with a pill of stuffed animals, candy, and Naruto has a fish. "So who won?" Yoru asks still holding her bear.

"Tie," they say together

"I am going to put this at you house, I can take the bear too," Sasuke tries to take it but Yoru hugs it tightly.

"No, I want to keep it for tonight."

"Alright," Sasuke and Naruto leave to put the spoils in the girls' rooms.

"What are we going to do with all the stuffed animals?" Sakura shrugs.

"Excuse me have you seen a man with long red hair around her?" Mizuki asks Yoru and Sakura. Mizuki is wearing her Anbu mask on the side of her head.

"You Mizuki, right?" Yoru asks.

"Yes, why, how did you know?"

"I was just asking you look just like he described. I think my dad is at the fish thing, the one where you use those thin nets to catch a fish," Yoru says.

"Thank you, um, your Yoru right?"

"Yep, um if you want to catch him then I suggest you leave to find him now before he moves."

"Ok, thank you," Mizuki run to where Kyuubi is.

"We are back," Naruto says, "what should we do now."

Yoru stomach growls and she blushes, "food?" She says and everyone laughs.

"Let's go," Sasuke says and they eat. The rest of the night they the girls played at some booths as the boys got yelled at for their competition earlier.

"It's getting late, before we go let's play with these," Yoru hold out the fireworks.

"Where did you get those?" Naruto asks.

"We bought them wail waiting for you two," Sakura says. They play with the small fireworks until the big ones go off, and then they watch from an empty place with the perfect view.

The next day, Naruto is training with Kyuubi and Jiraiya, Yoru leaves to go to Sasuke's house to give him his picture and frame from last night.

"I hope he likes it," Yoru says smiling and hugging the frame. Yoru gets to Sasuke's house and the door is open, "Sasuke, are you home I…" Yoru looks at Sasuke on top of Ino on the floor.

"Yoru this isn't what it looks like," Sasuke and Ino get up. Yoru drops the frame and the glass break, she runs away crying.

_What is wrong with me, why am I running?! I should hear what he has to say, but, I don't want to!_

"Yoru!" Sasuke is about to run after her.

"Sasuke look," Ino picks up the frame and hands it to Sasuke.

"The picture from last night," Sasuke looks at it, but the glass broke straight down the middle separating Sasuke and Yoru. Sasuke put the picture in his house and chases after Yoru and Ino come with.

Yoru is sitting in Hokage Mountain hugging her legs, "Yoru," she whips her face then looks at him.

"What did Ino leave so you wanted to talk to you other girlfriend?" Yoru says sarcastically.

"It wasn't what it looked like Yoru," he sits by her, "I bought some flowers to put in my house and Ino was delivering them. She spilled some of the water in the vase and slipped pulling me down onto off her."

"Then why wasn't there glass and flowers on the ground?" Yoru asks looking at him.

"She slipped when she was leaving," Sasuke says.

"He is telling the truth," Ino says just getting there.

Yoru looks at her and gets up, "alright but I want to do something, Ino your off the hock, Sasuke come with me," Yoru goes to her house and Sasuke follows.

"But we didn't do anything," Ino says, she sighs and goes home.

"I am home and brought Sasuke with me," Yoru says.

"Why?" Naruto walks in the house, "what happen?"

"I am getting even," Yoru says and goes into her room.

"What did you do?!"

"Yoru comes over and Ino slips and pulls me on top of her right at the moment Yoru walks in," Sasuke says.

"You have cruddy luck," Naruto says then returns to his training outside.

"Put this on," Yoru hand him a shirt.

Sasuke unfolds the black shirt, "why do you have a shirt already made saying 'she is mine.'"

"I was for Naruto but now it's for you to wear all day," Yoru says, "and I am going to wear this," she unfolds the orange shirt and it says, 'property of the Uchiha,' on the front and the Uchiha symbol on the back.

"Ok fine," Sasuke takes off his shirt and put the other one on. Yoru changes in the bathroom after watching Sasuke change.

"Hey, what are you two… Sasuke what did you do?" Kyuubi asks reading the shirts, "bad timing?" Sasuke nods and Yoru grins.

"Well you aren't leaving the house wearing that Yoru, so you two can stay and train with us," Kyuubi says and walks outside.

"Let's go," Yoru and Sasuke walk outside, they see Naruto chasing Kyuubi and Jiraiya watching, "did he catch dad yet?"

"Nope, but Kyu, I mean your dad, has knocked him for a loop a few times," Jiraiya says.

Naruto then falls and hits the ground hard, "oww."

"Who is next?" Kyuubi asks.

"Bring it," Yoru says, "go," Kyuubi runs and Yoru chases after him.

"What is the point of this?" Sasuke asks.

Naruto gets up, "it's to do anything to stop dad from getting away from whoever is giving chase, and the reverse when we switch roles."

Boom, they look up to see Kyuubi about to turn around until five Yoru tackle him to the ground, "victory."

"Why don't you try Sasuke, all you have to do is get me to stop moving long enough to catch me, and that doesn't mean tackle, it means like grabbing my arm without me knocking you to the ground," Kyuubi says.

"Ok, let's go," Sasuke says and before he realizes it Kyuubi is running, "what the?"

"The game has started go, go," Yoru says.

Sasuke starts chasing him, Sasuke uses a fire jutsu to try to stop him but Kyuubi jumps over it and Sasuke, "come on Sasuke, use more Uchiha power," Kyuubi taunts.

Sasuke activates his sharingan and gives chase again, "don't under estimate me."

"I think I _over_ estimated you," Kyuubi says.

"Chidori," Sasuke attacks Kyuubi and he dodges.

"When do you think he will realize dad's taunts already won the battle?"

"As soon as he hits the ground," Kyuubi is dodging in a rhythm that Sasuke figure out and hits him, "maybe not."

Then Sasuke grabs his shirt, "I win."

"Awesome job Sasuke," Yoru says and hugs him, "now both of us are better than Naruto!"

"What I just didn't catch him that time, I've catch him before!"

"Yeah, yeah," Yoru says waving her hand.

"Now it's our turn, go!" Naruto charges for Yoru.

"O god," she runs, "shadow clone no jutsu!" Seven Yoru appear and each of them run into the forest in different direction.

"You won't loss me that easily," Naruto says and chases a clone.

"I hope he is back by diner this time," Yoru says chuckling standing next to Sasuke.

"Nice trick."

"So do I," Kyuubi says.

"I have to go home, see you later Yoru," Sasuke kisses her on the forehead and leaves.

"Ok I need to talk to you and Naruto," Jiraiya says, "but I think if we wait then it will be tomorrow and that's when we need to leave."

"Ok I will go get him," Yoru says slightly disturbed and leaves.

"Did I say something weird?" Jiraiya asks Kyuubi.

"I just think she doesn't like you," Kyuubi says walking away.

"Wait," Jiraiya is cut off by Yoru running in the doo with Naruto chasing her.

"Found him," she skids to a stop behind Jiraiya.

"I want both of you to travel with me," Jiraiya says.

"What, why?" Naruto asks, "I don't want to go with you for your research."

"This is for training and I want to find a woman," Jiraiya says making a curvy figure with his hands.

"I will go for the training," Yoru says and runs into her room to pack.

"I am going to; I will not leave you alone with my sister!" Naruto says and runs to pack.

"Jiraiya, where you just going to take them without asking me?" Kyuubi asks walking back into the room.

"I thought you already knew I was going to do this, and I want to spend some time with them without your supervision," Jiraiya say remembering Kyuubi watching him as he trained Naruto and Yoru.

"Fair enough, but if they don't come home, or come home hurt and/ or scared I will destroy you," Kyuubi says.

"What kind of scar?" Jiraiya asks.

"Mentally and physically, and if they come home physically scared I will give you the same scar," Kyuubi says. "If you are going to leave then leave tomorrow, so they can rest and tell them I will let Sakura and Sasuke know that they are gone for training when I see them."

"Alright," Jiraiya says.

**O to drama, I wanted to put a little in before I got back to the story.**

**Review! : )**


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 19

**I don't own Naruto, just this plot. **

**This chapter was longer but I cut it in half,**

Jiraiya takes Yoru and Naruto out for ramen then they leave.

"So pervy sage," Yoru gets cut off by Jiraiya.

"Pervy sage' this 'pervy sage' that, you two don't know how distinguished I am do you, listen up. The toad sage is just an alia, but no more distinguished! North, south, east, west, I am known as the toad master, the white - haired prodigal, one of the three great shinobi! A ladies'' man that can hush even a crying child! 'Lord Jiraiya,' that's me!"

Yoru nods and the two siblings continue to walk, "hey, pervy sage why did you choose us to travel with you?" Naruto asks.

"I told you to call me Jiraiya."

"Does that mean we have some hidden talent or power?" Naruto starts jumping around.

"Well you remind me of my old student, the fourth hokage," Jiraiya says.

"Ok I will regret this sooner or later, but why are you training me then?" Yoru asks.

"Well I have a feeling that you will grow up to be a beautiful women and you also remind me of someone, and I will not tell you who," Jiraiya says.

"Ok," Yoru says shrugging, "and I don't regret asking."

Kyuubi is in the hokage's office dressed in his Anbu uniform, "is there something you need?" Kyuubi asks and takes off his mask.

"I just wanted to congratulate you on your new title," the third says.

"What new title," Kyuubi asks, then he puts his finger to his mouth and opens the door, "you three a pathetic for Anbu agents at least Mizuki is trying to hide!" Kyuubi yells.

"Sorry, Kyu – sempai, we will try harder," the three bow.

"Sempai?! No, I am not your sempai unless you just joined Anbu, and if I catch any of you stalking me again I will hurt you," Kyuubi says, "Mizuki come over here." She walks over smiling, "I told you what to do already, but you three, if you want to follow me then just walk by me, now leave." Kyuubi closes the door and walks back to the hokage's desk.

"Look who's popular in Anbu, I never thought that senor agents would call you sempai, the three on the ground have been in Anbu for three years, and Mizuki has been in Anbu since the Kyuubi attack, or should I say…"

"Leave the past in the past old man and what are you talking about 'a new title,' am I being promoted or something?"

"You remember the man you killed, Orochimaru."

"Yeah, he said I didn't know how to cut my hair so what?"

"You are taking his place as a Sannin, Kyu."

"What, you're kidding me right," Kyuubi says shocked, "god why did I kill him I should have just knocked his unconscious or something."

"Well Kyu, you are now one of the three Sannin, I never thought I would see the day when the nine tailed fox would earn a high ranking name like that," the third chuckles.

"I really hate you, you old fart," Kyuubi says irritated.

Jiraiya, Yoru, and Naruto are in a hotel, "this place looks suspicious," Naruto says looking around and keeping Yoru close to him.

"Naruto, Yoru, we are staying here tonight!" Jiraiya calls to them. The he sees a beautiful woman in the inn, she winks at him. "Here is the room key, you two goes to the room, and train with your chakra manipulation," Jiraiya puts the key in Naruto's hand.

"What you can't just bring us here then leave us!" Yoru says irritated.

Naruto and Yoru go up to the room and train, "pervy sage had better be more attentive during our training," Yoru nods, and looks at her necklace.

Knock, knock, "did he get shot down that quickly?" Yoru asks.

Naruto gets up to get the door, "I am coming," Naruto opens the door the see a man with black hair and a sharingan.

"Naruto who is it, crud," she whispers the last part to herself and her smile vanishes.

"Could this kid really be the Kyuubi?" A blue man asks, he looks like shark in a human form.

"Naruto – kun and Yoru – chan, we would like you two to come with us," the black haired man says, "come out of the room."

Naruto and Yoru walk out of the room unwillingly, "hey Itachi – san, we don't need them running so how about I cut of a leg. Well?"

"It's been a wail, Sasuke," Itachi says.

"Itachi Uchiha," Sasuke says.

"Well today is a special day, today I got to see two sharingan."

"I will kill you!" Sasuke says activating his sharingan.

"Who is he?" the shark man asks.

"He is my younger brother," Itachi says.

"I heard your enter clan was wiped out, by you."

_The man Sasuke wants to kill is him! _ Naruto thinks

Sasuke starts charging his chidori, "I have wanted to say this to you, I've lived hating you, and I have lived only to kill you, I have lived for this!"

Sasuke charges at Itachi, Itachi grabs Sasuke's arm and breaks it saying, "You're in the way." Naruto starts charging up his chakra.

Naruto starts going through hand signs until the blue man slashes his sword by Naruto taking the chakra around him, "too late," the blue man says.

"What's going on?!" Naruto says.

"My 'samehada 'eats chakra," he says.

The man is about to hit Naruto with his sword until a toad appears in front of him, "you don't seem to know much about me but I am better at getting girls than they are at getting me, it's a specialty," Jiraiya says, "I, Jiraiya, this epitome of manliness , will fall for no woman's wiles! When you're as sexy as me then you only have to look at them and they fall at my feet!" The women he left with is over his shoulder.

Naruto is about to lecture him until Yoru just shakes her head, "we will do it later."

"Hehe, so one of the legendary three great ninjas, the great Jiraiya, eh? You like beautiful women but we weren't thinking that such a simple method could stall you for a long time anyway, in any case it seems you have already undone the genjustu on the woman."

"Using a woman to draw me away, that's not very manly, so you really are after Naruto," Jiraiya says.

"No wonder Kakashi knew about us, you were the source of the information. 'To abduct Naruto and Yoru,' those were the orders given to us by the higher echelons of our organization akatsuki," Itachi says.

The toad vanishes in smoke, "you won't get them."

"And why not?" Itachi asks.

"Because I am going to kill both of you," Jiraiya says.

"Don't do it, this guy is mine," Sasuke says standing up.

"I have absolutely no interest in you right now," Itachi says which irritates Sasuke.

"Naruto Yoru! I told you this fight is mine, I will fight him!" Sasuke screams, "Come on!" Itachi punches Sasuke in the gut then elbows him in the back off the head then kicks him in the chin with his knee. Itachi punches him in the gut again and holds him ageist the wall by his neck.

"No mercy at all," the shark man says.

"I can't take this anymore!" Yoru screams pulls out a kunai and charges for Itachi. Itachi is using his mangekyo sharingan and uses tsukuyomi on Sasuke and looks at Yoru putting her under the same genjustu, she drops her kunai and screams falling to her knees holding her head.

"Itachi, I advise from using your eyes so much in one day."

"Yoru!" Naruto screams, and charges in to attack.

Jiraiya uses a jutsu, "ninpou gama guchi shibari. Too bad Itachi, Kisame, you are already in my stomach."

"You are weak, why are you so weak, because you lack hatred," Itachi says to Sasuke.

"Black magic to summon the esophagus of the giant toad from Myouki Mountain, rock inn, I hope you criminals enjoy being food to Iwagama," Jiraiya says.

"What is going on?!" Naruto says.

"Hold still Naruto, this is my jutsu."

"Kisame, come," Itachi says and they run.

"You can't run away from here," Jiraiya says. Jiraiya gets up and runs after them.

"They are gone!" Naruto says looking at the hole in the flesh wall.

Yoru gets up and her eyes are like the fox's, "oh my god, now I hate him," she says holding her head.

"Yoru are you ok?!" Naruto asks as his sister walks by him.

"I've been a lot better."

The three ninjas look at the hole with black flames around it, "stay away from the fire!" Jiraiya says and he writes something on a scroll and it draws the fire into it. "Alright, is everyone ok, Sasuke?"

"Sasuke," Naruto and Yoru scream and run to him. Jiraiya undoes his jutsu and Naruto and Yoru catch Sasuke, and then put him on the floor.

A kunai hits the wall then Guy comes in screaming, "Dynamic entry," kicking Jiraiya in the face. After Jiraiya stops his nose bleed. "Sorry, I didn't know it was you, I thought you were an enemy."

"Ok, well we need to get Sasuke to a hospital, he has a fractured rib and the sharingan attack made him loss his senses."

"Is he going to be ok?!" Yoru asks and her eyes turn back to normal.

"He took a lot of damage, physically and mentally, you should get checked out to Yoru," Jiraiya says.

"Hey pervy sage, what did they do to Sasuke?!" Naruto asks. "I say we go after them," Naruto says infuriated about how Itachi attacked Sasuke and his sister.

"If you go after them right now then you will die, there is a huge gap in power between you two. His distance is the only thing..." Jiraiya is interrupted by Naruto.

"Well, what kind of guy always escapes, everyday living a nightmare!"

"Will you shut it for a minute," Jiraiya says coldly.

"We must rescue Sasuke quickly, now Kakashi also has the approximately the same jutsu on him, he is still in bed and his senses haven't returned to normal," Guy says.

_Why am I the only one to wake up?! _Yoru punches the wall because of her discovery.

"We need to search for that person," Jiraiya says, "We must find Tsunade!"

Jiraiya, Naruto, and Yoru go looking for Tsunade. "What?"

"Let's hurry and find the lady that can heal Sasuke and Kakashi so we can start our training," Yoru says.

"Hey that super babe you were talking about, Tsunade, how old is she?" Naruto asks.

"She is my age," Jiraiya says.

_Then she is old, _"what is she like?" Naruto asks.

"Well she is kind of annoying; she is a compulsive gambler and is well known in a lot of countries."

"Then is should be easy to find her if she is famous," Yoru says chiming into the conversation.

"Oh yeah she is famous, she's known as the legendary sucker," Jiraiya says. "She may not be easy to find, she maybe 50 but she uses a special jutsu to look 20 and she changes her age to get out of paying her debt."

"That isn't good," Yoru says crossing her arms.

"We she loves it but sucks at it in both luck and skill."

"So to find her we are going to look in all the casinos in each country?" Yoru asks.

"Yeah, and I don't know how long it will take. We are going to start your training in this town."

"Wow," Naruto and Yoru say.

"We are going to stay here and train until the festival is over," Jiraiya says. Naruto and Yoru go looking through their bags, and they pull out two full green and red money frogs.

"Let's go," Yoru says.

"Wow, hey I will hold on to those for you," Jiraiya says and tries to take the frogs.

Yoru smacks his hand, "touch my money and I will kill you," a murderous aura appeared around Yoru.

"What about the three deadly sins for ninjas?" Jiraiya asks.

"We know all about them, use your own money for information gathering," Yoru says and Naruto and Yoru run of to have fun.

The two play games and eat some food; they set up a limit of only spending thirty dollars. The two buy masks. "Let's get something to eat," Naruto says looking at the money he has left to spend today.

"We can split the cost," Yoru says looking and how much she has left to spend today.

"Hey, mister can we get three of these?" Naruto says looking at the squid.

"Going on a food run, I will give you two your for free," the man says.

"Thank you," Yoru says as he hand the squid to Naruto and Yoru.

"Hey is that pervy sage's voice?" Naruto asks and they go into the building.

"Ha-ha, what nice young ladies you are," Jiraiya says with his arms around two women. "Oh Naruto Yoru how'd the festival go?"

"It looks like the one who has trouble not breaking the three ninja sins is you," Yoru says irritated, she takes Jiraiya's food from Naruto and shoves it in his mouth, "here. Naruto I don't think we should disturb the pervert with his fun."

"Hey, hey, come back you two," Jiraiya says and chases after them. "Come on you two, what did I do?"

"Let's see you tried to steal our money to pay for your perverted ways!" Naruto says.

"I like dad's training better," Yoru says, "we should hurry up and find Tsunade so we can go home."

"Hey! What, you were the first one to jump on board with the training, now you want to go home, what would happen if you're on a mission and you wanted to go home would you just quiet?!"

"Leave me alone you pervert!" Yoru screams and runs away.

"Too far, you do remember she was just under the same genjustu that Sasuke was, right? And the fact that she is a seven year old girl."

"Oh god, do you know where she would go?"

Naruto unzips his jacket and blows the whistle, and he hears her response, "follow me," Naruto and Jiraiya run.

Yoru looks at Tanzaku tower when two other people walk by, "um," she stops them, "do you know where I can find Tsunade – san?"

"Who wants to know," the blonde asks.

"I need her help because my friend got hurt and she is the only one who can help him. And I also wanted to find her before pervy sage."

"Pervy sage, who is he?" the black haired women asks.

"Oh, his name is Jiraiya, a real big pervert," Yoru says.

"I am Tsunade, that is Shizune," Tsunade says.

"Can we talk somewhere else, I have a bad feeling," Yoru says, Tsunade has been having the same bad feeling so they go somewhere else.

Naruto and Jiraiya catch up after running for a few minutes at full speed, and they find Yoru, Tsunade, and Shizune in a pub, "what the heck, didn't you see the path?!" Naruto says irritated.

Yoru gives him her tea and he takes a drink, "I blew it twice which helped you find me and also said I am not going to go to you."

Naruto smacks his forehead, "you're so complicated Yoru."

"Jiraiya," Tsunade says they eat and then they start talking, "Yoru told me about your friend, who is the boy?"

"He is Naruto Bijuu, her older brother," Jiraiya says pointing at Yoru.

"Bijuu? That's a weird last name, who is there dad?"

"Well you will never believe it even if I told you, but the nine tailed fox, Kyuubi raised them as his kids, I am surprised they turned out so good," Jiraiya says.

"Coming from the man that has been staying in our house rent free," Yoru says standing up.

"Come on I was kidding about the last part," Jiraiya says and takes a shot of sake, Yoru sits down.

"So will you come with us?" Yoru asks.

"I am sorry but no," Tsunade says and Yoru smiles like a fox.

"What do you mean no?!" Naruto asks furiously.

"They how's about a gamble to get you to go," Yoru says.

"A gamble, what kind?" Tsunade asks interested.

"If Naruto and I can do the rasengan then you will come back to Konoha with us, what do you say?" Yoru says and stands in front of the table, "do we have a deal?" She holds out her hand.

"Alright, if you win then I will even throw in my necklace," Tsunade says and shakes Yoru's hand.

"Can we step outside for a minute?" Yoru asks and everyone walks outside, "legendary sucker indeed," she whispers to Naruto. Naruto and Yoru hold their hands out and form rasengans in their hands, "I win the bet Tsunade – san."

"What, how did I loss to a child?!" Tsunade looks at them and out of nowhere Yoru hits Jiraiya with her rasengan.

"Revenge for talking bad about dad," she says evilly.

"So when do we leave?" Naruto asks.

"Tomorrow so Jiraiya doesn't die," they look at Jiraiya and Naruto nods.

Tsunade give Yoru her necklace and she puts it on Naruto, "I don't like the color green much."

The five head for Konoha and when they get there, "the village as changed a lot since I left," Tsunade says.

"May I come in?" Tsunade says as they walk in.

"Who are you?" Sakura asks sitting by Sasuke's bed.

"Hey Sakura – chan, she is going to fix Sasuke, she is a really good doctor," Naruto says and Sakura runs to him and hugs him.

"Welcome home Naruto," she says.

"Can you help him now, please?" Yoru says walking into the room and sits next to Sasuke.

"Alright, leave it to me," Tsunade says, she puts her hand on his forehead then says, "He will wake up soon." Yoru smiles with relief.

Sasuke wakes up and as soon as he sits up Yoru hugs him, "Sasuke, I am so glad you are ok."

Naruto and Sakura leaves and has ramen with Iruka, "so Shikamaru is a chunnin now, good for the lazy fool, maybe he will stop being so lazy," Naruto says and finishes his ramen, "and it was funny seeing Yoru send pervy sage flying into the wall," Naruto says, Iruka has to leave so Naruto goes home.

Yoru is pealing apples for Sasuke, she looks at him, "does you head hurt?"

Sasuke looks at her, "no, but you were hit by Itachi's sharingan to are you ok?"

Yoru looks shocked and remembers how she was ok, "I am fine, here do you want some apples?" She holds the plat of cut apples to Sasuke.

"No thanks," he says.

Yoru sighs heavily, and eats one, "if you don't eat then you won't be able to train for a longer amount of time," Yoru says, Sasuke takes the apple and starts eating. _I am two for two this week_. "I will visit tomorrow, see ya," she kisses him on the forehead and goes home.

When the two walk in they see Tsunade, Jiraiya, and Kyuubi talking, "we are home," Naruto says.

"Welcome back you two, are you to ok, you didn't get hurt or anything," Kyuubi looks at Jiraiya.

"Nope," Yoru lies with a smile.

"Well I heard differently from Guy, Yoru," Naruto and Yoru are sitting across from Kyuubi and Jiraiya and Tsunade is sitting with Shizune. "Are you ok?"

"Yes I am fine," Yoru says pouting.

"Good, now Tsunade, I can give you the room by Jiraiya's or by mine, which would you ladies like?" Kyuubi asks.

"The one by Jiraiya will be fine," Tsunade says.

"Hey, Kyu – san is this a bad time?" Mizuki says coming in through the window, "oh maybe it is, sorry."

"It's fine come in is something wrong, and tell the other to just come in through the door," three more Anbu agents come in the door.

"It can wait I don't want to interrupt on the three Sannin talking," they leave.

"Sannin?!" Yoru and Naruto scream.

"I was about to bring that up," Kyuubi says, "the old man, I mean hokage, said that I am the Sannin replacing Orochimaru since I decapitated him."

"You killed Orochimaru?" Tsunade asks.

"Yes and I have been regretting it since the third aid I am a Sannin, I am still ticked at him for sticking me in Anbu."

"You have been busy since we left, and who's the fan club?" Yoru asks.

"They are other Anbu who like stalking me and call me sempai even though they have been in Anbu longer than me, and you already met Mizuki," Kyuubi says.

"So are you a…" Naruto starts.

"No, and if you ask if she is your mom I will make you run around Konoha until you pass out from," Kyuubi says, Naruto and Yoru run into their rooms.

"So why are you raising them and why are you here is Konoha?" Tsunade asks.

"The fourth gave me this form and I wanted a new start so I raised Naruto and he found Yoru so I adopted her as his little sis," Kyuubi says, "do you disapprove, I have been here for them more than Naruto's supposed godfather," Kyuubi points to Jiraiya.

"I am sorry!" Jiraiya says irritated because Kyuubi brings it up whenever he can, Kyuubi smiles.

"Sit down, pervy sage," Kyuubi says and chuckles, Jiraiya looks at him about to attack him. "If there is something you need write it on the grocery list I shop every few days and if you want something special for diner or something tell and I will make it. And if you have lady problems ask Yoru, if you have Jiraiya problems tell me and Yoru, she has too much fun attacking him and I us it as a stress reliever. Naruto's girlfriend comes over a lot and Yoru stays at her boyfriend's house sometime, and if you see any Anbu member throw a kunai and cut off there masks and if they don't leave tell me," Kyuubi says, "and no drinking wail Naruto and Yoru are awake or home, Jiraiya already knows why, so if want to know why ask him. That should be it," Kyuubi says and walks to Tsunade and Shizune's room and put a sheet of paper up with their names on it, then he goes into his room and closes the door.

"So what happen with the drinking thing?" Tsunade asks interested.

"Naruto and Yoru drew on us, and if you come here late sleep in you room, I feel asleep on the coach after doing research and I woke up with make – up on," Jiraiya says.

"Do you trust him?" Tsunade asks.

"Some, I didn't sleep the first few nights but if he was really going to kill us and wanted to destroy the village then he could have let the hokage die and killed me in my sleep by now," Jiraiya says, "and surprisingly he is a good cook."

Tsunade and Shizune look at each other, and at dinner they learned what Jiraiya means. Tsunade and Shizune loves Kyuubi's cooking, "so do you girls like it, it's a new recipe," Kyuubi says still wearing his apron, he made chicken enchiladas.

After they eat everyone goes to sleep, except for Yoru who hasn't sleep since seeing the Uchiha massacre first hand, she hugs her knees, "why did I have to see that, if I sleep then I relive it, and if I don't sleep all I can do is think of it, all of the blood and dead bodies," Yoru grabs her head, after a few minutes she lies down and falls asleep only to wake up every few hours with nightmare.

Yoru walks to the hospital and Naruto is walking with her on his way to Ichiraku to have lunch with Iruka, "hey, did you have a nightmare last night?" Naruto asks

"No, why?" Yoru lies to keep Naruto from worrying about her.

"I thought I heard whimpering last night I guess I just imagined it," Naruto say, "I will come down to the hospital later," Naruto leaves and Yoru goes to see Sasuke.

"Hi Sasuke, hi Sakura," Yoru says walking in. Sasuke smacks the apples from Sakura's hand when she offered it to him.

"Hello Yoru," Sasuke says and Yoru sits down. Naruto walks in and Sasuke give him an evil stare.

"What, why are you staring at me like that?"

"Naruto, fight me now," Sasuke says.

"What, you haven't even recovered all the way," Naruto says.

"Just fight me," Sasuke says activating his sharingan.

"You thought you were helping, that foolish women butting into other peoples business," Sasuke says and gets up.

"What!"

"Sasuke, what's wrong with you, Naruto – Kun make him stop, I mean," Sakura says.

"Well then I was thinking about it too," Naruto says smiling.

"Hey you two," Sakura says.

"Follow me," Sasuke says, Naruto and Yoru follow him to the roof, Sakura runs up to the roof after them.

"Ha-ha," Naruto laughs.

"What's so funny?!" Sasuke say irritated.

"Funny, no, I am just excited to finally beat you," Naruto says.

"What, stop being so full of yourself dobe," Sasuke says.

"I have changed," Naruto says.

"We will see."

"But before we start, but your forehead protector on."

"I don't need it."

"Just do it!"

"You won't be able to touch me or even be able to scratch my forehead," Sasuke say pointing at his forehead.

"No I am saying this as a symbol that we fight as equal leaf ninjas" Naruto says holding his headband.

"That's why I say you're full of yourself; you think you are on par with me!"

"Of course I do, I have never thought of myself as you lesser," Naruto says.

"You're ticking me off."

"That's because your weak, Sasuke – chan," Naruto scream.

Yoru slaps herself, "this will not end well."

They scream each other's name and charge at each other, they push of each other than Sasuke punches are all blocked by Naruto, "multiply shadow clone no jutsu," Naruto says.

Sasuke is surrounded by Narutos, he destroy the clones as they try to attack him. Sasuke is hit up into the air and he uses his fire style inferno jutsu destroying all of the clones. When the smoke clears Naruto is holding a rasengan and Sasuke makes a chidori and they charge for each other.

"Stop it!" Sakura scream and runs in between them, "both of you stop it." Neither of them can stop Yoru runs and tackles Sakura out of the way and Kakashi throws the two boys into water tanks.

"Hey you two! What are you doing on the roof of a hospital? If you're going to fight, this place isn't where you should do it both of you were too heated," Kakashi says.

Yoru gets off of Sakura and helps her up, "are you insane or stupid, what were you thinking running into their attacks like that, you could have died!" Sasuke pulls his hand out of the water tank and water come rushing out of it and at Naruto's only a little flow is coming out. "Why are you so obsessed with your superiority complex, Sasuke, that level of chidori isn't something you should attack you friend with, where you trying to kill Naruto? Where did such immature behavior come from?" Sasuke leaves.

"Naruto are you ok?" Yoru asks.

"Yeah," Naruto says. Naruto calms Sakura down and Naruto glares at Yoru.

"Oh my god I am sick of you people now!" Yoru says and vanishes.

Naruto takes Sakura out on a date, on the date Sakura tells Naruto what happened during the chunnin exams.

Yoru sits on the roof as everyone in the house sleeps, "I am going for a run," she runs to Konoha gates and sees Sasuke about to leave "Sasuke!" Yoru screams. She makes a shadow clone and has it take Sakura home.

Sasuke looks back at her, "what are you doing here in the middle of the night?"

"I was going on a run and I saw you," Yoru runs in front of him.

"Go home and go back to sleep, or go to my place and sleep," Sasuke says and walks by her.

Yoru grabs his hand, "I will not go home, not if you're going to leave the village."

"Yoru please go, I don't need you to look after me," Sasuke says and Yoru lets go of his hand.

"I can understand why you want to kill Itachi," Sasuke stops and turns around, "that but hit me with his sharingan and showed me the Uchiha massacre," Yoru smiles, "and I haven't sleep easily since then so sleep isn't an option," tears are running down her checks but she is still smiling.

"If you do understand then why are you stopping me?" Sasuke asks.

"Because," she looks serious now, "I am going to give you two choices and I will not stop you from whatever you choose. Choice one is you leave the village train with Orochimaru or choice two stay here and be with me. I know I will make a combination, choice three stay here and let me train you to get your revenge and stay in Konoha. I know that your revenge is important but I don't want to loss you."

"How would you be able to train me?" Sasuke asks.

She smiles _hook_, "I am stronger than you think and with all the books I have read I know a lot of jutsu and techniques, I can teach you all of them and I know more than enough to train you better than Orochimaru."

"How do you know its Orochimaru, isn't he dead," Sasuke says.

Yoru just smiles, "I saw the sound ninjas as they ran out of Konoha wail I was watching the stars," Yoru says. "So what do you say, what is your choice," Yoru holds out her hand.

Sasuke looks at her and takes her hand, "fine I guess we can see how this will work out," Yoru hugs him. They go back to his house and sleep together.

**Review and I hope you liked the chapter. : )**


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 20

**I don't own Naruto, Just this plot.**

**Part two of the chapter I cut in half.**

When Sasuke wakes up he sees Yoru running around the room trying to get dressed, "what are you doing?"

"I didn't tell anyone I was going out so I need to go home before anyone wakes up and I don't know when our guest wakes up," she says zipping up her jacket.

"Wait" Sasuke walks up to her and unzips her jacket to see the Uchiha pendent he gave her next to her whistle.

"I wear it every day," Yoru says and she zips up her jacket.

Yoru opens the window and Sakura come out of nowhere ad knocks Yoru down, "Sasuke are you still her?!" Sasuke helps Yoru up.

"Yes I am still in the village, what is wrong with you?" Sasuke asks.

"Sakura I am taking you with me back to my house, Sasuke we will start tomorrow and if they come tell me with the whistle," Sasuke nods and Yoru take Sakura home with her.

"Why do I need to come with you?" Sakura asks.

"So I have an alibi for last night if we don't get there before everyone is awake."

"What, wait you ran away or something, wait you stopped Sasuke from leaving didn't you?!" Sakura realizes.

"That's another thing, I don't want you tell anyone about that, or Sasuke will get in trouble, so don't tell anyone. If you want to talk about it you can talk to me," Yoru says and the two go in through Yoru's window.

"Holy books!"Sakura looks at all the books in Yoru's room.

"I read a lot, but this is nothing compared to the library down the hall," Yoru says and they walk out.

"I thought that was a library," Sakura says.

"Morning Yoru, morning Sakura – chan," Naruto says drowsy, "wait Sakura – chan, what are you doing here?" Naruto asks still wearing his sleeping hat.

"I just can over to," Sakura stops.

"To as Tsunade to train her in medical ninjutsu, and see you," Yoru says quickly.

"Oh, well I will tell dad to make more breakfast and you can ask then we can spend the day together," Naruto says and heads to the kitchen.

"Nice save but, why medical ninjutsu?" Sakura asks.

"So you can heal everyone when they get hurt," Yoru says and they sit at the table and Kyuubi had added a second one to it so everyone can sit there.

Everyone sits at the table, "so Sakura, Naruto told me you want to learn medical ninjutsu," Tsunade says.

"Yes."

"I can set up the test in the library," Yoru says.

"Do you ever leave the library other than to eat?" Jiraiya asks, "Because since I have been here you are always in the library."

"Well I find interesting things in there like your porn magazines in encyclopedias," Yoru says smiling.

Kyuubi gets up, "which ones?"

"P and W," Yoru says and Kyuubi goes to the library.

"Great now I will have to find a new spot for my stuff and get new ones," Jiraiya says irritated, "why were you reading an encyclopedia?"

"I wasn't, I look through all the books every week for things like that," Yoru says.

"She is telling the truth, just keep you things in your room or get a section made for it," Naruto says remember how they made a section for comics so he didn't have to hide them in anymore books.

"There is something seriously wrong with you kid," Jiraiya says.

"Oh speaking of wrong I read one of your books," Jiraiya's face look like a mixture of shock and horror.

"Children shouldn't read them, how did you get your hands on one?!"

"We have, have all you books in the library and I have to say that it felt like I was there, it was very descriptive," Yoru says putting her head on her hands, like Sasuke does, "and I have to say the way it was worded was amazing."

"Shut it, if you dad hears you than I… he is behind me isn't he?" Everyone nods, the magazines in his hand start burning.

"What, I thought the Tale of the Utterly Gutsy Shinobi was a good book, and I liked how the main character is named Naruto, is that where you got his name?" Yoru asks.

Kyuubi throws away the ashes in his hand and sits back down, "yeah that's where is name came from," Kyuubi says. Jiraiya sighs with relief that Yoru was talking about that book.

"I just don't like or understand most of your other books, I going over to Sasuke's by," Yoru grabs her jacket and runs out of the door. "I'll ask Naruto what happen later," she goes into Sasuke's house. "Hey Sasuke are you home?"

"Why did you come? A voice says, Yoru runs to where she can see them but they can't see her.

"I will meet you outside if Konoha, I had to do something last night," Sasuke says and the four sound ninjas leave, Sasuke blows his whistle.

"You called," she blows hers.

"You already saw what happened so what are we going to do?"

"Well I thought we could get something sweet, but I guess I will give you a lesson today. Ok todays lesson is how to kill someone," Yoru says clapping her hands together.

They head to where Sasuke is supposed to meet the sound ninjas, Yoru used a transformation jutsu and Sasuke watches from behind a bush, too much of his displeasure. "Your late, come one, aren't you bring anything?" a sound ninja asks.

"No, because I am not leaving," Yoru uses a massive shadow clone jutsu and surrounds them, and they all attack by throwing kunai at them. One tries t get out a flute but Yoru jumps in dodging the kunai and takes it, "no music." Yoru and her clones turn back to normal. Sasuke watches how she planed everything, if they try to get out they die and if they stop dodging and attack they also die. Yoru and three clones jump above the sound ninjas and throw kunai through three of their skulls and left one alive but seriously injured.

"Did you see how it was done?" Yoru asks Sasuke.

He comes out and says, "when you surrounded them when they dodged the kunai the clones would catch them and throw them back so the never had to stop, all the clones vanish, "but one is still alive."

"Oh I know," she makes a clone and it takes him somewhere else, then she makes more clones and they dispose over the sound ninja's bodies, "so how about we get the cake now?" Yoru says smiling.

They go to the shop and they both get a slice of strawberry cake and coffee "is something wrong?" Yoru asks swallowing the last of her cake.

"No, actually, how can you act so differently when you're fighting, it's like you're a different person," Sasuke say.

"Oh, I do that so I can surprise people with the change in personality, I have a lot of different fighting styles so, and I will be teaching the ones you can use to you," Yoru says and takes a sip of the coffee and almost spits it back out, "it bitter."

"What do you mean the ones that I can use, here trade," Sasuke takes her coffee and gives her his cake.

"Thanks, and I made most of them to my style of being female, to surprise the enemy, and doing the most unexpected things that I can think off, most of them will not fit with your personality or fighting style."

"Ok, I get it," they finish and leave.

"Training starts tonight, so get some sleep," Yoru says and they part ways.

"Hi Yoru," Naruto says when she walks in, "come to the library," they go to the library.

"Just like that," Tsunade says as Sakura is healing a large fish.

"What's the second one for?" Yoru asks then Jiraiya picks her up and puts her in front of it.

"You get to try too," Jiraiya says smiling, "revenge," he whispers to her.

"Whatever," she starts healing it and Sakura and Yoru's fish starts jumping around, "happy? Good night," Yoru waves and goes to her room to sleep.

"Told you she could use medical ninjutsu, she has some books about it in her room," Naruto says to Jiraiya, "Now Sakura, how about we go on that date?" Sakura nods and they leave.

That night after everyone feel asleep Yoru went to Sasuke's house, "hey, are you awake?" Yoru says coming in through the window, "Sasuke?" She walks outside to see him training with his sharingan, he is throwing kunai to hit targets and one of them is behind a rock, Sasuke hits all the targets, "good job." Yoru comes out of the shadows, "ready for your training?" Sasuke nods, "let's do this at my house, the training ground is bigger." They go to Yoru's house, "now."

"Now I would like to know what you two are doing," Kyuubi says coming out of the house in his Anbu uniform.

"Dad I can explain," Yoru says.

"Let me guess, Sasuke tried to leave the village so you protest to train him if he stays, I am right so far?" Kyuubi asks.

"How did?" Sasuke asks because Yoru is speechless.

"If you think when you run that far from home I am not going to follow you and Sakura is a bad person to ask to keep secrets," Kyuubi says.

"Sakura," Yoru growls.

"It wasn't her fault I just used reverse psychology to trick her into telling me about Sasuke, and she said more than I expected," Kyuubi looks away when he says the last part, "but I will train Sasuke for the first part Yoru go to bed," he points to the house.

"But, I say…" Kyuubi point to the house again and his eyes turn into the red fox eyes. "Fine, good night!" She stomps inside upset.

"Now show me all your fire jutsu," Kyuubi says crossing his arms, and Sasuke just stands there, "what, do you want training or what?"

"Why, are you training me instead of letting Yoru do it?' Sasuke starts using all his fire jutsu.

"I have something I wanted to teach them but they have to be a fire elemental and Yoru isn't old enough to use it so I am going to teach you," Kyuubi says, "no turn on your sharingan and watch closely," Kyuubi runs through the hand signs, ram rat dragon boar tiger and tiger with the thumbs out, "fire style demon's fire," a lager fire surrounds Kyuubi and when it goes down Sasuke is about to approach him but Kyuubi stops him, "watch this," Kyuubi walks up to a tree and as soon as he is 5 feet from it, the tree is on fire.

"Wow," Sasuke says.

"The fire spreads the chakra and attacks, so after the enemy sees the fire is gone and attacks they will be light on fire from any direction. That factor will only last as long as the amount of chakra you put into the attack, so start of by using a small amount, but before you try it," Kyuubi grabs the hoses and turns it on, "ok now try it, also that last sign I used, the tiger with the thumbs out, it's called demon tiger."

Sasuke flashes through the sighs, "fire style demon's fire," Sasuke does the first part correctly, and then he is lite on fire, "what's going on?" Sasuke is spread by Kyuubi with the hose.

"That is what the hose is for, now do it again," Kyuubi says ready to spray him again.

"What just happen?!" Sasuke asks furiously.

"Well you weren't concentrating on the space that the pressure fire would start so it stared on you, it's a rookie mistake when you first try the move, and now do it again."

"Fire style demon's fire," Sasuke does it again and this time only his shorts are on fire and Kyuubi puts them out.

"You're getting better, you're getting closer to the ground, again," Kyuubi says, and the same proses repeats for the rest of the night until Sasuke is out of chakra and passes out, "well he went at it for three hours, longer than I thought," Kyuubi turns off the house and picks Sasuke up, "I guess you can stay here tonight," Kyuubi puts him in a guest bed room and he goes to his room and sleeps.

Everyone is looking at Sasuke then at Kyuubi, "what did you do to the boy?!" Tsunade asks.

"Where you trying to kill him, look at all the burns," Jiraiya says because the only black he wasn't burned is parts of his face.

"I was training him, so can you heal him Tsunade, or not?" Kyuubi asks.

"I can, by why are you training him and what are you teaching him?!"

"He asked for power and I am teaching him one of my powerful moves that I think he can handle," Kyuubi says. Tsunade heals all of his burns and they all leave to eat.

Yoru stops her dad, "what are you teaching him?"

"Demon's fire, you got it easily so I thought he would to," Kyuubi says.

"Did you spray him with the hose?"

"Yes."

"Good, can I help tonight?" Kyuubi nods and everyone eats. Sasuke comes out of the room and walks using the walk as support.

"What the heck, why didn't you wake me up?!" Sasuke asks Kyuubi irritated.

"You ran out of chakra so I thought letting you sleep would help you get it back, we will continue the training tonight, so change into the clothe I left you in the room you woke up in, that will be your room until we finish your training," Kyuubi says, "you sit here," Kyuubi points the seat by him and Yoru, "eat."

Sasuke sits down and eats, his cloths are burned and dirty, "so why did you ask him to train you, did you want to die early," Jiraiya kids.

"Jiraiya's magazines are in Naruto's comics," Yoru says punishing him.

Kyuubi gets up and gets them, "magazines?" Sasuke asks.

"His porn," Yoru says then puts her plat and cup in the sink and sits back down.

"This happens every morning, you'll get used to it," Naruto says.

"Jiraiya stop hiding these stupid things in the library, and why are they in Naruto's things?!" Kyuubi asks holding five magazines, and Kyuubi lights them on fire, Sasuke uses his sharingan to see Kyuubi pushing his chakra into them and then they catch on fire.

"I didn't think that anyone would," Jiraiya tries to say and Tsunade starts yelling at him too. Yoru and Naruto laugh quietly.

"Would you two help me out please?" Yoru asks Naruto and Sasuke.

"Better than watching this," Sasuke says and gets up.

"Sure," Naruto says, they go into the library and hold books about fire jutsu and they put them on the table in the middle of the library.

"Sasuke these might help you," Yoru piles up the books on fire jutsu and chakra control, "I read then when I was earning demon's fire," Yoru whispers to him and Naruto leaves the room.

"You know how to use the move?" Sasuke asks, "Your dad is a liar then."

"Oh I never finished learning it; I didn't have enough concentration to use the move without lighting myself on fire so he is supposed to help me learn it next year," Yoru says and then leaves.

"Dad, I just had to lie to Sasuke because of you," Yoru says as she dries the dishes that Kyuubi is washing.

"Well it was the truth, you haven't mastered the move completely yet."

"Yeah, but knowing you, you only showed him the first and second part, leaving the third still unknown."

"Well, when he learns it you can come out of the woods and show us that you learned by yourself and I can teach you both the third part," Kyuubi says.

"Ok, but I am not going to come hurt," Yoru says and leaves.

"Hm, children," Kyuubi finishes the dishes alone, then sees a message bird, "let's see, I am being summoned by the hokage," Kyuubi rolls his eyes and puts on his Anbu uniform, "I'll be back later," Kyuubi says to Jiraiya and Tsunade as he leaves.

"Where are you going in that get – up?" Tsunade asks.

"I am in Anbu believe it or not, and I am being summoned," Kyuubi leaves. Kyuubi enters the hokage's office through the window scaring him.

"Kyu, that was quick," the hokage says, "please use the doors next time."

"Maybe, if I feel like it."

Kyuubi goes in then Mizuki and the rest of his fan club comes in, "I have called all of you here for a mission."

"How long?" Kyuubi asks.

"A week, now the…"

"A week, I can't do this mission, that's too long!" Kyuubi says irritated, "I am not leaving that pervert with my kids for a week!"

"Kyu, we need you on this mission so stop complaining!" The third snaps at him surprising everyone, "if you are so worried I will check on them, now lessen to me!" The third sits back down, "this mission is to gather information on the akatsuki and why they are after jinchūriki," Kyuubi is shocked by what he is hearing; _they will not be hurting them_. "For this mission, you will be using code names to address each other," he points at Mizuki, "you will be moon," she takes off her mask, he points at the man in the bear mask, "you will be sun," he takes of his mask. He points at the women in the bird mask, "you will be star," she takes off her mask then he points to the other women in his dog mask, "you will be cloud." Finally he points at Kyuubi and says, "your name with be…. Fox," when Kyuubi takes of his mask he looks irritated and un-amused by his joke, _why does this old man always associate everything he gives me with a fox, the mask and now my name?! This is stupid!_

"Is that all?" Kyuubi asks irritated and wanting to leave.

"Please be patient fox, the mission starts tonight, be back here before dark, now you may leave," the third says.

Kyuubi leaves via window, "you enter not exit," and he jumps.

"Kyu- san, I mean fox – san," Mizuki corrects herself.

"We don't have to use our code names now," Mizuki stares at him and he rolls his eyes, "moon."

She smiles, "do you want to get some tea?"

"Fine but quickly, I need to get home before everyone kills each other," Kyuubi says and Mizuki pulls him into the tea shop.

"May we join you," cloud asks with star next to her, (I don't have real names for any of the Kyuubi fans yet).

Kyuubi looks at Mizuki, "ask Mi, I mean moon she is the one who invited me," Kyuubi says, he thinks the inviter is the only one who should invite other people unless they give promotion to the invited.

"I guess it is ok," Mizuki says and the two girls sit on opposite sides of Kyuubi.

"So, fox - sempai, what do you like to do when you're not working?" Star asks.

"Um, one I am not your 'sempai' and I train my kids," he says the last part like he is asking a question.

"Are you married?" Cloud asks.

"No, why does everyone keep asking me that?" Kyuubi asks frustrated.

"Sorry," cloud says, "um so is it true that you are a Sannin?"

Kyuubi jumps out of the seat, "sorry, I have to leave," Kyuubi runs home. _What is with the women here?!_

"Hi dad," Naruto says as he walks in.

"Hi Naruto can you get everyone in the dining room," Kyuubi sits in the dining room.

"Yoru Sasuke put the stupid books down and go to the dining room already!" Naruto screams and everyone in the house can hear him.

Yoru throws a book at him, "you try reading for once without someone threating you and don't call books stupid because they are smarter than you," Yoru says and continues reading.

"Hey Yoru," Naruto says and she looks up and he is holding a rasengan.

"You wouldn't dare," she says.

"Try me, dad said house meeting so go," Naruto says.

"Fine," she closes the book and leaves, Sasuke follow her.

Naruto goes into Jiraiya's room, "hey pervy sage house meeting in the dining room, and everyone has to go."

"Go away," Jiraiya says.

"Go now or I will tell Yoru were the rest of your magazines are at in the library," Naruto says and Jiraiya runs passed him into the dining room, Naruto smiles.

He knocks on Tsunade and Shizune's door then opens it, "dad wants to talk to everyone," Naruto says, "What are you doing?"

"Trying to figure out how much debt Tsunade – Sama is in," Shizune says and Tsunade is asleep.

"Well the meeting is now so wake up granny Tsunade and come into the dining room," the three walk into the dining room and take their seats.

"So what happened this time?" Yoru asks.

"Does every time he calls a meeting something bad happened?" Sasuke whispers to Yoru and she nods.

"The old," Kyuubi looks at Sasuke, "the hokage is sending me on a mission with Anbu for a week," Kyuubi says and Sasuke looks ticked.

"So, more details," Naruto says.

"I can't say any more than that about the mission but the hokage will be stopping by to check on you," Kyuubi says.

"What, we have three adults in this house, no wait two adults in the house we don't need him to come on a checkup," Yoru says.

"I second that," Naruto says.

"Wait what?" Sasuke asks confused.

"It's a vote, does Sasuke get a vote?" Yoru asks and Kyuubi nods.

"Third," Sasuke says.

"Anyone else, or do need to use my tie breaker and have him come?" Kyuubi asks.

"Fourth," Jiraiya says smiling.

"Alright I will tell him not to come, but I expect you all to behave, and I will tell him if he sees something wrong here to check it out," Kyuubi says.

"We can take care of things here we don't need him coming," Jiraiya says.

"Second," Tsunade says.

"Third," Shizune says.

"Fourth," Sasuke says.

"Alright then I won't, now who is in charge, any suggestions?" Kyuubi asks.

"Tsunade," Shizune says.

"Second," Naruto says.

"Third," Yoru says quickly and at the same time as Naruto.

"Fourth," Sasuke says.

"What wait I can be good in charge," Jiraiya says.

"No perverts in charge pervy sage," Naruto and Yoru say together.

"Tsunade is in charge, and I have to leave, good luck and I will see you in a week," Kyuubi bends down to Sasuke, "Yoru will help you with your training," then he grabs his bag he already had packed and leaves.

Everyone stares at Tsunade, "wait?" she says confused.

"Let's go," Sasuke and Yoru go back to the library, Jiraiya goes to his room, Naruto goes to the library and to read comics away from where Sasuke and Yoru are.

"So what am I supposed to do?" Tsunade asks Shizune.

"You have to take care of everyone like Kyu – san does," Shizune says, "like cook, clean, and things like that."

"Good luck with that, I am counting on you Shizune," Tsunade says patting her on the back.

Tsunade walks to the door, "where are you going?" Shizune stops her.

"To gamble, I feel lucky."

"And be a bad example to the kids here, NO! We are making diner," Shizune pulls Tsunade into the kitchen.

Yoru closes her book, "finished?" Sasuke asks.

"No, but I am going to go and cook dinner," Yoru says and gets up.

"Why, isn't Tsunade supposed to do that since she is in charge?"

"Better to be safe than sorry," Yoru says and leaves for the kitchen.

"What does she mean by that?" Sasuke wonder.

"She is worried the accident of hokage will happen again," Naruto says coming out of nowhere.

"Accident of the hokage, what happened?"

"Well the hokage almost burned down the house trying to cook and watch me and Yoru when she was four and I was nine," Naruto says.

"Get the extinguisher," they hear Yoru screaming.

Both run to the kitchen to see a pan on fire and then everyone covered in white foam, "what happened?!" Naruto asks.

"I am cooking for the rest of the week," Yoru take the pan from Tsunade, "now out of the kitchen," she points to the library, "and read how to cook." Shizune pushes Tsunade into the library and Naruto gets with them.

"Need help?" Sasuke asks.

"Please," and she blows foam on him.

"What is with her?!" Tsunade asks.

"She is just like that," Naruto says and pulls cooking books from the shelves, "here, she expects you to start cooking tomorrow."

"Then I will cook something she has never seen before," Tsunade opens the book, "what language is this?!"

Naruto looks at the book and takes it, "sorry, that isn't something anyone can read, but we keep it anyway," Naruto leaves and throws the book on Yoru's bed.

After dinner and everyone goes to sleep Sasuke and Yoru start the training, "alright, now that you have burn your new cloths, I am going to tell you a trick I made to learn this jutsu." Yoru take out some chalk and draws a large circle then a small circle around herself and inside the large circle, "imagine the fire in the large circle and outside the small circle, watch." She flashes through the hand signs, "fire style demon's fire," the fire stayed in the circle and she didn't light herself on fire.

"All right," Sasuke takes the chalk and tries it like she did; only his shoes light on fire.

"You're getting better," she says after he is out, they trained for most of the night then went to bed.

"Alright, we will infiltrate the village of rain tonight," Kyuubi says, everyone in his team is dressed like travelers, including himself, "everyone clear on the plane?"

"Yes," they all say.

The five walk to the entry, "why are you coming here?" he asks.

Everyone freezes except for Kyuubi, they didn't expect to be stopped, "we are travelers with no home," Kyuubi says.

"Who are you?"

"I am Kin, that is my wife Moon," Kyuubi points to Mizuki, "and they are a couple named Star and Sun, and that is Star's sister Cloud, we meet them on our journey."

"What village are you from?"

"We may have been born in a village but we take no orders from them, we don't have a village," Kyuubi says.

"Why are you here then?"

"Do you always as travels these questions? Never mind, we are looking for a home where we can have a family that won't get killed because the village needs a distraction," Kyuubi says hardening his face and Mizuki looks like she is going to cry.

"Why don't you stay at my inn, come," the man leads the five to his inn.

"Thank you," he hands them three keys.

"So when you said…"

"Hey Moon, why don't you and the other go get settled in," she nods and takes the keys then they all leave. "Sorry, you were saying?"

"What did you mean when you said so my family doesn't get killed because they are a distraction?"

"My village was under war and they sent my ten year old son out to the front lines and he was killed in front of our eyes, then our daughter was kidnapped on a mission," Kyuubi says.

"Oh man, did they ever find her?"

"No she was called a sacrifice then they made her a hero's grave and forgot about her," Kyuubi says looking hurt.

"I know I already asked but what village were you guys from, that place sound horrible," the man says.

"We are from Konoha, the other couple are from the rock, and the other women is from the sand," Kyuubi says, "thank you for you kindness please have a nice night," Kyuubi leaves.

"Hi honey," Mizuki says when he walks in and the other girls grown.

"What took you so long?" Sun asks.

"Telling him our story," Kyuubi says and sit on the bed, "tomorrow we start work, good night." Everyone leave the room.

"So since we are supposed to be married do we sleep together?" Mizuki asks blushing.

"I guess so, if that what married people do," Kyuubi says and they go to sleep.

**Reviews, please review. : )**

**I am being lazy and I am going to open a poll to what the other Anbu members on Kyuubi's team names will be, I want to see what you think they should be called, write their Anbu name then the name you want to give them. I really want to see some names so please tell me some cool names people. ; )**


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 21

**I don't own Naruto, just this plot.**

**I am finally updating, : )**

**A week later**

Tsunade is cooking in the kitchen and Yoru is watching her carefully, "done, everyone it's time for breakfast," Tsunade says and everyone sits at the table.

She puts down the plates and everyone watches as Yoru tries it, she smile, "it is good."

"Wow you actually got the master cooks praise," Naruto says and eats, "these are good," everyone agrees, except for Sasuke who just eats. Everyone stares at him; he sighs and gives her a thumb up.

"But they need more vanilla," Sasuke says and goes to train.

Yoru laughs, "We just found someone who is more judgmental on food than me," she says, "too bad you just learned enough to cook on the day that dad is supposed to come home."

"Oh yeah dad is coming home today, I can't wait to hear about his first real mission," Naruto says.

"I know."

"What do you mean I thought he is a jounin," Sasuke says coming back inside.

"As an Anbu agent," Yoru says, Sasuke still doesn't know Kyuubi's secret like Tsunade and Jiraiya do.

"Oh," he leads agents the wall.

"I thought you were going to train," Naruto says, "need someone's supervision?"

"I need someone to use the hose," Sasuke says.

"Use the lake I showed you," Yoru says.

"I did yesterday, it isn't there anymore," Sasuke says.

"Ah," she whines, "I liked playing there. I should have just told you to go it in the bathroom in dad's room."

"Don't, it is big enough but I learned the hard way that his room is off limits," Naruto says.

"I am not training with that jutsu indoors Dobe," Sasuke says and sits down, Jiraiya goes out to do research and Tsunade and Shizune goes out for gambling.

Yoru sighs loudly, "Dad is the only sannin that doesn't do something bad like stalking women or gamble."

"He is a sannin?!"

"Oh yeah sorry, he became a sannin after he killed Orochimaru," Naruto says. Yoru shakes her head when Sasuke is about to says something.

"Hello," a man appears in front of the table in an Anbu uniform, in a fox mask, and has short red hair, "how have you three been?"

"Dad," Yoru says and hug him.

"That is dad, what happened to his pony tail, not that I am complaining that he has short hair now," Naruto mutter the last part.

Kyuubi lifts up his mask, "where are the adult, pervert, and gambler?"

"Out doing what they want," Naruto says, Kyuubi and Yoru sit down.

"Ok, we want to hear about the mission so spill the details," Yoru says and they all look at him waiting for the story.

"I guess I can tell some parts," Kyuubi says.

"Yes!" Naruto and Yoru says together.

"Am changing first, I hate this uniform," Kyuubi changes into his usually red attire and tells the story.

**Flash back/ the story**

"Kin – san, what will we get," Mizuki asks holding his arm as it rains.

"I think we should ask about the tower in town," Kyuubi says.

"Yeah that sound like a good plan," Sun says.

"Stay in your groups and look for information without drawing attention," Kyuubi says, "go."

Sun, Star, and Cloud go away from the tower and Kyuubi and Mizuki go toward the tower.

"Hello," a woman says, "two?"

"Yes thank you," they sit down and she gives them tea and dumplings, "um, did you make that angel?"

"Oh that, it is supposed to protect everyone in the village from harm," she says.

"Maybe we should get one for our family," Mizuki says.

"Yeah and maybe the angel can find our daughter," Kyuubi says.

"Oh my, you lost your child in the village," she gasps.

"No we lost our child to battle," Kyuubi says.

"I am so sorry," she says.

"Um can you tell us about the tower in the middle of town, if you know anything about it," Kyuubi asks.

"That is rumored to be where the leader a god, of the village lives, and where the angel lives too," she says.

"Thank you," Kyuubi and Mizuki pay and leave.

**End**

"So how did you get out of the village without attracting attention?"

"What is with the kid sob story, you could have just said that you watched you parents, sibling, or best friend die." Everyone looks at Naruto shocked, "I am just saying."

"Dad and Mizuki where a married couple, the story makes perfect sense, now if they weren't married then your story would work or they could have said they lost their husband or wife," Yoru says.

_I didn't even think of that many stories_, Kyuubi thinks then says, "Ok I will just skip to where we left."

**One day earlier**

"Are you really leaving, you can stay here in the village you know," the man says.

"I think I found our daughter, I heard about a child with no parents in the land of waterfalls, we are going to go and check it out," Kyuubi says.

"All of you are going?"

"We all have traveled together for so long, we are like a big family now," Mizuki says.

"I hope you find her, and if you ever come back, you are welcomed to stay here," he says and the team leaves.

**End**

"At least getting out was easy," Yoru says.

"I have already submitted my report so when everyone comes back I will cook. Now for you two, have you been training the whole time I have been gone?"

"Yes, and I have mastered the move, come and see for yourself," Sasuke says and they all go outside.

He does the hand signs, "fire style demon's fire," and Sasuke does the move.

"Good job," Kyuubi says and walks up to him.

"Wait the burn factor," Sasuke says but Kyuubi is already walking to him and he isn't on fire.

"A perk of the move, it doesn't hurt anyone else who has learned it, that is why it attacks you at first," Kyuubi says. "Well I will teach you two the third part in two days, so rest for those days."

"What other part?" Sasuke asks.

"The third part lets you control the fire, you know throw it, move it without touching it, and stuff like that," Kyuubi says, "and if you train any during the two days of rest I am telling you to get then I will make you wait another two days and I will continue the cycle until you rest, Yoru you two."

"OK!" Yoru says.

Kyuubi smile, "Sasuke I also need to talk to you alone come here."

The four goes in, Naruto and Yoru go to the library and Sasuke and Kyuubi stay in the dining room, "what?"

"Tomorrow is Naruto and Yoru's birthday," Kyuubi says.

"I know and?"

"I want you to help me set it up," Kyuubi says, "you can just think of it as something to keep busy if you want but will you help?"

"Sure, why not, what should I do first?" Sasuke asks.

"Give this to Sakura," Kyuubi say handing him an invitation, "you already live here so you don't need one."

"Temporally," Sasuke says, "and ok," he takes the invitation and leaves. He walks up to Sakura's house and knocks on the door.

"Oh, hi Sasuke, I have seen you lately, what's up?" Sakura says when she answers the door.

"Is it you boyfriend, let him in," Sakura's mom says.

"No it's just Sasuke," she says.

"Here," he hands her the invitation.

"An invitation to Naruto and Yoru's birthday, why are you giving me an invitation?"

"Because I am staying at their house temporally and there dad asked me to help with the party," Sasuke says then leaves. "Ok, Kyu, what next," Sasuke says and walks in.

"Now we need to set something up for them to do until everything is set up," Kyuubi says.

"Hey, Kyuubi," Jiraiya says walking in tipsy.

"Wait did he just call you Kyuubi, as in the nine tailed fox!" Sasuke asks.

"Jiraiya you moron!" Kyuubi screams and growls, his eyes glow red and Jiraiya become solver.

"Oh god, I didn't mean that I…." Jiraiya says trying to explain what he just said.

"Anything else I should know about your family Kyuubi?" Sasuke asks.

Kyuubi calms down and looks at him, "that is a different response, well Naruto is a jinchūriki, everyone in the village thinks Yoru is the jinchūriki, and I am going to kill Jiraiya in his sleep later tonight."

"That makes sense," Sasuke says.

"How you so calm about the fact that you have been living with him?!" Jiraiya asks.

"Because in this house, we have a perverted sannin, a gambling sannin, a nine tailed demon Anbu sannin that has raised two kids, a boy who is a moron, and a girl who has told me a lot about you," Sasuke says, "and in one of the books I read I learned that demons fire was made by the nine tailed fox in a legend," Sasuke says.

"Ok," Kyuubi says, _there is something wrong with this boy_, "I am glad you understand, Jiraiya, tomorrow is Naruto and Yoru's birthday, blab about the surprise party and there will be one less sannin in the world," Kyuubi says.

"Alright, I will just stay in my room," Jiraiya says.

Tsunade and Shizune walks in, "I thought I was going to win, Kyu your back!" Tsunade says.

"You can call me Kyuubi around him now, Jiraiya blabbed to him," Kyuubi says.

"Oh, um I am glad you are back in time before their birthday," Tsunade says.

"Yeah, now I have to get fireworks and ingredients for the birthday diner," Kyuubi says and walks to the door.

"Why fireworks?" Sasuke asks.

"You will see," he walks out the door.

Sasuke walks into the library to see Naruto and Yoru talking, "oh look it's the errand boy," Naruto says.

"Now spill it, what is he doing this year, did he says something about fireworks?" Yoru asks.

"I am not telling you two," Sasuke says, "but I would like to know why you didn't say anything about your dad being the nine tailed fox that attacked Konoha twelve years ago."

Naruto looks at him shocked, "we can explain, wait how do you know that?"

"Jiraiya talks a lot when drunk," Sasuke says, "I am just wondering when you were going to says something."

"Later," Yoru says, "as soon as Naruto tells Sakura about him."

"So never," Sasuke says and pats her head, "good luck with Sakura and the secret," he walks out of the library then stops, "and he said something about fireworks," then he goes into his room. "Getting trained by the nine tails has to get me enough power to kill him," Sasuke says.

Kyuubi walks around the market with a large bag in his hand full of all sorts of firework, big and small hand ones. "Kyu – san," Mizuki says when she sees him; she is wearing a blue shirt and black jeans.

"Hello Mizuki, how are you?"

"Good, you?"

"I am good," Kyuubi says and buys ramen.

"What are you doing?"

"I am shopping for my kids' birthdays'," Kyuubi says and buys some fruit.

"When is it?"

"Tomorrow, so am glad we got back today," Kyuubi says and looks in the toy store.

"You're getting them toys?"

"As a decoy to where there real presents will be hidden," Kyuubi says and buys a stuffed bear and a stuffed frog.

"So what are you getting them?" Mizuki asks.

"I am keeping that as a surprise," he says, "do you want to come?"

"Yeah, um sure that sound fun, when do I come over?" Mizuki asks trying not to sound desperate.

"Whenever, around 3:00 at the latest," Kyuubi says.

"Ok, I will be there," she says and goes.

"Now to buy these," Kyuubi says. When he comes home there are two shadow clones helping carry all of his bags.

"Hey, did you buy, wow that is a lot of things," Sasuke says and takes some bags.

"Where are Naruto and Yoru?" Kyuubi asks.

"Out with Tsunade and Jiraiya," Sasuke says.

"Oh god, I will regret that later," Kyuubi says, "help me in the kitchen," the start cutting fruit and vegetables, Sasuke glances at Kyuubi every so often and Kyuubi starts getting annoyed. "If you have any questions about me then asks instead of staring at me."

"Ok, where are your tails?"

"I don't have any in this form, next."

"Why are you living here as a human and raising Naruto and Yoru?"

"Naruto's dad gave me the body and I just choice to," Kyuubi says, "anything else?"

"No, actually what should I do about Naruto and Yoru tomorrow?"

"I am going to regret my decision but Tsunade and Jiraiya are going to watch them," Kyuubi says.

Tsunade and Jiraiya come in and Naruto and Yoru are smiling because of the bags they have, "thanks for the presents," they say and run into their rooms. Jiraiya and Tsunade fall to the ground in front of the kitchen.

"How do you keep up with them?" Jiraiya asks.

"Well first I don't separate them, and I don't get them whatever they want because tomorrow is there birthdays'," Kyuubi says and hands them water.

"How does she run into five different shops at once without clones," Tsunade asks amazed.

"She used shadow clone when you weren't looking and they all ran different directions," Kyuubi says. Both sigh, "So what did you get them?"

"I got him a ton of new ninja tools, scrolls, and a white flower shirt and black vest," Jiraiya says and everyone looks at him weird except for Kyuubi.

"I got her books, scrolls, ninja tools, medical ninja tools, a girl's spa day that we both went to, and two swords. One has an orange handle, long blade, and a black sheath. The second sword has a red handle, a dark red sheath, and a long double sided blade," Tsunade says.

"You two got duped," Kyuubi says, "you bought them each other gifts, tomorrow Naruto is giving Yoru the white shirt with flowers and the black vest and Yoru is going to give Naruto the sword with the orange handle.

THUD, both fall to the ground.

"Amateurs," Kyuubi says under his breath.

The next day Naruto and Yoru come to the kitchen excited, "Morning, and happy birthday," Sasuke says.

"Thanks," he kisses her on the check.

"Thanks teme," Naruto says.

After breakfast Tsunade and Jiraiya take Naruto and Yoru out. "Now let's set up," Kyuubi says.

"Hello guys," Sakura says and walks in holding two boxes.

"Hey Sakura," Kyuubi says, "you're early we are still setting up."

"How can I help?" Sakura asks.

"Help Sasuke hang streamers," Kyuubi says and hands up a 'happy birthday sign'.

"Hey Sasuke, Kyu – san told me to help you," she looks around, "oh wow." Sasuke put up streams down the hall way but he is on the floor tied up.

"How is this even possible?!" He says trying to untie himself.

"Stay still," she unties him, "how was that even possible?"

"I fell of the wall when I heard a crash and several bangs," Sasuke says and that was Sakura's fault for when she knocked on the door and a dish fell.

"Well let's put these up," Sakura says and Sasuke hands her all the streamers.

"I am going to get a new job, you can do this, all of the halls and the rooms that are opened," Sasuke says and walks into the kitchen. "What next?"

"Why aren't you helping Sakura?"

"This is fast so give me my next job," Sasuke says.

"Set the table for everyone pulse Sakura and a guest of mine," Kyuubi says. Sasuke does and walks back into the kitchen to see Kyuubi mixing cake mix.

"Now what?"

"Get an apron and help me cook or go help Sakura," Kyuubi says and Sasuke puts the orange apron with black flowers on. They put five cake pans in the oven, all different sizes.

Sakura come out of the hall with ripped streamer in her hair, "done, what's next?"

"Nothing, you two rest in the library and I will take care of the rest, thanks," Kyuubi says. Sasuke takes off the apron and they go into the library and there is silence.

Kyuubi frosts the five layer cake with white frosting then orange on the ends and in orange 'Naruto' on the right half, and 'Yoru' in red on the left side. He puts thirteen candles on Naruto' side and eight candles on Yoru's side of the cake.

"Done, now for the fireworks," he sets them up and goes back inside. He hears a knock on the door, "coming. Yes? Oh hello Mizuki, come in."

"Thank you," she goes in and puts the two boxes she brought on the table with Sasuke's, Sakura's and, Kyuubi's. "You have frosting on your check," Mizuki uses her finger to get it then eats the frosting, "it's good." They walk into the kitchen, "wow, that is the cake, it huge!"

"Yeah it is, I guess that it is the right height for all the people who will be here," Sasuke says coming out of nowhere.

"I agree with Mizuki – san, it's huge!" Sakura says.

"Mizuki, you remember Sasuke and Sakura from the festival," Kyuubi says and Mizuki nodes.

Tsunade and Yoru walk in, "how did you win all of those games?!" Tsunade asks her.

"I am an awesome gambler," Yoru says and looks at everyone, "I mean I got luck, but I don't gamble."

Kyuubi smacks himself on the forehead, "I knew it."

"Happy birthday," they say and Yoru smiles.

Naruto and Jiraiya walk in, "now that is how you stalk and pick up girls," Jiraiya says.

"I already have a girlfriend, I can't believe you told that woman that I am you son!" Naruto says.

"My god, what is wrong with me this week," Kyuubi smacks himself again.

"Happy birthday!" They all say.

"Cake or presents?" Kyuubi asks.

"Presents!" Naruto and Yoru say together. They sit at the front of the table next to each other and open gifts. Sakura present to Naruto is the picture from the festival and she got Yoru a fashion magazine and a hair magazine, she glares at Sakura annoyed.

Sasuke got Naruto a bottle of colon and a note on it said, 'this won't make you stink if you us too much' and Naruto glares at him and Sasuke grins. He gives Yoru a key to his house and a new book on eye jutsu.

Mizuki gives them Anbu outfight in there sizes. Naruto and Yoru got fox masks, "awesome thanks Mizuki," they say together.

Kyuubi puts down four boxes, two in front of Naruto and two in front of Yoru. Yoru opens the first one to see the stuffed bear and she huge it, "it's so soft!"

Naruto opens his first box and see a plushy of his money frog, "cool."

Yoru opens her second box and sees three new scrolls, "New jutsu, hm," she looks through one and smiles evilly. Kyuubi thinks, 'what have I done, I really am not thinking straight this week.'

Naruto opens his second one and sees a book and a cat mask, "I am seeing a pattern here," he says looking at the masks, "and I don't need a book on girls' dad!" He says looking at the book and Yoru laughs.

"That was from me sorry I forgot to wrap it so I piggy backed and I go you something else," she takes a scroll out from under the table and summons out the orange sword, "here."

"Thanks, now here is yours," he hands her a box and she opens it to see the white shirt with flower on the bottom and the black vest, and a strapless red dress.

"Thanks," both look at each other with little lighting coming out of both of their foreheads.

"Let's have some cake now," Kyuubi says and claps, he lights the candles by touching them, "make a wish." They blow out the candles and everyone eats cake, even Sasuke eats a little. After cake it I dark out, and Kyuubi puts the large fireworks up and gives everyone the smaller ones he bought to play with until he was ready to put on the show. Kyuubi lights the first one off and it spells out 'Naruto', the second one spells out 'Yoru', the third says 'happy birthday'. Next a large flash goes off, and then all of the rest go off like normal fireworks. Naruto holds Sakura's hand and Sasuke holds Yoru's hand. Jiraiya and Tsunade stand close to each other and Mizuki and Kyuubi are standing close to each other too.

Out of nowhere Kyuubi kisses Mizuki on the check, 'I am not having a good week,' he thinks as he sees her face flushed of all color and then replaced by red that was worse than Hinata. "Um, Kyu – san," she stuttered.

"If you are upset then you can smack me," Kyuubi whispers to her, but instead of feeling her smack him he could feel her smooth lips over his. Yoru looks over and has to keep herself from screaming, 'finally!' She nudges at Sasuke and he looks over at them. He kisses her on the lips and cares her to her room.

Naruto sees Sasuke carrying Yoru and he looks at his dad and smiles uncontrollably. "Sakura – chan look," he whispers and she sees Mizuki and Kyuubi still kissing, "maybe we should leave them alone," they go to Naruto's room.

Tsunade and Jiraiya wait them go in and are just surprised until Naruto looks back and points at Kyuubi. Jiraiya smiles and nods, 'good catch Kyuubi.' Tsunade just looks shocked, 'can he even do that?!' "Let's go in and leave them alone," Jiraiya says and they go in.

Kyuubi and Mizuki pull away, both blushing, "well um."

"Yeah," Kyuubi says rubbing the back of his head, "where is everyone?" They look around the empty back yard. The two go inside.

Sakura and Naruto sleep together. Sasuke stays in Yoru's room, in the middle of the night there is a tapping on Yoru's window, she gets up and opens it to see a boy wearing a black cloak coving his face, "in four days we will leave, tie up any loose end you have here," the boy says.

Yoru nods, "I understand," she closes the window and goes back to sleep.

**Well tell me what you all think, and review. I love reading them from anyone, : )**


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 22

**I don't own Naruto, just this plot.**

Yoru and Sasuke walk out into the dining room to see Jiraiya, Tsunade, Naruto, Sakura, Kyuubi, and Mizuki. "Morning everyone," Yoru says as they sit down.

"Morning."

Everyone eats then Sakura and Naruto leave for training with Kakashi. Mizuki leaves after kissing Kyuubi on the check, and everyone, except Sasuke, smile at him. "What?" he asks.

"Dad I am glad you finally got a girlfriend but make sure it doesn't interfere with our training," Yoru says.

Kyuubi looks at her shocked, "I don't have a girlfriend Yoru!"

"Well if I remember what happened last night you two were," Yoru stops talking when Sasuke puts his hand on her mouth.

"Jiraiya you says it," Sasuke says.

"We all saw you kissing the girl last night Kyuubi," Jiraiya says smiling, "so are you two an item or are you just going to skip that step and try to have another child?"

Kyuubi growls at him and looks irritated, "at least I am not a pervert and what the heck is wrong with you?!"

"Well that is a valid question, and then Tsunade and I will be its grandparents," Jiraiya says.

"In your dreams, if I ever have another child you are not going near it!"

"We will see," Jiraiya says smugly, and Kyuubi growls at him.

"Um, can I break in for a minute," Yoru asks and everyone looks at her, "if there relationship progresses anymore then Naruto and I will have to see if we even like her before you two have children." 'Let's see if that works.'

Kyuubi sighs heavily, "if I do ever date then I will date someone you two won't hate," Kyuubi says and gets up, "let's just start your training." The three go outside, "now that you two can do the first two parts of demon's fire part three will be easy, it is fire control."

"Um, can you explain that more or just show us?"

"Ok, like this," Kyuubi holds out his hand and a fire ball appears, "you control the fire and summon it without the hand sighs and you have to have full control or it will just keep coming until it burns everything in its path," Kyuubi closes his hand extinguishing the fire.

"Ok, I want to try first," Yoru says, she holds out her hand and concentrates on making the fire appear but instead a fire rasengan appears, "wow, that wasn't what I was expecting."

"Wrong," Kyuubi says, "You only combined your fire element with the rasengan, your turn."

Sasuke holds out his hand and concentrates on making the fire appear and it did appear but not on his hand, Sasuke set Kyuubi on fire, "dad!"

Kyuubi just wipes the flams off of himself and they go out, "keep going," he says coldly.

Sasuke and Yoru continue to summon the fire in their hands but I for Sasuke it goes everywhere except his hand and Yoru. Yoru on the other hand can't even make the fire appear without the rasengan, "ah, this is irritating!" Yoru says, "I thought you said this would be easy!"

"Keep going," Kyuubi repeats.

Yoru is very irritated and lights him on fire, "there!"

Kyuubi smiles and blows it out, "good you just got it."

"What?"

"All you have to do is light something on fire, on purpose," Kyuubi says and Sasuke looks at his ticked off and lights his pants on fire, Kyuubi quickly puts it out.

"Ok, Sasuke let's get some revenge on him," Yoru says smiling.

"Let's," Sasuke activates his sharingan.

"Not today, but later," Kyuubi says like he has a choice in the matter. Sasuke lights the area around him on fire and Yoru makes a fire rasengan. "I said not now," all the fire goes out and Kyuubi goes inside.

"What, ah," Yoru says, "I am such a dummy, he can control fire and we attacked with a fire technique we just learned."

"Well now we have a new technique," Sasuke says and Yoru smiles at him.

"Let spar some until we master the move," Yoru says and they do. Kyuubi watches as they light and put out the fires faster and faster.

"I guess I did choose the right people to teach it to," Kyuubi says and puts his Anbu uniform on. He leaves and goes to the hokage's office, entering through the window, "you called old man," he says as he climes in.

"Kyuubi, you scared me, I thought you said you would use the front door," the third says.

"I am in a rush, so what is wrong?"

"There was a sighting of two intruders entering the village last night," he says.

"So you want me to capture them?"

"I am not done, one was seen at your house, we think they are here to take Naruto," he says.

"Akatsuki," he says under his breath, "and is that supposed to worry me?" Kyuubi asks.

"I should because they weren't wearing the red clouds like akatsuki, we have a new enemy after jinchūriki," the third says.

"This isn't good," Kyuubi says, "I wonder if it is because of her?" he says thinking out loud.

"Who Kyu?" the third asks.

"No one you need to worry about now if that is it, I need to leave," Kyuubi says walking to the window.

"Do you have a date or something?" the third asks laughing.

"Yeah I do actually," Kyuubi says then leaves.

"What, oh god we are going to have little half demos running around Konoha soon!" The third says.

Mizuki sees Kyuubi walking around and she stops him, "hi Kyu – Kun," she says smiling.

"Hello Mizuki, how are you?" Kyuubi asks as the walk to the tea shop.

"Good, and you, why are you dressed for work?"

"Ok, I just came from the hokage's office, scared the old man half to death on purpose," Kyuubi says and she laughs.

"You really don't like the hokage that much do you?" she asks as the get there tea and dumpling.

"What was your first guess, and let's just say I am not his favorite person to see," Kyuubi says and eats a dumpling.

"Well you did save his life," Mizuki says.

"That is my job, to protect the old fart," Kyuubi says a little irritated, "I would rather not even be in this village if I could help it."

"Why, I thought you like the village," Mizuki asks.

"No, I don't like this village and I hate most of the villagers for what they did to my kids and that stupid hokage who hurt him," he breaks his cup and he realizes what he just said, "sorry, just forget everything I just said."

"What did the hokage do to them?" Mizuki asks.

"It is nothing," he says and a woman brings him a new cup, "thanks."

Mizuki looks at his sadly, "well if you hate him then I will too."

Kyuubi is shocked, "don't change yourself because of me Mizuki, just be yourself," he says. She blushes and he gets up, "I have to go," Kyuubi says and leaves.

Yoru and Sasuke are breathing heave and there cloths are burned, "I won't loss," Yoru says and charges at him.

"I am not going to loss to you," Sasuke says creating a fire wall, Yoru jumps through it and makes a fire rasengan. Sasuke dodges and uses demon's fire; Yoru quickly jumps back and uses demon's fire, making his useless. Sasuke lights the area around Yoru on fire and she does the same to him.

"I think we are getting good at this," Yoru says and makes the fire move to him catching his charcoal short, they were originally white, on fire; he jumps in the air, put out his shorts and closes the fire ring around Yoru. She puts out the fire and throws fire balls at him, he dodges them. He uses his chidori and charges at her, she makes a rasengan and charges at him.

"Chidori!"

"Rasengan!"

The two collide sending them both flying, Yoru is on the roof and Sasuke is in a tree, Sasuke deactivates his sharingan, both of them are breathing hard. "Maybe we should take a break," Yoru says.

"Ok," Sasuke says and both go inside.

"Oh my god what happened to you two?!" Tsunade asks looking at Sasuke and Yoru, there cloths are barley cloths anymore and they are both very beat up.

"We were sparing," Yoru says smiling weakly.

"I hate to see what happens when you two fight," Tsunade says and heals them, "now go change into real cloths," she orders them.

"They are real cloths, there just destroyed now," Yoru says.

"GO!" She points to the hall wall, both go into their rooms and change. Yoru is wearing an orange shirt and black pants; Sasuke is wearing a normal blue shirt with the Uchiha symbol on the back and white short. "That is better," Tsunade says and walks away.

"Wow, thanks mom," Yoru says under her breath and gives Sasuke a water bottle, "we can spar again in a few minutes," Sasuke nods.

Kyuubi walks inside and throws his mask by the door. He walks into the dining room to see Sasuke and Yoru talking, "Yoru Sasuke do you know where Naruto is?"

"Oh hi dad, I think he when to 'the spot'" Yoru says.

"Ok thanks," Kyuubi says and walks back out the door. Yoru follows him and picks up his mask frowning.

"Dad," Yoru says sadly.

"Is something wrong?" Sasuke asks.

Yoru smiles, "dad forgot his mask, that is all," she says and goes to put it in his room; she does and grabs her mask from her room and puts it on.

"Why are you wearing the mask?" Sasuke asks looking at her.

"To help with your training, so if I say something quietly you will have to be listening very closely to make sure you don't miss anything, and then you can do the same thing on mission when gathering information," Yoru says, she really just doesn't want Sasuke to see her face right now.

Kyuubi walks up to Naruto who is sitting on Hokage Mountain, "Naruto," Kyuubi says.

"Oh, hi dad, what brings you up here?" Naruto asks and gets up.

"It is time to go home," Kyuubi says and they go back to the house. Naruto looks outside to see Sasuke and Yoru fighting, to Naruto it looks like they are fighting for blood, but to Yoru and Sasuke they are just sparing.

"Hey dad, why is Sasuke and Yoru trying to kill each other?" Kyuubi walks to the door Naruto is look out of.

"I am hopping they think that is how normal people spar," Kyuubi says.

"Kyuubi, good you back, tell them to train lighter, I mean look at these," Tsunade hold up Yoru and Sasuke's destroyed cloths.

"Why do you have them, just throw them away," Kyuubi says.

"Yoru put them in the laundry," Tsunade says and give him the 'cloths' and walks away.

Kyuubi sighs and walks outside, "chidori!"

"Rasengan," Yoru screams and the two moves collide shocking Kyuubi at how much power they have. Yoru and Sasuke go flying in the opposite directions and Kyuubi catches Yoru.

"Maybe you two are trying to kill each other, those aren't moves you should attack each other with!" Kyuubi says and puts Yoru down her cloths are burned.

Sasuke jumps out of a tree and goes up to them, "it is fine, we aren't even hurt," Sasuke says and Kyuubi realizes he is right, but Sasuke's cloths are also burned.

"We call it fire cloak, but we can't get it to stop burning our cloths to a crisp," she says looking at her shirt, "aw I liked this shirt too."

"Did either of you ever think about wearing fire proof cloths wail training so you won't loss all your cloths by the time you master it," Kyuubi says and they both smack themselves, "I will give them to you tomorrow, now how many shirts, and shorts have you two gone through today?"

"Um I have gone through 9 shirts, 3 shorts, and 7pants," Yoru says.

"Five of each," Sasuke says.

"Well that is less than I thought, but why did you put them in the laundry?" Kyuubi asks.

"I put them in my room so I could try to fix them, Tsunade when in my room again, didn't she?!" Yoru asks.

"Her turn to do laundry, why don't you want anyone in your room?" Kyuubi asks.

"I have things in there no one should see," Yoru says blushing and holding her arms. Kyuubi looks at Sasuke and he shakes his head, he doesn't know what she is talking about.

Kyuubi starts thinking the worst, "what did they give you?" he asks.

"I don't know what you are talking about," she says to innocently and walks inside with her mask in her hand. Yoru goes into her room and throws her mask at the wall and if falls to the floor, "I hate them, why are they here so early." Yoru pick her sword up and draws it, she looks at the blade as she uses her fox cloak up to ten tails. She stares at her own reflection; she turns off the fox cloak and sits on her bed.

"Naruto, I am going to teach you a new move," Kyuubi says.

"Alright, what is it?!"

"Fox cloak, it will let you us my chakra that is locked inside of you," Kyuubi says.

The red chakra forms around Naruto and the first tail appears, "like this right?"

"Good job, the highest you can go is nine, but I would suggest your limit be four tails," Kyuubi says and walks back inside.

That night as everyone sleeps Yoru can hear tapping on her window again, she gets up and opens it, "yes?"

"We are leaving tonight, get your things," the hooded boy says.

"What no, no, I am not leaving," Yoru says, she closes and locks the window. She walks away, but the boy breaks the window and punches her in the stomach, knocking her unconscious. The boy picks her up and Yoru's door opens but no one is there.

"Yoru?!" Kyuubi screams looking around until he steps on the glass, "they were after you."

Naruto and Sasuke run into her room, "dad what happened, where is Yoru?!" Naruto asks.

"She is gone," Kyuubi punches the wall.

"Dad we will get her back, let's go Sasuke," Naruto says and they run out her window to purse the kidnaper.

**Hope you liked it, : )**


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 23

**I don't own Naruto, just this plot**

**Sorry it is a little short**

Sasuke and Naruto are running as fast as they can try to catch up with the boy in the black cloak.

The boy stops and another boy with a black cloak on comes out, from the hood you can see a little bit of spiky blond hair showing, "finally teme, it took you long enough to get Nin!" the boy says.

The first boy hands him Yoru, "shut up usuratonkachi, you try taking her without setting off any of Konoha's traps."

Naruto and Sasuke see them talking, "hey, what is the big idea taking my little sister!" Naruto screams at them.

They look at him shocked, "teme I thought you said that you weren't followed!"

"I wasn't I don't understand how they found us," he says.

Sasuke holds out his whistle, "tracking whistles, now give her back before we attack you," Sasuke gets in a fighting stance, the blond boy laughs.

"Like you can defeat us," he says and gets in his own fighting stance and hands Yoru to the other boy, "go I will fix your mess, teme," he says smiling.

"We will both fix this," he puts Yoru down on a tree and gets ready to fight, "you take Naruto and I will take Sasuke" they nods and attack. Naruto and Sasuke dodge, they exchange looks, 'how do they know our names?'

"Hey," the blonde appears in front of Naruto, "you aren't that strong yet so this will be fun." Naruto looks at him irritated and punches him and they cloaked boy goes back a foot and smiles at him, "yep, so weak, but you are faster this time that is an improvement in itself."

"Do I know you?" Naruto asks.

"Nope, but I know you," he says and lunges at him.

Sasuke and they boy in the cloak are evenly match with the fire ball jutsu. Every attack Sasuke uses the boy counters and it is the same with the boy and Sasuke.

"I am surprised you're still in the village, is killing Itachi less important this time or what?"

"What do you know about me, wait, what do you mean this time?!" Sasuke asks him.

"You are a smart boy, figure it out," he says and throws a kunai at him, Sasuke grabs it and throws it back at him, just like Yoru's clones did. The boy dodges, "that is new."

"I am going to ask once," Sasuke activates his sharingan, "who are you and what do you want?!"

"What I am called is none of your concern Sasuke, but for what I want, that is simple, I want Nin," he says and he turns his eyes red, he turns on his sharingan.

"Who, that is Yoru; you are looking for a completely different person!"

"No, she is Nin and she is the person we are looking for but you are just being a nuisances," the boy says and looks at him, "go home and go back to bed," the boy looks at him, "do you remember saying that to Sakura when you left the village?"

"I never left, I stayed for Yoru!"

"Oh, that is different, I think this is the first time you actually stayed and didn't knock her out like the pink hair girl."

"You should talk about Sakura like that," Sasuke says.

"Why, you don't love or even like her, she is just an annoying fan girl, right?"

"She is also my best friend's girlfriend," Sasuke says and the boy is shocked.

"I should have seen that coming," the boy says smiling, Sasuke can barely see it but he knows the boy is smiling.

"What is so funny?!"

"Nothing is funny, it is more like mildly amusing," he says with a straight face.

Naruto goes up behind the blond and tries to cut off the hood, "wow you almost got me!" he says jumping back, not letting Naruto see anything under his cloak.

A clone appears behind him and pulls the hood off, "what the heck?!" Naruto looks at the boy, he has spikily blond hair and three whisker marks on both of his cheeks, "your, me!"

"Oh, crude, teme, I screwed up!" Naruto 2 yells, "you didn't see anything, this a genjustu," he puts his hood back on and the clone vanishes, "I am not you," he backs away from Naruto, "this is a transformation," Naruto 2 runs away.

"Wait, get back here! Naruto chases him.

"What is with all the noise over there," Sasuke asks looking in the area where the two Naruto are fighting.

"I can't say actually, my partner is unpredictable and that is putting it nicely," the boy says.

"I said stop you, I don't know what to even call you!" Naruto screams at Naruto 2.

"I told you already that it is just a jutsu!"

"I know what I saw and you are me!" Naruto screams. Naruto 2 lands by his partner and Naruto lands by Sasuke.

"What did you do usuratonkachi, you let his see your face?!" he screams at Naruto 2.

"I didn't know what he was doing it was a mistake!"

"Dobe, what do you mean 'you are me'?"

"He looks exactly like me, and if it is just a jutsu then they could have shown us their faces in the first place instead of hiding them like they are!" Naruto yells the last part at them.

"He is smart this time," he comments and Naruto 2 growls at him.

"Then let's see who you are," Sasuke lights the other one's hood on fire and he burns off the whole cloak. The Sasuke looks at him, the by looks like him, looks wise, but the cloths are completely different.

Sasuke 2 looks at him, (Sasuke 2 is dressed like Sasuke when he was training with Orochimaru), "perfect, this is just perfect Naruto, look what you did!"

"What I did. You let him burn off your entire cloak!" Sasuke does the same to Naruto 2, he is wearing a black shirt and orange pants, but no headband.

"Look who is talking usuratonkachi," Sasuke 2 says.

"What the heck is going on?!" Naruto screams at them.

"BUTT OUT," Sasuke 2 and Naruto 2 scream at him and they continue arguing.

"We don't act like that do we?" Naruto asks Sasuke.

"Not anymore," Sasuke says sadly.

"We'll talk later!" Sasuke 2 screams.

"Fine!" Naruto 2 screams back and they look at Sasuke and Naruto.

"Now that you two finished your couple dispute why don't you tell us what you two are doing here and look like us?!"

"Sasuke, you realize by saying we are a couple you are calling yourself and Naruto gay," Sasuke 2 says with a straight face but Naruto 2 giggles.

"Look who is the Dobe now!" Naruto 2 says.

"Shut up, Naruto," the two Sasuke says together.

Yoru starts to stir, "Sasuke, Nin isn't going to be happy if she sees them when she wakes up," Naruto 2 says.

"Your right, take her and run to our meeting place I will catch up in a minute," Sasuke 2 says. Naruto 2 picks Yoru up and looks back.

"Good luck and remember the rule of this," Naruto 2 says and leaves into the woods.

"Hey stop," Naruto goes to chase him but Sasuke 2 back hands him and sends him crashing into the ground.

"I can't allow that," Sasuke 2's sharingan changes into a mangekyo sharingan, "and I can't allow you to remember any of this."

"And I can't allow you to attack my students anymore," Kakashi says and appears by Naruto and Sasuke.

"Kkk Kakashi," Sasuke 2 breaths amazed to see him, then he shakes his head, "no, this isn't my Kakashi, he is from this place, my Kakashi is dead."

"What do you mean, whoa, what is with the clone?"

"Just get ready to fight," Sasuke 2 says and charges a chidori.

"Alright," Sasuke says and charges his.

Kakashi smile under his mask, "I think you should be more worried about your partner, if you reacted like that when seeing me then I hate to see how he reacts to seeing Sakura," Kakashi says.

Sasuke 2's arm drops, "you mean she is still hear too, we can too early then, this is bad, Naruto!" Sasuke 2 runs after his friend and the three follow him.

Naruto 2 is carrying Yoru, "as soon as we get home I will read you your favorite book," he whispers sweetly to her.

"Naruto!" Sakura screams and appears in front of Naruto 2, "what are you doing?"

"Sssa Sakura," he says amazed and sadly, a few tears run down his face, "no, you aren't her, you aren't the girl I love, she isn't in this world," Naruto says dismissing the thought of seeing her, "move and go back to Konoha."

"No, not unless you give me Yoru," Sakura says, "why are you doing the Naruto?"

She walks closer to him, "no stay away from me!" Naruto 2 screams and backs up.

"Stay away from him!" Sasuke 2 screams at Sakura and smacks her hand away from him as he lands in front of Naruto 2.

"Sasuke?!"

"Sakura," Naruto says, "they aren't us, they are!" Naruto pauses, "well we actually don't know who or what they are."

"We aren't 'what'," Naruto 2 screams at him, "we didn't like it when people called us 'it' so why would we like being called what!"

"Whoa, calm down um," Kakashi thinks, "Naruto 2, let's just talk, you remember me right?"

"The porn loving Kakashi, yeah I remember you, you trained Sasuke as your favorite and left me to find my own teacher for everything," Naruto 2 says, "so?"

Kakashi does shifty eyes, "well let's talk, student to sensei, Sasuke 2 you too."

"No," Sasuke 2 says flatly, "we are leaving and you can't stop us."

"Yes we can Sasuke 2, I don't think Naruto is mentally ready to fight or to see Sakura get hurt, and she is fighting first," Kakashi says.

Sasuke 2 looks at Naruto 2, "tsk, fine follow us and we can 'talk'," Sasuke 2 and Naruto 2 run and the others follow.

**I hope you are enjoying the story, : )**


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 24

**I don't own Naruto, just the plot**

They go into a medium sized cabin, inside is much bigger than they expected it to be, it has a large black coach with an oak table in front of it, a large fire place with a fire already going, a kitchen to their right and a hall with five doors. Naruto 2 walks into one of them, a plan room. It has a king sized bed with white sheets, a few chairs, and a window. Naruto 2 lays her down and walks back into the first room.

"So, why don't you two explain what is going on," Kakashi says and pulls out his book, both boys look at his disgusted.

Sasuke 2 takes his book, "you can't read this hear, so go home or put it away," he throws it at Kakashi and he puts the book away.

"Now where should we start," Naruto 2 wonders, Sasuke 2 smacks him but Naruto 2 just smiles and waves him off.

"Just start at the part about how there are two of us," Naruto says.

"Ok," Naruto 2 says, "teme, you meet her first so you can start."

**Flash back (since this is Sasuke 2 and Naruto 2 flash back I am not going to add the 2 to their names till it is over)**

Sasuke is looking around the forest, "big brother should be here somewhere," Sasuke murmurs to himself.

"Are you lost?" A girl asks, Sasuke looks at her, she has short red hair, he bangs covering her forehead, and she has light blue eyes.

"No I am looking for my brother," Sasuke says, "why are you here?"

"I live around here, is the man you're looking for have long raven hair, if it is then you just passed him," she says pointing the opposite direction, "what is your name?"

"I am Sasuke Uchiha and who are you?"

"I don't have a name," she says and vanishes into the trees.

The next day Sasuke goes back into the woods, but this time he is looking for the girl, "hey, are you out here?" he calls.

"Hi Sasuke," she says upside down, Sasuke stairs at her because she isn't holding on to anything, she is using chakra.

"Yesterday, you said you don't have a name, right?" She nods and jumps from the tree landing in front of him, "well do you like the name Nin?"

"Nin, why Nin?" she asks.

"Well, it is short for," Sasuke starts but she cuts him off.

"Ok, my name is Nin and you are my friend Sasuke," she declares.

"What?"

"Well you gave me a name so now you are my friend, right?" Nin asks and he nods.

**End**

"That still doesn't explain why you look like us," Naruto says.

Naruto 2 sighs, "Was I always this stupid?" Sasuke 2 nods, "oh god, well Naruto, um, we are from a different dimension, a paradox," Naruto 2 adds.

"So why are you here then?" Sasuke asks.

"We are getting to that, be passion," Sasuke 2 says, "was I always like him?"

"You are still like him, just quieter," Naruto 2 says.

"I will trade you," Naruto says.

"Naruto!" Sasuke screams at him, "well at least we now that somewhere in there is a smart Naruto, but it isn't you, I will trade him for Naruto."

"NO," Sasuke 2 says and walks in front of Naruto 2, "he is mine!"

"So your Nin is our Yoru," Kakashi says, "she is from a different time line?"

"Exactly," Sasuke 2 says, "see what you can do when your face isn't in you books of perverted porn."

"Hey, pervy sage wrote those," Naruto 2 says, "oh, how is he doing by the way, still a pervert, is he trying to touch, granny Tsunade still?"

Naruto smiles, "dad torchers him by burning his magazines and yes."

"Dad," Naruto 2 asks confused, "oh yeah, that stupid nine tailed fox." Sakura and Kakashi look shocked, and Sasuke and Naruto glare at him.

"Dobe, I don't think they knew about 'him'," Sasuke 2 says.

"No dip Sherlock," Naruto 2 screams at him, "well if I have a grasp on how this time works, Kyuubi is in human form and I completely weak and harmless, unless you aggravate him, then he is worse than fox form."

"When were you going to tell me your dad is the nine tails," Sakura screams at Naruto, "did you know Sasuke?!"

"Yeah, Jiraiya told me when I was staying over," Sasuke says.

"Staying over, wow, that relationship is moving fast," Kakashi says.

Sasuke 2 gets irritated, "if you have touched her so help me I will kill you," he activates his mangakyo.

Sasuke gets up and glares at him with his sharingan, "so who did you kill to get that, you best friend?!"

"Yeah I did, I killed Naruto!" Sasuke 2 screams at him and everyone is silent.

"What, what do you mean you killed 'Naruto'?" Naruto asks him shocked and Naruto 2 looks at him sad.

"I am sorry," Sasuke says to Naruto 2, "this only concerns Uchihas."

"Well how's about I tell you how I met Nin," Naruto 2 says and starts telling his story even though they are still shocked.

**Flash back (same rule as the last on)**

Naruto is runs into the forest, "I finally lost them."

"Lost who?" Nin asks coming out of nowhere.

Naruto jumps back and looks at her, "um, no one, what are you doing out here?"

"I live out here, um the people you lost are about to find you, follow me," she takes his hand and leads him into a cabin. They go into a medium sized cabin, inside is much bigger than Naruto expected it to be, it has a large black coach with an oak table in front of it, a large fire place, a kitchen to their right and a hall with five doors.

"Wow," Naruto says, "this is much nicer than my apartment.

"Is it, well what is your name anyway," Nin asks.

"I am Naruto Uzumaki, the future hokage!"

"I am Nin, and I don't think so."

"And why not?!"

"Simple, you don't know anything about politics, or anything about the other villages do you?" Nin asks smiling.

"No, but I can learn!"

"From who," Nin asks still smiling and he is thinking, "well if you ask nicely then I will teach you everything you need to know about all the villages."

"Really?!"

"Yes, and all you have to do is come here after school every day," Nin says and they shake on it, "lessons start today."

She puts down five papers, "the hokage signs a lot of paper work so you have to read these and see if you should sign them or not."

Naruto reads and sighs two, "here."

"Well, now Konoha is at war with the sand and you are engaged to the clouds kage," Nin giggles.

"What, it said a treaty with another village," Naruto says looking over the papers.

"We have a lot of work to do," Nin says.

**End**

"Should we stop them?" Naruto 2 asks and looks at Sasuke and Sasuke 2 wrestling on the floor.

"No, it is kind of interesting," Naruto says as Sasuke 2 smacks Sasuke in the face.

"Ouch, mine Sasuke is winning," Naruto 2 says.

"Well you guys are older right, wait doesn't that make Yoru my older sister or is she still my younger sister?"

"Younger, she is only eight here, so she is still younger in body, but in mind she is very old," Naruto 2 says, "Her mind is older than granny hokage."

"Granny isn't hokage, the old man is," Naruto says.

"Oh, right different events," Naruto 2 says feeling a bit awkward.

"Hey what is going on here?" Yoru asks walking down the hall rubbing her eye.

"Yoru," Naruto hugs his sister.

"Naruto," She says and hugs him back, "you know then, don't you."

They walk back into the room with everyone else and she looks at them, "so um," Sakura says.

"Well I guess I need to explain everything right," Yoru says trying to smile.

"You don't have to," Naruto says, "I don't care, let's just go home."

"Haven't you been listening this isn't her," Sasuke 2 says until Yoru hold out her arm and he is silent.

"Well I am going to explain my self anyway, dad told you about him being the Kyuubi, so I think I should tell you about how I am part of the ten tails."

"Ten tails, I thought that there are only nine tailed beasts," Sasuke says.

"Well you see where I am originally from, the akatsuki collect all the Bijuu and woke the ten tails up, but something happens that they weren't planning, when they took the Bijuu, they also took the memories of the jinchūriki with them and that is what I am. The ten tails made me to hold the memories of the jinchūriki that it didn't want to feel anymore," Yoru explains to the best of her ability.

"That makes things more confusing Nin," Naruto 2 says.

"Well um," she bits her lip, "I have all the memories of the nine jinchūriki and the power of the ten tails, like I am a jinchūriki," Yoru says to him, "I thought we went over this."

"I still don't understand half of the things you say," Sasuke 2 says.

"Wait if you're from a different time line or whatever, why are you here?" Sakura asks.

"That I easy, to save someone I care about and stop the ten tails from being released," Yoru says.

"Well what happened in the time you're from then, Sasuke 2 and Naruto 2 keep saying how we aren't the same people, explain that," Kakashi says.

"Well, they are from the first and second time line; this is a paradox we made because of a big change to it. When the ten tails was released it made me and destroyed many villages. Konoha wasn't one of the lucky places that were left standing; it is a large crater in the Earth now. Naruto is from the second on and Sasuke is from the first one, where I am originally from."

"What, that isn't going to happen here is it?!" Naruto asks.

Yoru smiles and giggles, "not if I can help it, there are a few precautionary things I have found that can stop it or at least postpone it for a few years."

"So what do you have to do?" Kakashi asks.

"One, teach Naruto about being Hokage, I know that sounds weird but it helps in the future trust me, two, keep Sasuke in the village," both Sasukes look away from their Narutos', "three, stop akatsuki from getting all the Bijuu and using their big plan. Three and the most important destroy the ten tail statue," Yoru says.

"Wait if that happens then you will never be made," Kakashi says.

"I already exist in this dimension but if I do that than a second me won't pop up out of nowhere, and trust me that isn't good if there are two of the same people in the same time line, and to keep the ten tails from reappearing," Yoru says.

"Then what happens?" Naruto asks.

"The time will try to autocorrect itself and eliminate one of the two people," Yoru says.

Everyone looks at Naruto and Sasuke then Naruto 2 and Sasuke 2, "um then aren't you endanger of being killed?"

"We are safe until," Sasuke 2 looks at his arm, "crude," he whispers, "time is up we have to leave now!"

"What, how long have you two been here?" Yoru asks.

"One week," Naruto 2 says.

"What, then it will start soon, where is the time jump portal?!" Yoru asks worried.

"Wait a minute," Sasuke says, "I thought jinchūriki dies when they lost their Bijuu, and there is the fact that we are all in danger because if it is an autocorrect then running won't help."

"You are right, but one Nin revived my Naruto, I will not tell you how because I don't even know how, and two if we get into the portal before the autocorrect then no one dies," Sasuke 2 says.

"Oh, but one thing, Yoru is staying here with us," Naruto says as everyone walks out of the cabin.

"We can talk about this when we open the portal," Naruto 2 says and they start walking.

"Why don't you just open it here?" Sakura asks.

"We have to open it from where we came in, and that is a few miles away," Naruto 2 explains, "um, do you like me, I mean Naruto?"

"Yes I do why?"

"Well my Sakura always loved Sasuke and would tell me to get lost if I asked her out and to go and die in a hole," Naruto 2 says.

"Naruto, fan girls are just that, obsessed fans that have nothing better to do then to fawn over one guy that they will never get," Sasuke 2 says, "and so they can escape the reality that they are," Naruto 2 covers his mouth.

"She is training with Tsunade," Naruto 2 whispers in his ear and he shuts himself up.

"We are here," Sasuke 2 says and a kunai flies past his head, "they're here!"

A ninja wearing a black and covering everything except for his eye comes out, he walks like he doesn't have any bones, he throws another kunai at Sasuke 2, "who is that?!"

"The autocorrect, or AC, just don't let him take off the mask," Yoru says and throws kunai at him, they all pass throw him, "this is bad, AC adapted from last time!"

"Crude," Sasuke 2 says and draws his sword and uses chidori, "they let's try this," he charges at him.

"Sasuke wait if Kunai go throw him then so will your sword!" Naruto 2 screams but it is too late, Sasuke passes throw him and AC picks him up and chokes him.

"Sasuke!" Naruto 2 charges at him and hits AC with a rasengan, he drops Sasuke 2.

"Thanks usuratonkachi," Sasuke 2 says, "Nin take the people from this time line and hide, AC will do anything to get us to leave."

Yoru leads everyone into cover but Sakura runs back out to help, AC throws a Kunai at her and she doesn't see it. "Sakura!" Naruto and Naruto 2 scream and the kunai hit someone, the blond falls to the ground and Sakura has some of his blood on her face.

She looks at him crying, AC leaves, "Nnn NARUTO!" She screams.

**I hope you like this chapter : )**


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 25

**I don't own Naruto just this plot.**

Kyuubi looks out the window then it feels like his chest is going to implode, "ah," He screams and hold his chest, he can feel a surge of power entering him very quickly.

"Kyuubi are you ok?!" Jiraiya asks and tries to help Kyuubi up but any move Kyuubi makes puts him in more pain.

He is breathing heavy, "punishment," he mutters.

"What do you mean, hey Kyuubi are you ok?!"

"I am sorry Naruto," Kyuubi says as the rest of his chakra returns to him, he passes out.

"Hey Kyuubi, Tsunade something is wrong with Kyuubi!" Jiraiya screams down the hall at Tsunade.

Sakura is crying and holding Naruto's body, his head is on her lap, "hehe, you don't look every cute when you cry Sakura – chan," Naruto say wiping away the tears.

"Naruto, here is will heal you," she is about to heal him until he grabs her hands.

"I am ready to die, I was finally able to do something good for the person I love," Naruto says. Then his body starts to static, (like a TV) then his cloths change, "and I am not your Naruto and you aren't my Sakura but at least this time a protected you, hey teme I l" Naruto 2 says, his eyes close.

"Naruto?" She shakes his shoulder but he doesn't wake up, Sasuke walks up to her and puts his hand on her shoulder.

"He is dead," he says coldly, "you should be happy that isn't you," Sasuke 2 picks Naruto 2's body up and carries him away, he puts him down and walks back to her.

"Sakura are you ok?" Kakashi says as Sasuke and Kakashi come out from hiding.

"I am sorry," Sakura says crying.

"It was his fault for protecting you, the AC knew he would protect you, it will be back soon thought so I am leaving," Sasuke 2 says.

"And by leaving you mean," Sasuke says.

"I will leave Nin in your care, but I want to make a request, please take care of her, and don't tell them about anything that just happened," Sasuke 2 says, "they are asleep right now, so if you want you can put them in their bed and make them think it was a dream."

"I understand," Sasuke says.

Sasuke 2 nods and opens a portal, he picks up Naruto 2's body, "one more thing, if you want I can erase everything you saw tonight, would you like me to?"

"No, I think we should all remember this," Sasuke says, "anything else?"

Sasuke 2 chuckles, "yeah one more thing, don't kill Itachi, just give up on revenge, it is pointless, stupid, a waste of energy and time, oh and he actually killed everyone for a good reason."

"WHAT!?"

"Yeah, please just trust me, reviving the clan is the only thing he really wanted you to do, and to not hate him. Oh and one last thing, stop being a power hungry jack wagon and live your life wail you still have one," Sasuke 2 says and walks through the portal, "this time I will fix everything."

Sasuke 2 looks around at the destroyed land, "home sweet home, right Naruto?" He goes to Naruto's grave and digs it up and puts Naruto's body in the empty box, "I guess this is the last time for us," Sasuke buries him. He takes the headband sitting on the stone and puts it on, "this time, I will fix everything, and I will rebuild our home." Sasuke walks to the crater where Konoha used to be, "I will rebuild our home and starts new Konoha." Sasuke 2 walks to the crater and sees a spiky blond haired boy with the biggest smile on his face holding a girl with pink hair's hand.

"Welcome back," they say.

* * *

Sasuke is just gawking at the empty space where Sasuke 2 just told him to stop his life goal, "I don't believe this, I am jerk to myself!"

Sakura and Kakashi just stare at him, "what happened?" Yoru asks as Naruto and Yoru come out from the bushes.

"Sasuke 2 and Naruto 2 when back to their own time and said you can stay with us,"' Sasuke says.

"Wow, I never thought that they would do that so easily," Yoru says, "I am kind of glad."

"Kind of?" Sasuke asks suspiciously, "why not just glad?"

Yoru smiles at him, "because I have my reasons, we should all probably go home now though."

"Why, is something else going to happen?" Kakashi asks.

"No but someone will die if anyone learns about what happened tonight," Yoru says.

"Are you threatening us Yoru?!" Sakura asks irritated.

"What, No I am not," she sighs, "do you think the AC wants everyone to know about what happened, it will probably come back a kill people you tell or just to keep you quiet if you blab."

"Oh," Sakura says shocked, they all go home. Naruto, Yoru, and Sasuke go back in through the front door and Tsunade is healing Kyuubi on the coach.

"Dad are you ok," Yoru runs up to him.

"Where have you three been?!" Jiraiya asks.

"We had to do something," Sasuke says and walks past him.

Kyuubi wakes up and holds his stomach and chest, he is panting, "where is Naruto?"

"I am here dad," Naruto says and walks by him.

"I am glad you two are ok," Kyuubi says and sits up.

"Lie down Kyuubi, unless you want to hurt yourself even more, how did you even hurt yourself this badly," Tsunade asks and starts healing him again.

"I just did something this body can't handle," Kyuubi says and smiles.

"God, you are like any other boy in this world, you don't know your own limit," Tsunade says.

"Well to be fair I just go a limit thirteen years ago," Kyuubi says, "you three go to bed, it looks like you had a long night." They go into their rooms and go to sleep.

"So are you going to tell us what actually happened or are you going to add that to you volute of secrets?" Jiraiya asks.

"You wouldn't believe me even if I told," Kyuubi says and Jiraiya leaves.

"Spill it Kyuubi, now," Tsunade says.

"Like I said," Kyuubi feels a sharp pain and clutches his chest.

"Tell me now," she says and the pain gets worst.

"Naruto, died," Kyuubi says and the pain vanishes.

"What do you mean died, you saw him he is alive and well!"

"Keep your voice down, when I collapsed it was because I just got all of my chakra back, I can change into my fox form again if I want to, but I'm not," Kyuubi says and Tsunade finishes healing him.

"But that is impossible," she says and Kyuubi gets up.

"I have a theory but I don't want it to be right, good night Tsunade," Kyuubi says and goes into his room, _I don't want to believe a different Naruto died in this time, a paradox came here, that is ridiculous but I guess that a fox turning into a human is equally ridiculous_.

AC looks at Naruto's house and takes off his mask, **"good luck Naruto"** the red head man says, his fox ears prick up when he hears a noise, **"and good luck to your family."** He puts his mask back on and opens a time portal. He looks in to see Sasuke 2 looking at the blond hair boy and the girl with pink hair, **"now it is mine turn to go back and see my team,"** he walks into the portal.

**I hope you liked the chapter, please give me a review. : )**


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 26

**I don't own Naruto, just the plot**

**Thanks THE 7TH DEMON OF RAZGRIZ, : )**

* * *

Kyuubi looks at Naruto, Yoru, and Sasuke as they train, it has been a few days since the incident and everyone acts like it never happened, but Kyuubi can't stop thinking about how he got all his chakra back when Naruto's seal is still perfectly intact, "this still makes no sense," Kyuubi says.

"Still trying to figure it out," Tsunade asks.

"Yes I am," he says.

"Well watching them isn't going to help you any, it might just annoy you more," Tsunade warns "come inside and let me check you out again." Kyuubi walks inside and takes of his shirt and Tsunade checks his vitals and chakra levels. "You chakra levels are very high now," Kyuubi puts his shirt back on, "and your vitals are fine, except for the fact I could have sworn I heard a second heart beat in your stomach."

"What," Kyuubi says and sits back down. Yoru, Naruto, and Sasuke are standing at the door silent.

"I didn't think that dad could get pregnant," Naruto screams.

"That is impossible, men can't give birth!" Yoru says.

"But maybe Bijuu can," Sasuke says.

"Only female Bijuu can get…" Kyuubi blushes, "that!"

"I am just joking Kyuubi," Tsunade pats his back, "lighten up, unless you real though that you were carrying a child," she asks curiously.

"Well for all I know your stupid father made it so my body can carry children like a woman's," Kyuubi says looking at Naruto.

"That would be hilarious," Yoru says, "but then wouldn't you also have to be gay?"

Everyone is silent then starts laughing at Kyuubi and Jiraiya walks in confused, "shut up!" Kyuubi's face is a very bright red.

"Oh, Kyuubi maybe we should go drinking," Jiraiya suggests.

"Let's go," Kyuubi says and walks to the door.

"What now," Jiraiya says surprised.

"Yes now let's go," Kyuubi says and they leave.

"Wow, so that is how you drive away the nine tails," Tsunade says and everyone is still laughing.

"Wow, but dad forgot something and that means it is our job to entertain our new guest," Yoru says and all the kids smile evilly and right on cue Mizuki walks inside.

"Is Kyu – san home?"

"No but he should be home soon," Naruto says.

"Actually he just went out drinking," Sasuke says.

"Oh yeah, I can show you where they went," Yoru says and leads Mizuki out the door.

"You three are pure evil," Tsunade says.

Mizuki and Yoru walk into the bar to see Jiraiya and Kyuubi drunk, _they have only been here for five minutes!_ Yoru thinks. "Hey dad," Yoru says and Kyuubi looks at her and his checks are red.

"Hi Kyu – san," Mizuki says.

"What are you two doing here," Kyuubi asks and gets up, but he is a little wobbly.

"Well we have a date today remember?"

"Oh," Kyuubi smacks himself.

"That was our fault; we were teasing him about being pregnant!" Yoru says and Jiraiya does a spit take with his drink.

"Kyuubi, you are pregnant?!"

"Kyuubi, Kyu – san what is he talking about?!" Mizuki asks.

"Jiraiya!" Kyuubi and Yoru scream at him and once again he is slobber in an instant.

"I didn't, I am sorry stop bring people around me when I am drunk!"

"Mizuki, I can explain," Kyuubi says and puts his hand on her shoulder but she runs out of the bar. "Jiraiya," he growls and his eyes glow red, all the alcohol is out of Kyuubi's system now.

"Um," Jiraiya takes a big gulp.

"Dad you need to go after your women first then kill him!" Yoru screams then Kyuubi runs out of the bar. Yoru takes Jiraiya home.

"Mizuki I can explain," Kyuubi says quickly catching up to her.

"NO stay away from me," she screams and runs into the hokage's office. "Hokage – Sama, Kyu – san is the Kyuubi!"

"Mizuki he already knows that," Kyuubi puts up sound proof barriers and seals the room off so now one can enter or leave. "Now will you just let me explain?"

"Oh dear," the third says.

"Shut up old man, this is your fault," Kyuubi says.

"How is this my fault it is your relationship," the third says.

"Well if you hadn't made me join Anbu then I would have never meet Mizuki and we wouldn't be in this mess!"

"And he would be dead," Mizuki says sadly.

"Look, Kyuubi is very nice; you shouldn't hate him because he is a fox. He is now in a human body forever," the third says.

"Do you have any more secrets," Mizuki asks.

"My son is my jinchūriki, my daughter is special and the two other sannin live in my house," Kyuubi says quickly, "I will tell you everything later, and not around him." Kyuubi takes down the barriers and they leave. Mizuki and Kyuubi sit in Kyuubi's back yard, "Yoru, come here," Yoru runs outside.

"Yes dad?"

"She knows and I need you to explain it like you did to Sasuke," Kyuubi says.

"Ok, he is the nine tailed fox and is super strong and nice; he is an amazing cook but can take this to an extreme sometime. He is still learning but he is very good parent and Naruto and I are special. Naruto holds Kyuubi's real body inside of him and most of his chakra. I have some of the same chakra inside of me so I can use a skill called fox cloak in battle like Naruto and Kyuubi. He isn't going to kill anyone unless they threaten someone he cares about or they are going to kill someone he loves." Yoru turns around, "please don't hurt my daddy Mizuki," she walks back inside.

"I swear I didn't tell her to say anything like that," Kyuubi says.

"Is there anything else I don't know?" Kyuubi looks around then out of nowhere Mizuki is on top of him and kissing him, when she pulls up she is holding Kyuubi down. "Is there anything else I don't know about you Kyuubi – san?" She says smiling like this is all a joke.

"My real name is Kurama," Kyuubi says, "but I don't want anyone using that name, but you can, I guess," he says and blushes. Well what do you expect Mizuki is holding him down!

"Anything else, Kurama - san?"

"I can turn into a giant fox or into a fox again if I want too," Kyuubi says.

"Ok," she gets off of him and helps him up then he looks inside with a death glare and sees that Sasuke is watching them.

"Doesn't he have anything better to do?!" Kyuubi says irritated and about to attack him but Mizuki holds his hand firmly.

"If he wants to watch then let him watch," she says and kisses him again and Kyuubi kisses back.

Sasuke doesn't know what to say except, "mission Kyuubi gets the girl is a success!" He announces and everyone in the house cheers.

"He still doesn't know that we did that on purpose," Naruto and Yoru high five each other.

"Good job Jiraiya," Naruto and Yoru says and pats hi on the back.

_I finally got them to say my real name!_ Jiraiya think triumphal, "but I am still worried about one thing," he says.

"What," Tsunade asks and everyone else looks at him.

"He is still drunk, he drank a lot before you two got there," Jiraiya informs them.

Tsunade is the first one to the door and looks out, "they are fine," she pushes Naruto, Yoru, and Sasuke away from the door, "this is something children shouldn't see.

"We have a mission today anyway," Naruto says and they all leave. After they complete a few D – rank missions they part ways from Kakashi.

"So what should we do now," Yoru asks.

"Well," Sakura starts but stop.

"Well what?"

"I was going to say train but after…"

"Let's go," Yoru says, "Sasuke and I will train together wail you and Naruto train together, bye bye." Sasuke and Yoru vanish.

"I think she has been waiting to do that all day," Naruto says, "so, do you want to go out on a date?"

"Sure," Sakura says, "then we can train."

"Alright, I was going to say, do you really think they are going to train, but it is Yoru and Sasuke we are talking about." Sakura nods.

Sasuke goes into Yoru's room to see her making something, he puts down the tea and looks at it, "this looks like Sasuke 2 cloths," Sasuke says looking at the shirt.

"That is because it is," Yoru says, "That is what you would be wearing right now if you had gone to train with Orochimaru."

"I would look like a stripper," Sasuke says wondering what would go through his head to make him wear that. "Why are you making it?"

"You will see later," Yoru says.

Later that night everyone is asleep, Yoru gets dress and leaves her whistle in her room with Sasuke. She walks to the gate that leads out of Konoha. Yoru continues to walk until she hears, "Yoru!" She turns around to see Sasuke.

"Yes?"

"You are a little hypocrite! What are you doing, come back home," Sasuke says. _The roles are reversed this time; I won't let her make the same mistake I tried to make!_

"Sorry I can't I will be back in a few days, just go back to bed," Yoru says and Sasuke grabs her arm.

"If you are leaving then I am going too," Sasuke says.

"I knew you would say that," Yoru says smiling, "put this on and we can go." She holds out the cloths she made, Sasuke puts them on and they walk out of the village.

"Are we going to come back?"

"Yes," Yoru say and touches her headband, "we are Konoha ninjas after all."

Kyuubi goes into Yoru's room because he can't sense any chakra, "oh crude!" Kyuubi starts cursing.

"What is wrong Kurama – san," Mizuki asks.

Kyuubi walks into the room and finds a note, "dear, the first person to find this," Kyuubi reads, "Sasuke and I are going to go out on a training journey for a few days; we will come back as soon as we can. We might be late or early, it depends on how quickly we find a good training spot. Yoru," Kyuubi says. "Either I am a horrible dad or I am not strike enough!" Kyuubi walks out of Yoru's room and Mizuki follows him and stops him from waking anyone else up.

"She is your daughter Kurama – san, if she doesn't come back in one week we will bring her back together, and you aren't a bad father, but girls need a female roll motel too."

"And I don't want it to be Tsunade;" Kyuubi looks at Mizuki, "do you?"

"Of course," she says and pulls him back into their room.

Sasuke and Yoru walk to a cave and see a giant statue, "what is that?" Sasuke asks looking at it.

"That is the ten tails," Yoru says, "after I destroy it then we can leave." Yoru walks to it but a fire jutsu makes her jump back.

"What are you doing here?" Itachi asks coming out of the shadows.

"Oh it is only you," Yoru says, "Sasuke he is all yours."

"Have you come to fight me Sasuke?" Itachi asks.

Sasuke says the one thing no one thinks he will, "no."

"What," Yoru says before Itachi can.

"I didn't come here to fight you Itachi, on the contrary, I am here to say I forgive you," Sasuke says.

"Ok I didn't even see that coming," Yoru says, "you?" Itachi shakes his head.

"Well I guess you don't need hatred to kill me," Itachi says still confused.

Everyone is silent, "um do you want to come back with us?" Yoru asks.

"I killed my entire clan, I don't think they want me back in Konoha," Itachi says.

"I have some blackmail on the hokage and my dad saved his life so I think he should get one favor. The worst thing that could happen is you have to run again or you get your title stripped back down to genin."

"What is going on in here?" Everyone looks at Kisame, "Itachi why are you just talking to them?!"

"Shut up sushi," Yoru says, "and let them finish, whatever that is, a family talk maybe."

Itachi walks to Sasuke, "do you really forgive me?"

"Yes, someone told me revenge is stupid and killing you would only screw with my head for the rest of my life so," Sasuke says.

Itachi pokes Sasuke in the forehead, "let's go home foolish little brother."

"Well first we need to destroy that," Sasuke says pointing at the ten tail statue. During the time when Sasuke and Itachi were talking Yoru walked to the statue.

"Hey stay away from that," Kisame says and attacks her.

"I still hold a grudge from last time," Yoru smiles and a ten tail fox cloak appear on her and she back hands him into the wall, "wow that felt good."

"At least she didn't," Sasuke starts until Kisame is on fire, "never mind. Did you really need to use that much power to beat him?"

"No but that really go after how we met the first time and what he did in the last dimension," Yoru says.

"What did he do?"

"He is the one who took Naruto," Yoru says, "and he wasn't merciful about it."

Sasuke glares at the unmoving body and he lights it on fire too, "now he is fish fry."

"What are you two talking about, Naruto – Kun is still alive," Itachi says trying to catch up.

"It is a paradox thing, just go with it," Yoru says, "I will be back in a minute, please watch my body." Yoru puts her hand on the statue then her body falls.

"What is she doing?!"

"Well she is either going to talk to the ten tail or blow it up from the inside so either way we need to leave," Sasuke says, he picks Yoru's body up and steals Kisame's sword and they go outside of the cave.

Yoru looks around until she sees the ten tail's spirit, "hello Shinju (ten tail's real name)."

"What are you doing here," it asks looking t Yoru.

"I am going to make sure you never leave this statue," she says and looks around, "do you understand why?"

"You are from a different time so I am guessing you hate what happened when I was released," Shinju says.

"Bingo," Yoru says and is about to leave until Shinju stops her, "what?"

"What did you think was going to happen when you told me this?"

"Well I was thinking about killing you but you aren't the same Shinju that made me, but I am still going to destroy you," Yoru says, "do you have a last request or something?"

"How are all of the other Bijuu doing?"

"Shukaku is with Garra in the sand, Gyuki is with Killer Bee in the cloud, and Kyuubi has a family. He has Naruto as his son, Jiraiya as his brother, Tsunade as his sister, and me as his daughter. He even has a girlfriend," Yoru says, "I don't know about the others."

"Ok," Shinju says. Yoru walks out of the statue still in spirit form and puts a lot of paper bombs down and infused them with ten tail chakra. She goes back to her body and sits up. Sasuke and Itachi jump a little when she suddenly moves.

"Katsu!" she screams and the whole cave blows up.

"That explosion could have rivals Deidara's," Itachi says. The three leave.

Kyuubi looks out the window to see it, _what the heck?! It is dawn what kind of training are they doing?!_ Kyuubi gets dress and walks out the door to the explosion. "What the heck?" He looks around the destroyed cave and sees the remains of the blown up ten tail statue. "They blew him up," Kyuubi says looking at one of the pieces, well akatsuki isn't a problem now," Kyuubi says and goes back to the house.

Yoru, Sasuke, and Itachi look at the gates to enter Konoha, "should we really go back?" Sasuke asks and Yoru punches his side.

"Leaving is what made you go insane," Yoru reminds him, Itachi is still trying to figure out what is going on. "Let's go to the hokage's office," they all go.

"Hello Hokage," Itachi says, Sasuke and Yoru are hiding.

"Itachi what are you doing here?" he asks, "if Sasuke sees you then."

"I want to rejoin the village," Itachi says, "I am tired of living in exile."

"I want my brother to come home too," Sasuke says and walks inside; Yoru is waiting for a good chance to come in through the window.

"Sasuke," the third says.

"So how long has my brother been the good guy, forever?!"

"Sasuke, please calm down and let me explain," the third explains and during that Yoru is standing behind him the whole time.

"You had him kill the clan?!" Sasuke says shocked.

"You didn't know," Itachi says.

"No, I didn't know, now I really feel like an idiot," Sasuke says.

"Wow, I didn't even know that," Yoru says and scars all of them, even though Sasuke and Itachi knew she was there the whole time.

"Yoru what are you doing here?!"

"I am everywhere," she says and those three words scare everyone in the room.

"So can my brother come back to the village or what?" Sasuke asks annoyed.

"Well it might take some time and…"

"Ok Yoru your turn," Sasuke says.

"I wonder what the village with think about the massacre cover - up or that the nine tails is walking around Konoha and in Anbu," Yoru says.

"You would sell out your own father?!"

"No I won't tell who it is, and everyone will be angry at you for keeping him your dirty little secret. Or I can go and tell everyone that Naruto's father is the fourth hokage's son, I like that one the best," Yoru says.

"Wait the Dobe's dad is the fourth?!" Sasuke asks.

"Yes, and I think everyone will be thrilled to hear they have been trying to kill the fourth's legacy several times and why the third kept him a secret," Yoru says smiling.

"Ok Itachi I am reinstating you into the village and into Anbu, Kyu will be your superior," Yoru falls down laughing.

"What is so funny," Itachi asks and Sasuke laughs a little.

"Ok now I need to introduce you to them," Sasuke says, "come on Yoru before your dad destroys the village," Yoru gets up and they leave.

"Hey dad, Yoru and Sasuke are back, but someone is following them," Naruto says looking out the window.

A few minutes pass the Sasuke, Yoru, and Itachi walk inside, "oh no, you stay away from them," Kyuubi grabs Sasuke and Yoru and put them behind him and moves Naruto behind him, "you are not taking or killing them!"

"Dad calm down he is with us," Yoru says.

"Itachi, this is Yoru's dad, Kyu and your new superior," Sasuke says, "and you all are already acquainted with my brother."

"HI Itachi," Naruto says and walks into his room.

"What the heck, he attacks you and now he is good?!"

"Yes, oh and Itachi, two other sannin live here so stay on your toes until we introduce you," Yoru warns.

"Oh and Itachi Kyu is Kyuubi so don't try anything stupid again," Sasuke says.

"You're the nine tails," Itachi asks looking at him, "you are scrawnier than I thought you would be."

"You aren't a body builder either boy, and I wear baggy clothes," Kyuubi says.

"Kurama – san, who is that?" Mizuki asks looking at Itachi then sees the cloak, "you!"

"Mizuki he is fine," Kyuubi grabs her arm, "he works for Konoha again."

"Now I know why you hate the hokage, he just lets a murder back into the village!"

"He did it for a good reason," Sasuke says, "and he is my brother, Uchiha do stupid things to protect people."

"Dad would do the same," Yoru points out.

"Yoru is this where you two went," Your and Sasuke nod, "go to your rooms," both walk into Yoru's room, "Sasuke go in the room I gave you!" Sasuke walks into his room. "How much do you know Itachi?"

"What do you mean Kyuubi – san?"

"It is Kyu to humans," Mizuki glares at him, "except you Mizuki!" And she smiles, "I mean do you know everything about me, since I am now your leader, oh god I never wanted to say that out loud."

"I know you are the nine tails, in Anbu, and raised Naruto and Yoru. You also let my little brother stay with you," Itachi adds.

"Kurama – san is also a sannin," Mizuki says, "so I guess we are equals Itachi," Mizuki says. "Kurama is also on my team."

"It is nice to meet you Mizuki," Itachi says, "I didn't know you could be in a relationship with someone from your squad."

"Well Sasuke, Yoru, Naruto, and Sakura are all on the same squad and dating and the hokage didn't say it was wrong. Except for when I left I heard her say something about half demons running around Konoha."

Itachi and Mizuki look at his shocked and with a large sweat drop on the back on their heads, (I hope you know what I mean, I really don't know how to describe it)

"Did I say something weird?"

"Y, no," Mizuki says, "let's go to talk to the hokage, Itachi you are coming too." They leave and when they get to the hokage's office he isn't in the mood to talk.

"Hello hokage," Kyuubi say when they go through the door, "are you happy, I used the door."

"What do you want Kyuubi?"

"I wanted to ask why he is on my squad now, the fan club is enough trouble," Kyuubi says pointing at Itachi, "and will you take off that stupid cloak!" Itachi takes it off and holds into on his arm.

"I am make you three one squad now, the others will become their own squad," he say still annoyed, "anything else."

"Why did you talk about half demons," Mizuki covers him mouth.

"Nope that is all, let's go Kurama – san," and they all leave.

"What was that about," Kyuubi asks Mizuki and Itachi is still with them.

"You shouldn't ask about that," Mizuki says.

"Why, is it impropriate or something," Kyuubi asks.

"No it is just it isn't any of his business if we, you know," Mizuki says then blushes some.

"No I don't," Kyuubi thinks.

Itachi walks up to him and whispers, "she is talking about barring your children, you do know how humans do that right?" Itachi backs up.

"Oh, oh," Kyuubi blushes a little. "Itachi you are worse than your brother, leave," Kyuubi says.

"Well you are my team leader Kyu – san and..."

"Go now before I show you what it feels like to be mailed by a giant fox, and tell you little brother about how you have been stalking his girlfriend for reasons other than getting me," Kyuubi says and Itachi leaves.

"Well that was interesting," Mizuki says.

"Not really he reeks of death," Kyuubi says.

"Oh so you have a sensitive noise," Mizuki says.

"That is how I can cook so well."

Sasuke and Yoru train in the backyard, "demon's fire," they both scream and the fire stops in the middle of the yard.

"Those look like very strong attacks, who taught you…." Itachi asks then he steps on the training area and catches on fire.

"Oh man," Yoru grabs the hos and puts him out and Sasuke puts him on the roof, "I forgot Uchiha men like being light on fire!"

"Very funny Yoru," Sasuke says looking down at Yoru then she sprays him with the hos.

"And being wet," Yoru laughs at the soaked Sasuke.

"What was that," Itachi asks and Sasuke uses demon's fire to dry off.

"Oh it is a move Kyuubi taught us," Sasuke says, "come on Yoru I know you can do better than…" She kicks him from behind then a clone spays him with the hos.

"You were saying?" They say together then the clone disappears.

"Now you are going to get it," Sasuke uses chidori, "Chidori!"

"Oh yeah," Yoru makes a rasengan, "Rasengan." Itachi watches them collide then go flying back.

"Hey are you two ok," Itachi is about to jump down then stops.

"Yeah," Sasuke says as the smoke clears Itachi sees Sasuke on top of Yoru. "Ready to give up?"

"Nope," the clone under Sasuke vanishes and the real Yoru jumps on his back and holds a kunai to his neck, "are you ready to give in?"

"Not a chance," Sasuke grabs the kunai and flips her off of his back, Yoru lands on her feet.

"Hey let's take this to the next level!" Yoru says and Sasuke nods. He uses his curse mark and Yoru uses one tail from the fox cloak. "Can't you go any higher with that?"

"No I can't you didn't let me get the upgrade remember," Yoru nods then they start fighting again.

_Are they sparing?!_ Itachi thinks watching then fight like they are trying to kill each other. Sasuke lights her on fire without any hand sighs and Yoru puts it out by waving her hand in front of the flame, "what are you two doing?" Sasuke jumps on to the roof and Itachi grabs his arm.

"What, time out," Sasuke changes back and Yoru stops using her fox cloak and goes on the roof.

"What are you two doing?"

"Training, what does it look like we were doing," Yoru asks, "oh yeah that reminds me, Sasuke," she grins at him.

"What is the special training left by your dad today for me to do?"

"Special training?"

She takes out a note, "to run around Konoha ten times before dinner," Yoru reads, "simple enough."

"Let's just get it over with now," Sasuke says.

"Do you want to race?"

"Ok, bring it," Sasuke says and his curse mark activates.

"Loser takes winner out to eat," Yoru say and Sasuke nods, "Itachi would you do the honors."

"Go," Itachi says and Sasuke takes off running but Yoru doesn't move, "I said go."

"Oh I know," Yoru makes her fox cloak go up to ten tails, "I just wanted to give him a head start," Yoru runs. Sasuke and Yoru pass him once in a tie, and then Yoru passes him the second time around until she overlaps him.

"Winner, I win," Yoru cheers.

Sasuke is breathing heavy, "that was cheating and you know it Yoru."

"NO it wasn't, I just used all the skills at my disposal," she says smiling.

"Whatever," Sasuke huffs.

"You are just upset I am faster than you, but to tell you the truth," Yoru falls on her but, "I am really tired now!"

"Should we finish our match now," Sasuke asks looking at her.

"Let's do it," Yoru gets up.

Itachi watches them until they both fall down because of lack of chakra, "I have never seen anyone with that much stamina," Itachi admits quietly and goes into the training area and doesn't get light on fire, "I guess it wore off, they are both out cold," he goes to pick up Sasuke and Yoru until Tsunade comes out of nowhere and tries to hit him.

"Stay away from them Itachi," she says standing in front of them, "what did you do to them?!"

"They did that to themselves by training too hard," Itachi says, "I was just going to take them inside."

"What gives you any right to go inside of that house or go around these two?! You hit them with a mangekyou sharingan, how do I know you aren't lying?!"

"I am not lying, I am ninja of Konoha again and I just want to help my brother and his…"

Tsunade cuts him off, "ninja of Konoha, ha, you? That would never happen!"

"Go ask your hokage," Itachi says.

"Hey Jiraiya I need some help!"

Jiraiya walks to the door and attacks Itachi and he dodges and now Jiraiya is standing by Tsunade, "what are you doing here?!"

"This is nice, you two can trust the nine tails, but you can't believe your hokage made me a Konoha ninja again?"

They exchange looks, "yes, well Kyu has changed and how do you know about him?!"

"He is my new Anbu team leader and," Itachi sighs because he knows he will have to say this out loud, "sempai because I am starting off as a new agent."

"For the love of," Kyuubi says and jobs down by Itachi, "what are you three doing and why are Sasuke and Yoru unconscious?!"

"They over trained," Itachi says.

"Kyuubi, is what he is saying true?!"

"Yes it is," Kyuubi puts his hand on Itachi's head and mess up his hair a little, "he is now on my team with Mizuki and that means he is also a Konoha ninja," Kyuubi takes his hand off of his head.

"I told you the truth," Itachi says, "I am not here to kidnap anyone."

"You were last time," Jiraiya says.

"And you put Sasuke in a coma and mentally scared Yoru," Tsunade says, "She still has nightmares about whatever you showed her!"

"I do not," Yoru says getting up.

"And my brother is just stupid some, no, most of the time," Sasuke says getting up.

"She is right, she just doesn't sleep period," Kyuubi says, "but that also means I need to punish you," he points at Jiraiya, "and you," he looks at Itachi, "but we will do that later, unless you just want to do it now."

"What do you mean punish me?"

"For hurting my daughter," Kyuubi says, "so now or later?"

"Now," Itachi says.

"Come with me," Kyuubi leads him inside.

"This isn't going to end well," Naruto says hanging upside down then jumps down, "I say pink hair or no hair, you?"

"Um, I am actually leaning more towards the revenge project," Yoru says, "the Uchiha massacre was scary and living through it isn't fun."

"Revenge project?"

"Oh the revenge project is you get to live your worse fear for five minutes," Naruto says, "the only bad part about having a dad who can use fox magic."

"And how do you know that?" Jiraiya asks.

"I made it and told daddy about it," Yoru says and Naruto backs away slowly the runs quickly into the house.

"So that is how you scare a Dobe away," Sasuke says.

Itachi and Kyuubi walk back outside, Kyuubi is wearing the akatsuki cloak and Itachi looks terrified, "and that is what I thought about doing to the village after I started living here," Kyuubi says smiling.

"That made the Uchiha massacre looks merciful and was like sleeping kittens compared to that!" Itachi says irritated and scared.

"Oh I know what you showed him," Yoru walks up to Itachi, "just be glad I didn't get to do it, I am a lot worse," she walks inside.

"I don't believe that," Itachi says and Yoru stops and grabs his arm.

"Should I prove it?" her eyes flash red.

"Nope," Sasuke picks her up and carries her inside.

"What did you show him," Jiraiya asks.

"What the village will look like if someone kills my kids and all the gruesome details right down to how I would kill the person who did it," Kyuubi smiles like the fox he is.

"I could take that," Jiraiya says.

"Jiraiya think for a minute, I just scared the man who killed his whole clan without a second thought, is a trained Anbu, has been an S – class criminal for a few years now, and watched me destroy the village. Do you really think you can handle it?" Jiraiya looks surprised, "I didn't think so, come on Itachi we have a mission. But first," Kyuubi goes into Sasuke room at takes Kisame's sword out of it and Sasuke follows him, "this thing tries to eat me last night," Kyuubi looks at it.

"It eats chakra, so you are probably very taste to it," Itachi says.

"Sasuke if I find this in my room again it is mine," Kyuubi says and hands it to Sasuke.

"Fine," he walks back inside.

"Now we can go," they leave.

"Why was Kyuubi wearing my brother's akatsuki cloak?"

"To help scare him more," Naruto says and is standing behind Sasuke.

"I think he just wanted to wear it," Yoru says and she is standing on Naruto.

Kyuubi and Itachi go to the tea shop and Kyuubi take off the akatsuki cloak before they go in, "thank you," Kyuubi says to the lady.

"So you always some here," Itachi asks, he doesn't know how to act and acting blank will just annoy Kyuubi.

"Yes, it is the only place in this village that is quiet," Kyuubi drinks some of his tea and right on cue a women spills tea on Kyuubi and he quickly stands up.

"I am so sorry Kyu – san, I am so clumsy," she says.

"It is ok June," Kyuubi says.

"Here," she hands him a kimono (male) and he goes inside and changes.

"Why did you do that?" Itachi asks.

"What do you mean," June says.

"You spilled it on him on purpose, why, if you keep doing that then on day he will stop coming," Itachi says then Kyuubi comes out and puts him hand on Itachi's head.

"Itachi you shouldn't be rude to June," Kyuubi sits down wearing the black kimono.

"I am really sorry, tea is on the house," she walks back inside.

"What was that about?"

"Like I know but it isn't polite to accuse people of lying," Kyuubi says, "don't you have any manners?"

Itachi sighs and drinks his tea. They leave and get stopped by Mizuki, "you went to June's tea shop?"

"Yes we did," Kyuubi says, "did the hokage ask for us?"

"Yes he did," Mizuki turns around, "you should stop going there."

"Why they have good tea," Kyuubi says.

"I don't like how she flirts with you and you end up wearing the tea more than drinking it," Mizuki says.

Kyuubi smiles, "and, what is wrong with that?"

Mizuki grabs the front of Kyuubi's kimono and he has his arms crossed, "it isn't nice to try to make me jealous, Kurama – san."

"How am I trying to make you jealous, I always go to that shop, even before I meet you," Kyuubi says.

"Just don't go there alone anymore, so I can show her what happens when she flirts with my man," Mizuki says. Mizuki has changed a lot and is starting to act very possessive of Kyuubi.

"Alright, I won't drink tea there alone anymore," Kyuubi says then looks at Itachi and he doesn't want to get dragged into this. "Well I guess we will be spending more time together Itachi," Kyuubi smiles and Itachi sighs, "unless you are also worried I will cheat on you with a guy?"

"Itachi is a guy?" Mizuki asks and let's go of Kyuubi.

"Yes I am a guy!"

"Oh, I always thought you were a girl, sorry," Mizuki says, "but it isn't my fault you keep your hair so long."

"I still can't believe you cut my hair last time," Kyuubi touches his long pony tail.

"Well men are supposed to have short hair," Mizuki says and they all go to the hokage's office.

"Men can have long hair if they want," Itachi says.

"Well I think it make them look feminine," Mizuki says, Kyuubi has been listening to this argument for the last few minutes and when they go into the thirds office Kyuubi finally screams.

**"SHUT UP,"** he says it in his deep fox voice, "we are adults so start acting like it and leave him alone he can do whatever he wants with his hair!"

"Um, yes," the third say and clears his throat, "I am sorry to drag you away from whatever you were doing but you have a mission."

"What is it, and please don't make it a long term one," Kyuubi says and almost sounds like he is begging.

"Well I am sorry fox but you, moon, and weasel will be going to the mist for a week to…"

"NO," Kyuubi says and shocks them, "I am not leaving the village with these two bickering about everything, when they can work together I will go with them but until then I am on vacation!" Kyuubi storms out of the room.

"How did you two manage to break Kyuubi?!"

"Blame his possessive girlfriend," Itachi says.

"What no blame his daughter's boyfriend's brother!"

"Enough, if you two continue to argue like this then I will move you both to a different team."

"One of us would stay with Kurama – san right?"

"No, he will get a new group of Anbu members to train, so you two learn how to get along or I will transfer both of you, dismiss!" They bow and leave. Both of them go to Kyuubi's house.

"Why are you going to Kurama – san's house?"

"I am going to see my brother," Itachi says and they both go inside.

"What did you do to dad," Naruto asks them irritated.

"What do you mean Naruto," Mizuki asks.

"He came home ticked off, punched Jiraiya through the back door and he was standing here! And now he isn't coming out of his room. Yoru just tried to get him out and now she isn't leaving her room! So I will ask you two again, what did you two do to him?!"

Itachi walks to Sasuke, "Yoru open the door," Sasuke says.

"You can always break it down," Itachi offers.

"I already tried that," Sasuke says, "what the heck did you guys do?"

"Why do you assume I did anything," Itachi asks.

"Because Kyuubi said 'if Itachi and Mizuki come here then send them home and stay away from my room for the next few days,' then locks himself in his room. And Kami knows what Yoru saw and now she won't come out."

Itachi sighs and walks back to where Mizuki is, "I am going home," Itachi walks to the door but Mizuki grabs his arm.

"You are fixing this," Mizuki says, Kyuubi walks down the hall with something weird in his hand. Kyuubi uses a few hand sighs and Naruto and Sasuke run behind Kyuubi.

After Kyuubi finishes the hand sighs Mizuki and Itachi's hands are stuck together, "now until you guys can cooperate, that jutsu won't stop and I can't undo it."

"What," Itachi says.

"Kurama – san, this isn't right!"

"I am leader, just think of this as a team building exercise," Kyuubi says and goes back into his room.

Yoru walks out, "did he do it," Naruto and Sasuke nods, "good, I hate that jutsu because only the two people stuck together can undo it."

"Good luck foolish older brother," Sasuke says smiling and Sasuke and Yoru going into the library and Naruto goes into his room.

**I hope you all liked this chapter : )**

**I put in random ideas so I hope it actually turned out good : ) ; )**


End file.
